Malfeito Feito
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily Evans se vê em grandes confusões quando descobre que o príncipe que ela havia beijado no baile à fantasia era James Potter...
1. Prévia

**_Essa foi a primeira UA do tempo dos marotos que eu escrevi. Possui 25 capítulos, todos curtinhos. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem._  
**

**Sinopse: **_Lily Evans, a CDF certinha da escola Hogwarts High, não suporta James Potter, o capitão do time de futebol galinha e popular. E em mais uma tentativa de deixar a vida desta ruiva, impossível, James Potter faz uma aposta com ela na qual o perdedor teria de pagar o maior mico de todos os tempos. Mas o que acontece quando, ao tirarem as máscaras na festa à fantasia mais animada do ano, descobrem que se beijaram? Muita confusão vai acontecer!_

**Classificação: **_+13_

**Gênero: **_Comédia e Romance._

**Avisos: **_Àlcool, Linguagem imprópria._**  
**

* * *

**Prévia**

* * *

_**Malfeito Feito**_

* * *

** Protagonizada por...**

_ Lílian Evans - Uma CDF ruiva com um gênio muito explosivo..._

_ James Potter - Um galinha para ninguém botar defeito..._

_ Marlene McKinnon - Uma garota _boa _para caramba..._

_ Sirius Black - Um garoto _bom _para caramba..._

_ Dorcas Meadowes - A garota mais pirada da turma..._

_ Remo Lupin - O garoto que vive no mundo da lua..._

** Que fala da história de duas pessoas que se odeiam...**

- _Sai da minha frente Potter!_

- _Só porque você pediu com educação,_ amor.

** Mas que se odeiam mesmo...**

_ - Cara, ela é irritante._

_ - Ele é um completo idiota._

** Que recebem um convite...**

_ "Você foi oficialmente convidado(a) para a festa de máscaras de Clair de La Vega..."_

** Que pode trazer muitas mudanças...**

_ - Você está gostosa Lily!_

_ - Obrigada Lene._

** E confusões...**

_ - James porque você está vestido assim? A gente não ia de Três Mosqueteiros?_

_ - Sei lá. Resolvi mudar._

_ - E se transformar em príncipe?_

_ - Pois é... E ai estou gostoso?_

_ - Ô lá em casa._

_ - Cala a boca Six._

_ - Háhá!_

** Mas muitas confusões mesmo...**

_ - DROOOGAAAA!_

_ - Que foi Lene?_

_ - Rasgou o meu vestido._

_ - Sério? Deixa eu ver._

_ - Sai daqui Black._

** E um beijo...**

_ - Cara, é o James ali?_

_ - Wow. Pelo visto ele pegou de jeito a princesa._

_ - Lene?_

_ - Que foi Dorcas?_

_ - Aquela é a Lily?_

_ - AH DEUS! Ela está no maior amasso._

** Pode mudar tudo...**

_ "E agora tirem as máscaras..."_

...

_ - POTTER?_

_ - EVANS?_

** E deixar tudo de cabeça para baixo...**

_ - Você está apaixonado pela Evans!_

_ - CALA A BOCA REMO!_

...

_ - Porque você está encarando o James, Lily?_

_ - Eu não estou encarando nada Lene!_

_ - Sei, sei._

** Malfeito Feito.**

_ - Oh merda. Tô fudi**!_

_ - Pois é James. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas._

**Uma história de CarolineMiller.**

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? Reviews!  
**


	2. Um convite para Evans

**N/a: Primeiro capítulo aqui. Postei hoje mesmo, não tava com muita vontade deesperar para postar :)**

**Anyway...**

**Obrigado pelo review Bella Potter Cullen.**

**Bom capítulo.**

* * *

**_Um convite para Evans - Capítulo Um_**

**Lílian Evans.**

Primeiríssimo dia de aulas após as férias de natal e... Como sempre ela não sabia o que vestir. Ela estava cogitando a hipótese de que suas roupas deveriam ter ganhado vida e fugido, pois ela não encontrava nada.

Após muito esforço e enrolação (e muitas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto), decidiu-se por uma calça jeans preta e justa, uma blusinha rodada amarela e seu tênis favorito: um all-star preto. Arrumou seus cabelos em uma trança costurada já que eles pareciam não querer ficarem no lugar, e olhou-se no espelho. É ela estava legal, o que já era alguma coisa.

Baixou para a sala e encontrou a irmã à sua espera.

- Até que enfim! - disse Petúnia com sua habitual cara de cavalo entediado. - Pensei que teria de chamar os bombeiros para te tirar lá de cima.

Ela apensa revirou os olhos. Já estava acostumada com as brincadeirinhas da irmã.

- Seus cabelos estão liiindos – falou Petúnia ironicamente, obviamente tirando sarro dela.

- Não enche idiota - ela respondeu grossa.

- Ui, ui. Tá bravinha é? - debochou Petúnia enquanto elas saiam pela porta.

Decidiu ignorar a irmã. Afinal, isso pouparia uma briga. Pôs seus fones de ouvido ignorando completamente a existência da outra e saiu andando para a escola.

Hogwarts High, a escola onde estudavam, ficava a míseras três quadras de sua casa. O que significava que mesmo que se estivesse caindo o céu lá fora de tanto chover, elas teriam que ir à aula. Pelo menos Petúnia não era sua colega. Isso já era um alívio imenso, porque aturar sua irmã não era uma coisa muito fácil.

Chegando lá, elas viram a aglomeração de adolescentes que estavam se reencontrando após um mês longe dos amigos.

- Túúniaaa! – ela ouviu a voz irritante da amiga de sua irmã.

- Jeise! – Petúnia falou indo ao encontro da outra.

- Bom to indo nessa! – ela falou se despedindo da irmã, procurando por suas amigas em meio às pessoas.

Depois de algum tempo ela viu Dorcas e Lene acenando para ela do lado oposto de onde estava.

Lene e Dorcas eram suas amigas de infância. Conheceram-se em Hogwarts, ainda no primário e desde então se tornaram inseparáveis. Dorcas Meadowes, uma loira alta, olhos mel, com atitudes um tanto conturbadas, era a mais louca do grupo. Marlene McKinnon, uma morena baixa de olhos azuis, com um corpo muito bonito que atraia a atenção de muitos garotos da escola, era a... hmmm... safada do grupo, pode-se dizer. E ela, bom... Ela era Lílian Evans, uma ruiva de estatura média com olhos verdes estranhamente chamativos, que não passava da CDF bonitinha. Mas isso não entra em questão...

- Hey gatinha, beleza? - perguntou Dorcas quando ela chegou onde elas estavam parecendo absurdamente um daqueles carinhas rappers da escola.

- Tudo beleza mermão! - respondeu rindo.

- LILICAAAA! – Lene tinha a mania de gritar no ouvido das pessoas. É claro que ela não tinha consciência da potencia de sua voz.

- É Lílian poxa! - exclamou ela enquanto as outras riam da sua cara.

- Então, como foi de férias? - perguntou Dorcas interessada.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Como se você não soubesse não é Dorcas? Você passou o mês inteiro lá em casa.

- Pois é. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer em 24 horas. - falou a amiga em um tom misterioso.

Atitudes conturbadas, com certeza.

Elas foram caminhando até a entrada do prédio nº1, onde elas veriam a lista de turmas. Quando elas entraram pelas portas algumas garotas entregaram panfletos roxos para elas em que estavam escrito:

_"Festa à fantasia de Clair de La Vega._

_A maior festa de Hogwarts High._

_ Você é merecedor de um convite?_

_Hoje você vai saber."_

- Lily! HOJE É O DIA DO CONVITE! – gritou Lene esfuziante.

Ela sentiu seus tímpanos explodirem dentro de sua cabeça.

- Lene, faz o favor de não gritar? – ela falou esfregando seus ouvidos - E sim eu sei que hoje é o dia dos convites. Grande coisa – falou mau-humorada.

- Ah qual é Lil. Fica assim não - disse Dorcas vendo a cara de infelicidade da amiga, já que ela nunca havia sido convidada para a _maior festa de Hogwarts High_. - Esse ano eles te convidam.

- Sério? E por que motivo eles fariam isso? – perguntou ela cética. – Eu não acho que eles iriam querer gastar um convite comigo.

Todos sabiam que para ser convidados para a festa de Clair de La Vega precisavam ser **a)** populares ou **b)** líderes de torcida gostosas ou **c)** ser rica ou **d)** fazer algo realmente impressionante. Ela não se encaixava em nenhuma das alternativas... Infelizmente.

- Ahá! É ai que você se engana meu amor! Você fez algo realmente impressionante, e nós sabemos que isso conta para ser convidado – disse Lene.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Você não lembra? – perguntou Lene. Ela fez que não com a cabeça. – Na minha festa de aniversário. A aposta que você fez com o James.

Ela corou com a lembrança. Ela nunca gostou muito de beber e por isso ela só estava tomando refrigerante, mas o idiota, irritante, insignificante, estúpido do Potter achou esse habito dela engraçado e começou a fazer piadinhas sem graça. Ela, como a ruiva que era decidiu apostar com ele que ela era capaz, sim, de beber mais do que ele sem desmaiar. No final, os dois tiveram que ser arrastados até suas casas por não conseguirem nem ficar em pé (a mãe dela praticamente teve um infarto quando ela chegou em casa). Ela recebeu um castigo daqueles, mas isso foi recompensado pelo fato de ela ter ganho do Potter, afinal ela havia bebido 5 litrões e ele apenas 4.

E por falar na criatura...

Lá vinha ele, entrando pelas portas da escola com seus cabelos irritantemente despenteados e aquele sorrisinho desprezivelmente maroto na boca, acompanhado de perto por seus melhores amigos Remo e Sirius; os três que eram intitulados de os marotos e que eram, também, os garotos mais cobiçados e assediados por todas as garotas de Hogwarts. Idiotas.

- O Black ta um gato hoje - disse Lene babando. – Bom, para falar a verdade, ele ta um gato sempre.

Ãnh?

- E o Remo ta um fofo - Dorcas falou de seu amado.

Elas tinhas sérios _probleminhas, _só podia ser.

- Sabe, eu juro que nessas horas eu não entendo porque sou amiga de vocês. Como vocês podem achar aqueles caras interessantes? Eles só parecem interessantes porque tem um monte de desmioladas correndo atrás deles.

- Affe Lily, eu é que não entendo como você pode ser tão indiferente à eles; sua implicância com o James deve ter te cegado.

Ela abriu a boca para responder mas foi interrompida por uma voz familiar.

- Hey ruiva? Como vão os cabelos? - disse _Potter_ enquanto a abraçava pelos ombros e sorria marotamente. Ela já tinha dito que achava aquele sorrisinho desprezível? Pois ela achava.

- É Evans, Potter – ela respondeu entre dentes.

- Nossa não sabia que você era tão apaixonada por mim que já até usa meu nome.

- Potter.

- Que?

- Porque você não cala a boca? Fica muito mais interessante – o sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

- Tem alguém irritada aqui hoje – falou ele piscando para seus amigos - Ou será que é vergonha de ter ficado bêbada na festa da Lene?

- Com vergonha? Eu? – ela perguntou virando de frente para ele e dando um sorriso cínico. – Só a lembrança de te ver dando em cima da avó da Lene de tão bêbado que você tava me faz excluir qualquer possibilidade de vergonha que eu possa ter.

Háa! Ela conseguiu calar a boca dele. Remo e Sirius gargalhavam da cara do Potter junto com Dorcas e Lene.

- Eu que não imaginei que uma CDF como você bebesse tudo aquilo - disse ele já recuperado da perda de fala.

- Hey vocês dois, será que não dá pra parar de brigar só um pouquinho não? Olha só o que deixaram aqui. - falou Sirius mostrando uns papéis enrolados tipo pergaminho em suas mãos.

Toda a alegria de ter feito Potter ficar sem fala sumiu quando ela viu o que Sirius tinha nas mãos. _Convites._ Ela queria sair dali. Já estava de saco cheio de ver saus amigas receberem os convites e ela não.

Sirius começou a distribuir os convites entre eles.

- Um para a Dorquinhas, um para a Lenezita, um pro Remuxo, um pro Jamy, - ele ficava realmente gay falando tudo no diminutivo - um pro gostoso aqui, e um... PRA LÍLIAN?

Ele gritou a última parte incrédulo. Ela nem deu bola. O efeito das palavras dele tinham-na deixado estática.

Ela havia sido convidada? Sério?

- Dá isso aqui! - disse Potter arrancando da mão de Sirius o convite dela - Só pode haver algum engano... – ele falou enquanto lia - Não... É da ruiva mesmo.

- É Evans pra você! - mas ele nem escutou a repreensão dela; ele estava gargalhando por causa de alguma coisa que estava escrita no papel.

Lene se irritou com a atitude do garoto e pegou o papel de suas mãos, leu e caiu na gargalhada também. Dorcas que havia lido junto também estava rindo.

- Que diabos... - disse ela pegando o convite das mãos da garota.

_"À Lílian Evans_

_Você foi oficialmente convidada para a Festa de Máscaras de Clair de La Vega._

_Espero que se divirta._

_P.S.: "Só não beba todas as cervejas de lá"._

Oh não, ela não merecia tanto.

* * *

**James Potter.**

A ruiva estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos (e notem que isso é realmente impressionante).

_Só não beba todas as cervejas de lá_. Ele estava morrendo de rir. Essa tinha sido demais.

- Será que não dá para vocês pararem com isso? - perguntou a ruiva com raiva enquanto todos riam de sua cara. - Idiotas - chingou ela dando as costas para eles e indo em direção à sua primeira aula.

- Acho que ela ficou bem chateada Lene, é melhor a gente ir lá falar com ela - disse Dorcas depois de se recuperar do seu acesso de risos.

- É também acho - respondeu Lene enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

E elas foram atrás da Evans o deixando com um Remo que não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo e um Sirius que ainda gargalhava.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Remo com cara de interrogação.

- Só um aviso para a Evans parar de beber - disse Sirius tomando fôlego.

- Ela bebe? - perguntou Remo chocado com a informação.

Seu amigo as vezes era muito lento.

- Cara é melhor a gente ir para a aula antes que o professor entre - disse Sirius começando a caminhar na direção por onde as garotas haviam ido.

Ao chegarem na sala puderam ouvir muitos suspiros vindos das garotas, as quais eles cumprimentaram com sorrisos charmosos (sabe como é: marketing pessoal) e depois eles se sentaram mais ao fundo, perto de onde Dorcas, Lene e uma Evans ainda furiosa estavam sentadas. Ele ficou olhando para Evans que ainda estava com aquele hilário tom de vermelho-berrante na pele até que ela o encarou. Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso debochado.

Há anos que seu passatempo favorito era irritar a ruiva. Era realmente hilário vê-la se descabelar e ficar mais vermelha que um tomate cada vez que ele implicava com ela.

Eles ficaram se encarando até que um papel caiu em sua mesa e desviou sua atenção. Ele leu.

_" Seus pais estão em casa hoje?"_

Ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que havia sido Melissa que mandara o bilhete.

_"Não baby, a casa é só minha hoje."_

Atirou para ela.

Ela era mais passada que roleta de ônibus na escola, mas ele não tava nem ai. Ele ia se divertir hoje.

* * *

**N/a: Todos os capítulos são curtinhos assim mesmo...**

**Então eu não vou demorar pra postar o próximo :)**

**Beijoss**


	3. Previsões de um futuro quente

**N/a: Outro capítulo aqui! Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Vou responder aos reviews no fim do capítulo.**

**Beijoss**

* * *

_**Previsões de um futuro quente - Capítulo Dois**_

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Ela estava muito cansada. Tinha caminhado boa parte da tarde à procura de uma fantasia para a festa. Depois de muito caminhar ela finalmente encontrou a roupa perfeita: uma roupa de _diabinha._ As garotas tinham dito que combinava com ela perfeitamente. Dorcas também tinha encontrado a sua fantasia, de anjinha, que havia caído muito bem nela. Lily, bom... Ela não tinha encontrado coisa nenhuma. Ô garota difícil viu? Elas remexeram em cada cantinho de cada loja e... Nada. Por fim, Dorcas tinha dito para Lily ir vestida de latinha da Skol (sabe aquelas da propaganda?) e Lily ficou brava e desistiu de procurar a fantasia perfeita dizendo que ia ver isso outro dia.

Mas o problema é que a festa da Clair é diferente das outras, não tem um local e uma hora marcada. É tipo assim: você ta caminhando bem feliz por ai e de repente recebe uma mensagem no celular onde está escrito: _Festa de máscaras em tal lugar e tal hora..._

Daí você tem que correr para se arrumar, mas se você não tiver fantasia como você vai ir?

Muitas pessoas deixam de ir porque não compraram a roupa, mas mesmo assim, sempre tem muita gente bonita e interessante. Especialmente garotos bonitos _e_ interessantes.

Ela guardou sua fantasia no guarda roupa e se atirou em cima da cama. Ouviu o telefone tocar, mas alguém atendeu antes dela.

- Lene, é pra você! – gritou seu irmão da sala.

- Alô? – falou ela quando pegou o telefone.

- Lene, oi – falou a voz da Lily do outro lado da linha.

- OII LILY! - ela gritou no telefone.

Silêncio...

- Lily? Você ta ai?

- Caramba Lene, meus ouvidos ficaram momentaneamente surdos – falou Lily e ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Lil...?

– OIII LEEENEEEE! - gritou Lily de volta, fazendo com que ela jogasse o telefone longe. Massageou os ouvidos que também haviam ficado surdos e foi atrás do telefone. Quando pôs no ouvido percebeu que Lily ria.

- Aii. Porque você fez isso? – ela perguntou emburrada.

- Pra você provar do próprio veneno. Muaháháhá - disse Lily completamente insana. - Lenezinha, amor, preciso de sua ajuda!

- Não sei. To pensando se você merece minha ajuda depois de me ter deixado surda – ela falou sentida.

- Owun, Lene meu amor, minha vida, minha Pat...

- Tá bom, não precisa terminar! Que você quer Oh Doce Lilica?

- Primeiro: É Lí-li-an, segundo: você precisa tomar um remédio e terceiro: EU PRECISO ARRANJAR UMA FANTASIA LOGOOO!

E depois era ela que gritava né? Humpf.

- Affe Lily! A gente caminhou um monte hoje só para encontrar algo pra você e você não gostou de nada. E você também não aceitou o conselho da Dorcas de ir de latinha da Skol. Você ia ficar bem sexy e...

TUTUTU.

Desligou.

Ela digitou o número de Lily e esperou até que ouviu a voz mal-humorada da amiga do outro lado da linha.

- Que foi Lene?

- Me desculpa, eu não resisti – ela pediu.

- Que você quer? – perguntou Lily ainda brava.

- Não fica assim Lily. Você sabe que eu te amo! To até fazendo a carinha do gatinho do Shrek aqui ó.

- Você é má! - disse Lily.

Ponto para Lene!

- Faz assim ó: sabe a casa do Luke?

- O gordinho feio? - Lily má.

- Isso mesmo – tadinho, ele não tinha culpa de ter nascido assim.

- Tá, que é que tem?

- Tem uma loja por ali que se chama _Fantasy's and Dream's._ Vai ali que talvez você encontre alguma coisa.

- Obrigadinha Lene. Eu te amo.

- Eu também me amo.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Ela desligou o telefone e saiu de casa rápido. Ela precisava encontrar uma fantasia legal, afinal era a primeira festa da Clair em que ela ia. Não podia fazer feio.

Depois de passar pela casa de Luke, ela avistou uma loja com um letreiro bem grande onde estava escrito: Fantasy's and Dream's, e na volta das letras desenhos de máscaras enfeitavam o painel.

Ela entrou na loja, eufórica para encontrar uma fantasia de que ela gostasse mas no momento em que entrou na loja desejou não ter entrado.

Olhou para os lados para ver se tinha mesmo entrado no lugar certo. Tinha velas coloridas por todos os lados e as únicas fantasias que haviam ali eram realmente tenebrosas. Lugar mais estranho viu?

- Precisa de alguma coisa, querida? - perguntou uma voz atrás dela.

Ela pulou de susto e, ao se virar para ver quem havia falado com ela, se deparou com uma mulher vestida toda de vermelho com pulseiras coloridas envolvendo seus pulsos e um sorriso macabro no rosto. Ela não sabia se estava imaginando coisas por causa do lugar ou se estava no inferno mesmo. Aquela mulher parecia um demônio.

- O-oi - disse ela quase sem voz devido ao susto.

- O que a senhorita deseja? Veio ver o futuro? – perguntou a mulher tentando ser amigável.

- Ver o futuro? N-não! Eu vim ver uma fantasia – respondeu ela se afastando da mulher estranha. – A senhora lê o futuro? – perguntou interessada.

- Sim, eu leio o futuro - disse a mulher com um ar misterioso. - Mas então você veio ver uma fantasia – falou a mulher sorrindo (coisa horrorosa) - Que tipo de fantasia você quer?

- Ah... Bom... – ela começou olhando para os lados vendo se achava alguma coisa do seu interesse. Não achou nada. Resolveu descrever para a mulher o que ela queria, quem sabe? - Uma que não mostre muito o corpo sabe que seja bonita e ao mesmo tempo inusitada, que seja legal e ao mesmo tempo descolada, que seja... - mas ela parou de falar ao ver que a mulher a encarava com uma sombrancelha erguida.

Quê? Ela nem era tão exigente assim.

- Acho que eu tenho a fantasia perfeita para você. – disse a mulher indo para trás de uma prateleira e remexendo em algumas roupas por ali.

Quando ela voltou trazia nas mãos uma...

- UMA FANTASIA DA LATINHA DA SKOL? NÃÃÃOOOOO! - berrou ela fazendo com que a mulher desse um encontrão em um banquinho e caísse de bunda no chão.

- Ai minha lombar – reclamou a mulher se erguendo do chão. - Se acalme garota. Não era essa a fantasia que eu ia te mostrar – falou a mulher pondo a fantasia de cerveja em cima da prateleira.

- Ah... Não? Eu pensei que fosse... - disse ela envergonhada. – Desculpe.

- Era esse aqui - mostrou a mulher para ela.

Quando a mulher levantou o vestido para que ela pudesse ver melhor ela percebeu que era perfeito: branco, tomara-que-caia, com detalhes prateados pela parte do busto e abdome e uma saia fofa. Perfeito.

- Uau! - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. A mulher sorriu para ela.

- Vai ficar perfeito em você. Experimente - disse a mulher empurrando ela para dentro de um trocador – Ah, e tome isso aqui também, combina perfeitamente – e lhe deu uma máscara branca com detalhes em prateado.

Ela entrou no provador e trocou a roupa que estava pela fantasia e não pode ficar mais feliz com o resultado: ela estava linda. O vestido parecia ter sido feito para ela, pois caia perfeitamente bem em seu corpo. A máscara havia ressaltado a cor de seus olhos e dava à ela um ar misterioso.

- Deixe-me te ver – a mulher falou do outro lado do provador.

Quando ela saiu, a tia bateu palmas para ela.

- Perfeito! Você está linda.

- Sério? Você não acha que eu fiquei um pouco clichê de mais? – perguntou ela incerta.

- Não. Para falar a verdade eu acho q... – mas a mulher ficou dura como pedra e olhava fixamente para o nada.

- Tia? Hey? Tudo bem? – perguntou ela se desesperando, pois a mulher parecia estar tendo algum tipo de acesso.

Ela estava prestes a ir embora da loja quando a mulher falou com ela.

- Você vai encontrar alguém muito especial nesta festa – falou a tia docemente para ela – ele vai estar vestido de vermelho e parecerá o príncipe de seus sonhos.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, certa de que devia estar sonhando.

- P-príncipe? – ela perguntou depois de se beliscar e ver que estava lúcida.

- Sim. Ele vai te convidar para dançar e vocês irão se beijar, mas... – E parou de falar.

- E ai? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- E ai que o resto da consulta é $39,90, se você quiser saber o resto de seu futuro.

Ela ficou de boca aberta. Como assim começar a falar uma coisa dessas e parar bem na parte interessante? A tia era um demônio mesmo.

- Acho que não. Vou ficar só com o vestido mesmo.

Ela pagou a mulher e saiu da loja.

Ela teria que esperar para ver o resto de seu futuro.

* * *

**James Potter**

Depois de muito andar em busca de alguma fantasia legal ele chegou ali. _Fantasy's and Dream's _era o nome da tal loja que os garotos tinham dito que havia fantasias dos três mosqueteiros. Os marotos mosqueteiros, não era legal?

Ele entrou na loja e achou que devia ter entrado no lugar errado. Aquilo ali mais parecia sala de macumba do que outra coisa, com todas aquelas velas acesas e aquelas fantasias horrorosas espalhadas por algumas prateleiras. Ele deu uma olhada por cima e encontrou em um canto a fantasia perfeita para a Evans: uma latinha da Skol. Ele ainda estava rindo quando alguém falou com ele.

- Precisa de algo querido? - perguntou uma mulher completamente esquisita (que mais parecia um demônio) para ele.

- Ah, oi. E ai? – falou ele meio receoso de que ela fosse mesmo algum tipo de monstro.

- Veio ler o futuro? – perguntou ela animada.

- Ler o futuro? Acho que não valeu. Vim ver uma fantasia – falou ele percebendo que o sorriso da mulher murchou quando ele disse que não queria uma leitura do futuro.

- Parece que as pessoas não acreditam muito em futuro – disse ela dando um suspiro. – Aqui ó: essa vai ficar perfeita em você – ela passou para ele uma fantasia vermelha, como a de um príncipe.

- Ah não, acho que não. Sabe, meus amigos compraram as fantasias dos três mosqueteiros e dai eu também vou comprar uma porque, se não, não vão ser os três mosqueteiros e sim só dois, o que não seria legal...

Mas a mulher não parecia estar escutando o que ele estava dizendo. Olhava fixamente para alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era.

Ele estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos dela para ver se ela reagia, mas nada. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Depois de algum tempo, ela piscou algumas vezes e o encarou.

- Ao que parece seu futuro lhe reserva muitas surpresas – ela falou sorrindo – Algo me diz que uma princesa, vestida de branco, vai te surpreender nesta festa.

- Princesa? – ele perguntou, certo de que a mulher devia ter algum parafuso a menos para falar algo desse tipo.

- Sim, e ela vai lhe dar algo que ninguém jamais lhe deu – falou a mulher sonhadora.

Sério? Hmm isso tava ficando interessante.

- E ela vai fazer você sentir coisas diferentes e...

- E ai? – perguntou ele, finalmente curioso.

- E ai que o resto da consulta é $39,90, se você quiser saber o seu futuro – falou ela esperançosa.

Fala sério, qual é? Começa a falar essas coisas e bem na hora legal e interessante para cobrando dinheiro? E pior, o que é que ele estava fazendo escutando esse tipo de coisa? Futuro? Há, me engana que eu gosto.

- Não, valeu – ele falou a encarando de sombrancelhas erguidas.

Ele estava quase largando a fantasia de príncipe quando decidiu, por precaução, levar ela. Foi no provador e experimentou a fantasia. Gostou do que viu. Não que fosse novidade, afinal, ele era James Potter e tudo ficava bem nele, modéstia a parte...

- Acho que eu vou levar só a fantasia mesmo – falou ele saindo do provador.

Pagou a mulher e foi para casa pensando que se essa princesa existia mesmo, que ele estava doido para saber quem era.

* * *

**N/a: Oii.**

**Bella Potter Cullen ~ **_Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Espero que você esteja gostando da fic :)_

_Pois é, a Lily toda certinha não aparenta gostar de beber não é mesmo?_

_Mero engano... Huahsuahsuhaushausha._

_Beijoss_

**Sassah Potter ~**_ Obrigado pelo review!_

_Que bom que você tá gostando da fic!_

_Coitada da Lily não? Todo mundo ficar tirando onda dela porque ela bebeu um pouquinho..._

_Tadinha..._

_Huahsuhaushaushaus_

_Beijoss_

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Aposta Marota

**N/a: Terceiro capítulo! Tô postando bem rápido os capítulos. Esse aqui é bem pequeno em comparação com os outros...**

**Respondi os reviews lá no fim do capítulo.**

**Beijoss**

* * *

**_Aposta marota - Capítulo Três _**

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

No momento, ela estava correndo desembestada pelos corredores da escola. Ela tinha se atrasado, pois não conseguiu se acordar a tempo.

Tinha ficado a noite inteira sonhando com um príncipe de vermelho que estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas não sabia onde ficava. Ela e o tal príncipe ficavam perdidos dentro de um salão de festas cheio de sapos tentando arranjar um banheiro, mas não encontravam e de repente o cara se transformava na tia estranha da loja e ficava dizendo: "_Você vai encontrar alguém muito especial nesta festa..."_

Esse, com toda a certeza tinha sido o sonho mais idiota de toda a vida dela. Tirando a parte da tia, ela tinha achado tudo uma bobagem.

No fim, ela foi acordada por um balde de água gelada que sua irmã Petúnia – que estava extremamente irritada com seu atraso – atirou nela.

Sua primeira aula do dia era Educação Física, e o professor era daqueles que não toleravam atrasos.

No que ela virou o corredor que a levaria para o ginásio, ela deu um encontrão em alguém que caiu por cima dela fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça no chão.

- Mas que mer... – ela começou a xingar até que viu quem estava em cima dela. O que só fez piorar o seu humor. – POTTER!

- Ruiva? E aí beleza? – disse o imbecil dando um daqueles seus sorrisos irritantes.

- Claro! Tudo _super_ beleza! – falou ela sarcasticamente, irritada com o começo terrível de seu dia. – Eu não consigo dormir direito a noite inteira, minha irmã me acorda com um balde d'água, chego atrasada na escola e ainda por cima, para piorar, eu dou de cara justamente com a pessoa que eu mais não suporto no mundo. Por que não estaria tudo beleza?

- Sabe ruiva, você deveria tomar alguns calmantes. Vai nascer cabelo branco antes da hora se você seguir estressada desse jeito_. Relax!_

- Potter? – ela falou olhando para ele com a sombrancelha erguida.

- Que foi ruiva? – perguntou ele, usando o apelido dela, obviamente para irritá-la.

- Eu já disse que você fica mais interessante quando cala a boca? – ela perguntou séria, fazendo o sorriso do rosto dele sumir rapidamente.

Potter estava prestes a responder quando alguém gritou para eles.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA O CASALSINHO AI LEVANTAR DO CHÃO E ENTRAR DE UMA VEZ PARA A AULA? – perguntou a voz irritada do treinador.

Como eles estavam absortos na pseudo-discussão que estavam tendo, com o susto eles se abraçaram e encararam o professor que estava irritado na porta do ginásio.

- S-sim, professor - respondeu Potter.

- Ótimo - disse ele voltando para dentro da aula.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até ela perceber que eles estavam ainda no mesmo lugar onde haviam caído quando se bateram – com Potter em cima dela - e abraçados. O que foi muito constrangedor.

No mesmo momento, ela tirou os braços do pescoço dele e começou a esmurrar seu peito, tentando fazê-lo sair de cima dela.

- AU! Pra que tanta violência? – perguntou ele se encolhendo pelos socos dela, mas ainda no mesmo lugar.

- Sai... De... Cima... De... Mim... AGORA! – ela gritou e ele, finalmente percebendo sua posição, saiu de cima dela.

Depois dos dois terem se levantado e, no caso dela, ajeitado as roupas, seguiram em direção ao ginásio.

- Sabe Evans – começou Potter, no que ela encarou-o – a maior parte das garotas teria ficado esfuziante por ter James Potter caído por cima de si, mas ao que parece...

- Eu não sou uma retardada como elas – ela respondeu cortante. – Sabe Potter, eu posso até não ser gostosa e tudo o mais, mas cérebro é uma das coisas que eu mais me orgulho de ter, ao contrário dessas _garotas _que se atiram aos pés de um garoto qualquer simplesmente por que ele é _bonitinho._

Ela deu as costas para ele e foi para o vestiário se trocar.

* * *

**James Potter**

_Bonitinho? _Como assim _bonitinho?_ Pelo que ele sabia _bonitinho _era apenas um feio arrumado. E James Potter jamais – JAMAIS! – poderia ser comparado com um feio arrumado.

Evans precisava de óculos. Isso ou ela tinha algum parafuso a menos – o que podia ser mesmo – porque até a porfª McGonagall (Minnie) achava ele lindo. (N/a: digam oi para o ego do Jay!).

_Bonitinho. _Hmpf, até parece.

Depois que ela falou aquele discurso ridículo, as pessoas que estavam em volta começaram a rir da cara dele. Ele sentiu-se corar. Quem eles pensavam que eram para rir da cara dele?

Ah, mas ele não ia deixar barato. Evans não podia sair falando essas coisas dele, para todo mundo ouvir e rirem dele sem ser castigada.

Um plano maroto surgiu na mente dele.

Hoje eles iriam jogar tênis em duplas. Como o professor já havia separado todos em duplas antes deles dois chegarem atrasados, eles tiveram que fazer dupla um com o outro.

Eles estavam jogando contra Sirius e Lene, e ele achou que poderia por seu plano em ação. O negócio era o seguinte: fazer Evans ficar bastante irritada para aceitar fazer uma aposta com ele. A sorte era que, a especialidade dele, era fazer aquela ruiva ficar irritada.

- Hey, ruiva? – falou ele enquanto rebatia a bola de Lene.

- Que? – perguntou ela com descaso.

- Achei a fantasia perfeita para você ir à festa da Clair – falou.

- Sério? – ela perguntou, rebatendo a bola de Sirius e marcando um ponto para eles.

- Sério - disse ele enquanto pegava o giz para passar na raquete. - Uma latinha da Skol. Que nem aquelas da propaganda que descem rolando a ladeira. É tipo um automóvel também.- ele ficou cuidando com o canto do olho a reação dela, e não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu que ela havia ficado vermelha.

Dorcas, que estava jogando na outra quadra com Lupin riu e falou para a ruiva:

- Viu Lily! Até o Jay concorda comigo.

Parecia que a Evans ia por fogo pela cabeça, mas ela preferiu não responder.

Eles seguiram jogando.

- Evans - chamou ele.

- Que Potter? - perguntou ela, desta vez irritada.

- Você fica gostosa jogando – ele fez a observação quase sem querer. Ele estava falando apenas para irritá-la, embora tivesse que admitir para si mesmo, que ela ficava realmente _interessante _enquanto jogava.

- Cala a boca.

- Sério, eu até te pegava se você não fosse nerd demais – ele falou sabendo que isso a irritaria mais. Ela odiava que a chamassem de nerd.

Ela parou de jogar.

- E quem disse que eu iria querer que você me 'pegasse'? – ela falou fazendo aspas no ar ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- E quem é que não iria querer? – ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

- Eu não quero – ela respondeu obstinada.

- Duvido. Se eu quisesse, você já estaria aqui ó, na minha mão - disse ele enquanto ela chegava mais perto.

- Eu não ficaria com você nem que você fosse o último homem do Universo. Não! Nem que você fosse o último homem de tudo que existe! – ela falou, os fios de cabelos se soltando do rabo de cavalo frouxo às suas costas.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntou ele se aproximando dela também.

- Porque eu jamais iria querer sair com alguém que já tivesse beijado mais da metade da escola e que acha que mulheres são apenas itens de uma lista.

- Eu não acho isso – ele falou indignado.

- Ah não? Então o que você acha? – perguntou ela com a sombrancelha ruiva erguida.

- Eu acho que as mulheres são... são... gostosas - _ Cara, James, que resposta mais horrível!_

- Você é um estúpido Potter – disse ela com repúdio na voz.

- Eu sei Evans, eu sei - disse ele, e revidando completou - mas na realidade eu é que não ficaria com você, mesmo que você não fosse uma _nerd_.

- E por quê? - perguntou ela, ficando confusa com o rumo da conversa.

- Porque você é muito sem sal – ele falou maldosamente.

- Sem sal é a sua ...

- Opa. Não metam mães no meio. - disse Sirius que acompanhava cada palavra do que eles se falavam. - Só a minha.

- Ok, ok. Então, aceita fazer uma aposta comigo? – perguntou ele para ela.

- E porque eu faria isso? – perguntou ela perplexa.

- Porque quem perder vai ter que pagar um mico muito grande e pedir desculpas para o outro – ele falou.

- De joelhos? – perguntou ela interessada.

- Ah... – ele hesitou. Qual é? Ele não queria ter de se ajoelhar para ela. Mesmo que a hipótese de ela ganhar a aposta ser muito remota.

- Com medo Potter?

- Tudo bem, de joelhos.

- E qual seria a aposta? – perguntou ela sorrindo. Todos na sala assistiam a mais uma aposta dos dois, inclusive o professor.

- Eu juro que se você me surpreender na festa eu faço uma serenata para você - disse ele.

Ela arqueou as sombrancelhas.

- Surpreender como?

- Que você esteja tão diferente que eu nem reconheça você.

- Feito - disse ela estendendo a mão para fazer um acordo.

- E se você não me surpreender o que eu ganho? - perguntou ele.

- O que você quer?

Pensa, pensa...

- Eu quero que você se vista da latinha da Skol por uma semana.

- QUEEÊ? - gritou Lily.

- Você acha que não consegue?

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Você não me conhece James Potter – ela respondeu misteriosamente. – Fechado.

Estendeu a mão para fechar o acordo.

Ele não pôde deixar de ficar com medo do sorrisinho que ela lançou para ele.

* * *

**N/a: Oiiee!**

**Bella Potter Cullen ~ **_Que bom que você gostou. A parte do Jay ficou bem divertida mesmo._

_Continua acompanhando e muito obrigado pelos seus reviews!_

_Beijoss_

**Lady Aredhel Anarion ~**_ Latinha da Skol foi forte né não?_

_Huahsuhaushuahsuhasuhasu_

_Tadinha da Lily gente, só por beber um pouquinho já vira piada. Coitada._

_Obaaa! Que bom que você favoritou._

_Obrigado._

_Beijoss_

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**P.S.: Pessoas, mandem reviews, please! E façam uma autora feliz :)**

**Mandar reviews não mata ninguém, até emagrece!**

**Beijos**


	5. Simpatias de amor

**_Simpatias de amor - Capítulo Quatro_**

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes**

- Estou indo mãe! – ela gritou assim que saiu pela porta de entrada de sua casa.

Decidiu que não iria ficar em casa naquele dia e resolveu sair e caminhar pelo centro da cidade.

Estava saindo de uma loja de roupas quando ouviu o celular tocar.

- Alô? – ela falou assim que pôs o fone no ouvido.

- _Dorquitchas! – _ela ouviu a voz de Lily. – _Onde você está?_

- Estou no centro Lily – ela respondeu para a amiga.

_- Porque você não vem aqui para casa depois? Estamos eu e Lene aqui._

- Ta, eu vou ir para ai então. Beijos.

- _Trás pipocas – _a voz de Lene gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Ok, levo sim – ela respondeu sorrindo e desligou a chamada.

Foi atravessar a rua para ir para a casa da amiga quando viu uma loja de artefatos místicos a algumas casas de distância. Ela adorava esse tipo de loja.

Entrou pela porta e um cheiro forte de incensos a atingiu.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-la? – a atendente foi até ela sorrindo.

- Na verdade eu estava apenas dando uma olhada – ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

- Fique à vontade.

Estava vendo alguns sinos dos ventos que pensava em presentear sua mãe, quando Remo Lupin passou pela vitrine da loja.

Ela não pôde conter um suspiro.

- Sabe... – a atendente foi até ela novamente, olhando para onde Remo havia sumido. – Nós temos um livro de simpatias e...

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – ela perguntou indignada para a mulher.

Quem essa mulher pensava que era? Estava dizendo que ela, Dorcas Meadowes, não conseguia conquistar um garoto sozinha? Hãm.

- Me desculpe, eu só quis ajudar não ofender – a atendente se desculpou. – É que o livro está em promoção é eu pensei...

- Você disse promoção?

- É.

Essa atendente sabia vender seu peixe.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Dorcas não podia estar falando sério.

- Qual é Dorcas, você não está pensando mesmo em fazer isso não é? - perguntou ela olhando descrente para Lene.

Dorcas ficou escarlate e apertou o livro mais perto de si.

- Ah Lily, é que a moça ofereceu de tanta boa vontade... E não custa nada tentar não é mesmo? - disse Dorcas para ela com os olhos de um cão sem dono.

- Ah Dorcas custa sim - disse Lene que estava com o rosto enterrado no livro de simpatias que Dorcas havia levado. - Aqui diz que a gente vai precisar comprar uma vela rosa, uma vermelha, uma laranja e uma azul. Também tem que comprar 1m de tecido branco e um sabonete de rosas.

- Sério, pra que tudo isso? - perguntou ela indo ler o que estava escrito. – E pra quê é preciso uma calcinha preta?

- É tipo um pagamento para os espíritos bons que nos ajudam em nossos momentos de desespero - disse Dorcas sabiamente.

Lene e ela se olharam, começaram a rir.

- Affe, Dorcas, você ainda acredita nessas bobagens? – perguntou Lene se abanando depois de ter um acesso de risos.

- Ok, ok. Se vocês não querem me ajudar, também não precisa ofender – Dorcas fez um beicinho e pegou o livro da mão de Lene.

- Ta bem Dorcas - ela falou quando recuperou a voz. Afinal, quem ia ajudar Dorcas a sair de algum apuro se algo de ruim acontecesse?

- Pode contar comigo também - disse Lene.

Dorcas levantou da cama, fechou o livro e disse com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- Então vamos às compras.

Elas saíram da casa dela e foram até o centro novamente, e entraram na loja que Dorcas indicou para elas. Era bem bonitinha até, cheia de sinos e objetos feitos à mão.

- Sério! Eu não sei pra que um espírito vai querer uma calcinha preta. Ele nem pode usar – Lene resmungou depois que elas compraram uma calcinha preta extremamente pequena.

- Não questione Lene, nós estamos fazendo algo pra o Bem Maior – Dorcas disse, fazendo ela e Lene rirem de novo.

- Sabe Dorcas, não tem como não se divertir com você – Lene falou dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga.

- Bom, então, qual o próximo item? – ela perguntou, olhando curiosa para Dorcas que largou umas sacolas no chão e pegou o livro de dentro da bolsa.

- Aqui diz que o próximo item é... _Uma cueca do amado._

- QUÊ? - berraram ela e Lene fazendo várias pessoas olharem para elas.

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Ela não podia acreditar no que estavam fazendo. Tudo bem que ela achava abunda do Lupin gostosinha, mas daí ir roubar uma cueca da casa dele, quando ele não estivesse em casa? Era loucura.

Elas estavam espiando a casa do Remo detrás de um muro que havia em frente.

Aparentemente não havia ninguém em casa.

Ela levantou de onde estava e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore próxima

- Sinceramente, eu ainda não acredito que eu vou fazer isso, mas se a gente quer mesmo invadir a casa, a hora é essa – ela falou para as outras que ainda estavam abaixadas.

- Cara, isso vai dar merda - disse Lily indo até ela e se empoleirando na arvore para poder pular o muro.

- Cala a boca Lily, se não eles ouvem - disse Dorcas pulando depois de Lily.

- Eles quem? - perguntou Lily assustada olhando para os lados, atenta.

- Os espíritos.

Pelo amor de Deus, e depois ela dizia que essa garota era sua melhor amiga. Ela tinha que revisar melhor seu circulo de amizades antes que acabasse presa por furto e invasão a domicilio.

Elas andaram pelo pátio tentando não fazer barulho e procuraram pela janela que seria o quarto de Remo. Enfim encontraram uma que dava para um quarto que mais parecia uma biblioteca de tão atulhada de livros que estava. Era do Lupin obviamente.

Dorcas, sem escrúpulo nenhum, aproveitou que a janela estava entreaberta e empurrou-a para cima até que desse para elas entrarem e pulou para dentro.

- Podem entrar garotas, está tudo limpo – Dorcas falou e ela sentiu que só faltava uma maia calça em sua cabeça para completar a cena.

Lily foi atrás e depois ela.

- Ta bem, Lene, você olha no banheiro, eu olho nas gavetas e Lily, você cuida a porta.

- Por que eu? – Lily perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Porque você é mais rápida para arranjar desculpas se ele nos pegar - disse Dorcas.

- Tudo bem.

Ela entrou no banheiro, à procura da bendita cueca enquanto as outras ficavam no quarto.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Ela estava tremendo de medo só de imaginar se pegassem elas ali. O que elas iriam dizer? Que elas estavam ali para roubar uma cueca? Pelo amor de Deus uma c-u-e-c-a! Isso era ridículo. Ela estava se perguntando em porque ela havia aceitado ir até ali.

Quem em sã consciência teria aceitado fazer parte dos planos malucos da Dorcas? Era quase certo que eles não acabavam bem. Droga.

Ela ficou espiando para fora para ver se ninguém estava chegando, quando ela ouviu um barulho de chave na porta, no mesmo momento que Dorcas dizia:

- Encontrei!

Ela entrou correndo no quarto tentando fazer o menor barulho possível mas não adiantou de nada; ela acabou dando um encontrão em Dorcas que caiu por cima da Lene que caiu por cima da escrivaninha que estava cheia de livros.

Oh Deus, com esse barulho elas acordariam até o papa.

Ficou tudo um silêncio do lado de fora da porta. Até que:

- Cara, acho que tem alguém lá dentro - disse a voz da última pessoa na terra que ela iria querer que a encontrasse naquelas condições. Potter.

Lily olhou para as outras.

Dorcas estava com a cueca do Remo na cabeça e Lene havia sumido de baixo dos milhões de livros que haviam caído em sua cabeça.

O que elas iam fazer?

* * *

**N/a: Dorcas é uma louca não é mesmo?**

**Como será que elas vão se livrar dessa agora?**

**Hohohoho**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Gostaria que mandassem mais reviews pra eu saber se tá bom :(**

**Anyway...**

**Bella Potter Cullen ~**_ É beeem dificil de saber quem vai ganhar a aposta não é mesmo?_

_Huahsuahsuhaushaushuahsuahs_

_Que bom que você tá se divertindo com a fic._

_Beijos e obrigado pelo review!_

**Até o próximo capítulo, e por favor, comentem?**

**Beijoss **


	6. Brônquite asmática

**N/a: Oiiii pessoas! Como estão?**

**Mais um capítulo aqui... Demorei um pouco pra postar porque tava sem net :/**

**Respostas aos reviews lá em baixo :)**

**Bom capítulo!**

* * *

_**Brônquite asmática - Capítulo Cinco**_

* * *

**James Potter**

Ele, Sirius e Remo, haviam acabado de sair do jogo de futebol da escola e foram direto para a casa de Remo para se arrumarem, já que mais tarde eles iriam sair.

Estavam conversando sobre o jogo quando Remo abriu a porta e eles ouviram barulhos vindos do quarto de Remo.

Ele olhou para os outros dois que estavam paralisados na porta e sem querer, falou alto demais:

- Cara, acho tem alguém lá dentro. - Jura? Com um berro desses a pessoa já tinha dado no pé. Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Quem será? – Remo perguntou baixinho, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Eu sinceramente ainda não sou Nostradamus pára prever esse tipo de coisa – Sirius respondeu irônico.

Ele revirou os olhos para os amigos e foi em direção à porta do quarto do amigo, mas foi impedido por Sirius.

- É melhor você pegar algo com que possa se proteger, caso alguém tente te matar ou sei lá – Sirius sussurrou.

Remo foi até um armário ali perto e voltou com um taco de baseball na mão.

Foi na frente e fez sinal para eles seguirem atrás.

Parou em frente a porta e fez sinal de três com os dedos, para indicar que no três eles iriam invadir o quarto.

Ele podia sentir o suor frio descer por suas costas. E se fosse alguém perigoso?

Um... Dois... Três... BAM.

Eles entraram com tudo. Remo preparado para bater em quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali dentro, Sirius em uma posição que ele achou que deveria ser de Karatê e ele estava com os punhos cerrados, prontos para bater na infeliz criatura que passasse em sua frente.

Mas a cena que eles encontraram lá dentro os fez paralisarem:

Lene segurava um livro aberto em uma mão e com a outra abanava Lily que estava com um pano cinza nas mãos que passava na testa de Dorcas que estava deitada na cama de Remo.

- Q-que é que está acontecendo? - perguntou Remo pasmo com a situação.

- Bronquite asmática - respondeu Lene olhando para eles com uma cara de desespero.

- Bronquite asmática? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ou também pode ser chamada de asma brônquica, é uma doença caracterizada pela inflamação crônica das vias aéreas, o que determina o seu estreitamento, causando dificuldade respiratória - respondeu a CDF da Ruiva. Como se ele soubesse o que eram vias aéreas?

- É o que? – perguntou para Lene enquanto Evans fazia uma cara irritada para ele.

- Falta de ar - respondeu Lene começando a abanar Dorcas que, agora que ele prestava atenção, estava aparentemente tendo falta de ar.

Remo pareceu perceber isso também.

- DORCAS! - Remo berrou indo para a beira da cama sem saber o que fazer.

- Re-e-mo - disse Dorcas quase sem ar.

- Ela está morrendo! - disse Remo olhando para ele com uma cara de desespero.

- O QUE VAMOS FAZER? O QUE VAMOS FAZER? - perguntava Sirius, aos berros. Se ele não conhecesse Sirius poderia dizer que seu amigo estava chapado pela sua reação exagerada. Mas como ele conhecia...

- Saiam de perto meninos, se não vão abafar ela - disse Lene fazendo com que Remo e Sirius se encostassem na parede.

- Ga-a-ro-t-tas - disse Dorcas com um esforço enorme, abrindo os olhos de um modo um tanto... exagerado?

- Fala Dorcas - disse Evans se ajoelhando ao seu lado com uma cara de choro que o deixou penalizado.

- Fo-oi m-muito b-bom... c-co-nhecer v-vocês... Ah - e com um último estremeção ela parou de se mexer.

Não, isso era brincadeira não era? Só podia.

Ele não podia ter visto Dorcas morrer. Tudo bem que eles nunca houvessem sido muito ligados mas isso não era algo que ele quisesse presenciar.

- Dorcas? - perguntou Evans, chorando. - NÃAAAOOO! NÃO SE VÁ!

Dos olhos de Remo escorriam lágrimas e Six parecia ter virado pedra. Ele? Bom, ele ainda estava se controlando para não desmaiar.

- Acho que ela precisa de uma respiração boca a boca - disse Lene, quebrando o silêncio melancólico que havia se instalado no quarto.

- É - disse Evans, se recuperando _muito rapidamente_ do choro. - Remo, você precisa fazer uma respiração boca a boca nela.

- P-porque eu? - perguntou Remo assustado, sendo arrancado de seus prováveis devaneios.

- Porque você... Ah... Vai logo lá fazer a respiração poxa! - disse Evans empurrando-o sobre Dorcas.

Remo aproximou seu rosto do de Dorcas, respirou fundo e encostou seus lábios nos dela.

Naquele momento Evas e Lene trocaram um sorrisinho muito estranho.

* * *

**Dorcas 'apreciando o momento' Meadowes**

* * *

Por tudo que era mais sagrado em todos os universos que existiam! Ela estava sendo beijada! Sendo beijada por Remo Lupin! Deus, se fosse assim ela iria querer ter uma crise de bronquite asmática todos os dias de sua vida.

Ela se segurou o máximo que pode para não agarra-lo bem ali – afinal era tudo uma encenação para elas poderem fugir dali – mas foi inútil.

Suas mãos foram até os cabelos estupendamente macios dele e o puxaram para um beijo mais profundo. Ela não podia perder uma chance daquelas.

Ele, depois de um pequeno momento de hesitação, correspondeu e a agarrou também.

Suas amigas poderiam falar o que bem entendessem, mas essa simpatia definitivamente havia dado certo.

O clima estava esquentando drasticamente – as mãos de Lupin estavam subindo por sua blusa – quando o cachorro mais desgraçado de todos os tempos interrompeu.

- É bom ver que você está melhor Dorcas – Sirius falou com um sorriso em sua voz.

Ela se separou de Remo e ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão. – Mas tem algo que eu gostaria de saber, moças. Porque vocês estavam aqui?

Sirius era um cachorro mesmo!

* * *

**Sirius Black**

* * *

- Bem... - começou Marlene meio sem jeito tentando conter o riso depois de toda a cena que havia ocorrido.

- Nós estávamos fugindo de um mendigo na rua - Lily completou com certeza em sua voz.

- Um o que? - perguntou Remo ainda confuso depois de todo aquele lance de 'beijo-pegação' que ele havia tido com a Meadowes.

- Um mendigo - repetiu a ruiva, séria - ele estava nos seguindo. Dai à gente saiu correndo desembestadas pela rua quando Dorcas começou a ter um ataque de asma – ela completou plausivelmente.

Ela ficou um pouco menos desconfiado com a explicação, mas James parecia não acreditar.

- Hey, mas espera um coisa. – ele encarou a ruiva com um sorriso sacana no rosto, que a fez corar - Como que vocês vieram parar aqui dentro?

Verdade. Como elas haviam parado ali dentro?

- A gente entrou aqui no pátio da casa do Remo pra fugir do mendigo e pra ajudar a Dorcas e... – Evans começou;

- Não tinha ninguém em casa e a gente precisava por a Dorcas em algum lugar - disse Lene continuando - A gente fez a volta no pátio e viu a janela do quarto do Remo aberta e decidiu entrar.

- Ai vocês chegaram – terminou de explicar Evans.

- E o Remo acabou de salvar a minha vida. Fim. - disse Dorcas lançando um olhar muito safado para Remo, para alguém que tinha acabado de quase morrer.

Remo, percebendo que ainda estava em cima de Dorcas se levantou rapidamente.

Jay estava com uma cara estranha que ele só foi entender quando ele falou:

- Isso é uma cueca na sua mão ruiva?

Ele encarou a mão de Evans e percebeu que o tal pano cinza era nada menos que uma cueca do Remo.

A ruiva ficou vermelho-tomate.

- Ah... Bem.. Sabe... – Ela falou jogando a cueca longe - A gente não achou nada melhor para passar na testa de Dorcas, dai...

- Eca! - ele exclamou. Nojo.

- Pelo menos a Dorcas ta viva agora, e uma parte desse milagre foi por causa da cueca do Remo - disse Lene em um discurso digno.

Evans a encarou incrédula, como se estivesse prestes a arremessar algo na cabeça da outra.

UHG! Sério. Ele preferia morrer por falta de ar do que ter uma cueca perto de seu rosto.

- Se você acha isso... - disse Jay estupidificado.

Lene já ia responder quando o toque de vários celulares diferentes a interrompeu.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

* * *

Ela ainda não acreditava que a desculpa idiota sobre o mendigo havia colado. Eles eram uns tapados mesmo.

Ela merecia um Oscar por ter inventado a história do mendigo tão rápido.

_"E este ano, como Melhor Atriz nós temos Lílian Evans! Com sua interpretação de 'um mendigo nos seguiu!'"_

O barulho de milhares de celulares ao esmo tempo atingiu seus ouvidos e ela pegou seu celular e leu a mensagem que havia chegado.

_" Festa de Máscaras de Clair de La Vega_

_Hoje, 20:00, no Party's and Dance._

_Esperamos por você!"_

Ela olhou para as garotas que haviam acabado de ler suas mensagens também.

Droga, só faltavam duas horas para a festa e elas ainda nem haviam começado a se arrumar.

Dorcas se levantou de um pulo da cama - nem parecendo alguém que quase morreu por falta de ar - e Lene largou o livro em cima da escrivaninha destruída.

- Bom, foi muito bom conversar com vocês, mas nós temos que ir. Sabe como é, a gente precisa se arrumar - disse Lene saindo pela porta do quarto como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- É... hmm... Tchau - disse Dorcas, mas antes de sair pela porta ela olhou para o Remo e disse: - Obrigada.

Remo ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos dela - o que era realmente muita coisa já que seus cabelos eram do vermelho mais vermelho do mundo.

Ela estava prestes a sair quando Potter a parou.

- Boa sorte Evans - disse ele com um sorrisinho malicioso irritante.

Oh santa merda! Ela havia se esquecido completamente da aposta que havia feito com a simpatia louca de Dorcas na cabeça.

Agora sim ela ia se ferrar. Ia ter que andar vestida de latinha de cerveja por uma semana. O maior mico de todos os tempos e seria ela a pagar.

Oh Deus!

* * *

**N/a: Espero que o capítulo esteja bom e que vocês gostem :)**

**.**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion ~ **_Essas garotas são umas loucas não são?_

_Huhsauhsuahsuahsuhas_

_Pois é, elas se livraram por pouco..._

**JackieMooneyLestrange ~ **_Que bom que você tá achando legal a fic :)_

_Obrigado pelo review!_

_Beijoss_

**Bella Potter Cullen ~ **_Dorcas é completamente sem noção, isso sim!_

_Muito doidaaa._

_Huhasuhaushaushaushuahsaus_

_Sim, é no Nyah! que eu posto também :)_

_Beijoss_

**Coraline D. Snape ~ **_Que bom que você tá se divertindo com a fic!_

_Huhaushaushuahsuahsuhaushaush_

_Deve ter sido muito hilário a Dorcas com a cueca na cabeça não acha? hehehe_

_Obrigado pelo review!_

**_Até o próximo capítulo!_**

**_Comentem poooor favoor?_**

**_Beijoss_**


	7. Des'Arrumações

**_(Des)Arrumações – Capítulo Seis._**

* * *

**_Marlene McKinnon_**

* * *

Assim que saíram da casa do Lupin e estavam a uma distância segura ela soltou o suspiro de alivio que estava segurando.

Meu Deus, o que havia sido aquilo?

- Lil', me belisca? – ela pediu dando o braço para a amiga que a encarou por alguns minutos antes de dar de ombros e a beliscar.

Mas não foi um beliscãozinho, foi o Senhor beliscão.

- AAHHH SUA VACA! NÃO PRECISAVA BELISCAR TÃÃO FORTE! – ela berrou enquanto via estrelinhas pela dor de seu braço.

- AH, desculpa! – Lily falou passando as mãos por seus ouvidos. – Caramba Lene, de onde você tira tanta força para gritar? Não sei se algum dia voltarei a escutar novamente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu só estava querendo saber se havia sido tudo um sonho daqueles bem malucos, ou se a Dorcas realmente nos convenceu a fazer essa loucura – ela deu uma olhada para Dorcas que encolheu os ombros.

- Sonhando? Eu tenho certeza de que se isso não fosse verdade, seria um pesadelo e não um sonho – Lily falou se sacudindo.

- Uh, mas você salvou a Pátria com o negócio do mendigo Lil's – Dorcas falou. – Você poderia ganhar um Oscar, definitivamente. Você nem piscou quando mentiu.

- _Você, você, você é o cara... Você, você, você é... – _Lene cantou sorrindo.

- Ah, nem foi pra tanto - disse Lily - pior foi a Lene com sua campanha da cueca salvadora. Sério Lene, você não precisava ter dito aquilo.

As três caíram na gargalhada.

Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e deu um berro, fazendo Lily se engasgar por ter parado de dar risada tão rápido.

- Marlene Mckinnon! Você está querendo matar a Lilica é? - disse Dorcas dando tapinhas tão fortes nas costas de Lily que ela se grudou contra a parede de um prédio.- LILY! Ai meu Deus! Desculpe-me.

Lílian se desgrudou da parede e olhou pras amigas com uma cara assassina.

- Quando vocês quiserem me matar, só me dêem um tiro. É menos doloroso - disse Lily massageando seu braço.

- Ah, desculpinha! - ela abraçou Lily junto com Dorcas. - A gente não vive sem você! Eu só gritei porque a gente só tem 1:30m pra se arrumar.

- SÓ ISSO? Deus! É melhor a gente ir de uma vez! - disse Dorcas ficando em posição de como se estivesse pronta para correr.

Dorcas era um caso perdido, definitivamente.

- Tudo bem, vamos nessa! - disse ela começando a caminhar.

- Hei, esperem vocês duas - disse Lily que continuava parada no mesmo lugar com uma cara de conspiração.

- Que foi Lil? Vamos de uma vez, se não a gente vai chegar atrasada na festa! – Dorcas falou desesperada.

- Eu preciso passar em um lugar antes disso – ela falou e foi em direção a um salão de beleza que havia por ali. – o Potter vai se dar mal, escrevam o que eu digo. Ele escolheu a ruiva errada para apostar.

Seja o que fosse que Lily estava preparando, Lene tinha certeza de que James deveria tomar muito cuidado, porque aquela ruiva era a Treva quando queria.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Se James Potter achava que iria se dar bem nessa aposta ele estava muito enganado. Mas estava enganado mesmo. Ela se olhou no espelho e, se não soubesse que era ela que estava em frente ao espelho, perguntaria quem é que estava usando seu vestido.

_Prepare-se Potter. Hohoho._

Ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou suas amigas na confusão que era o seu quarto. Tinha roupas e maquiagens para tudo quanto era lado. Ela até já esperava uma grande bronca de sua mãe.

Suas amigas já estavam prontas, as duas vestidas com suas fantasias perfeitas.

Dorcas estava de anjinha com um vestido tão curto que de angelical não tinha nada, uma asinha cuti-cuti, uma auréola em torno de seus lindos cabelos loiros e uma máscara lindinha.

Lene estava de diabinha e se Dorcas estava safada, ela com certeza iria ser a perdição de alguém (ou alguns) essa noite, com um vestido tão justinho que devia estar colado em seu corpo com super bonder, uns chifresinhos vermelhos e uma máscara que cobria apenas os olhos.

- Lily é você mesma? - perguntou Dorcas olhando incrédula para ela.

- UAU! - exclamou Lene sem mais palavras.

- Vocês acham que assim o Potter não me reconhece? - ela perguntou ficando um pouco incerta.

- Cara, se eu não soubesse que tinha sido você que estava no banheiro, eu ia perguntar quem é que estava usando a roupa da Lily - disse Dorcas chegando falando exatamente o que ela havia pensado.

- Você está gostosa Lily - falou Lene.

- Obrigado Lene - disse ela dando um sorriso enorme para a amiga - Deixa eu ir ali pôr a saia do vestido.

Ela acabou de se vestir e se olhou no espelho.

Ela estava irreconhecível. Sério. O vestido caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, delineando suas curvas - que ela não fazia idéia que tinha - e, quando chegava na cintura ele abria em um rodado fofo. Parecia que ela era uma princesa de contos de fadas.

Seu cabelo? Ah, ela pôs uma peruca preta. Com um coque e alguns cachos caindo pelos seus ombros.

Finalizando, ela pôs a máscara delicada que cobriria boa parte de seu rosto deixando apenas seus olhos verdes e sua boca de amostra.

Talvez fosse hoje que James Potter aprenderia a nunca mexer com uma ruiva.

* * *

**James Potter**

- James porque você está vestido assim? A gente não ia de Três Mosqueteiros? - perguntou Remo que estava vestido de mosqueteiro e se olhava no espelho para ajeitar os cabelos.

- Sei lá. Resolvi mudar - respondeu ele corando de leve com a lembrança do porquê da mudança repentina.

- E se transformar em príncipe? - perguntou Remo.

- Pois é... E ai, estou gostoso? - perguntou ele para mudar de assunto.

- Ô lá em casa. - disse Six fazendo cara de safado.

- Cala a boca Six - disse ele rindo.

- Hahá!

Ele acabou de arrumar seus cabelos que, por incrível que pareça, não estavam bagunçados ou rebeldes (efeito de milhões de quilos de gel). Ele pôs a máscara e se encarou.

Ele estava diferente. Parecia... Decente. Se ele não soubesse que ele estava em frente ao espelho, talvez não se reconhecesse.

Estranho.

E o mais estranho era a sensação na boca de seu estômago. Uma espécie de frio na barriga, uma antecipação. Como se algo fosse acontecer.

Sacudiu-se internamente tentando abafar esses pensamentos sem pé nem cabeça.

- Agora a gente vai parecer dois babacas Remo. _Os dois Mosqueteiros_. Isso com certeza não é legal! - disse Sirius enquanto examinava ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar descrente. - Você parece um moço decente vestido assim, Jay.

- É - disse Remo - Está pra casar - acrescentou pondo as duas mãos embaixo do rosto e piscando os olhos em um gesto muito gay.

Eles riram com isso.

- Vamos logo galera! - disse ele pegando a chave do carro e saindo pela porta de seu quarto. - Uma ruiva está esperando para perder uma aposta.

- Uhuull! - gritou Sirius parecendo um retardado.

Eles chegaram na festa que estava o maior luxo cheio de luzes coloridas que piscavam a toda hora e uma decoração em vermelho com prata.

O dj – que era um dos melhores da cidade – estava tocando músicas da hora, enquanto muitas pessoas mascaradas soltavam à franga dançando no salão.

Tinha pessoas de tudo que é jeito. Até vestidas de gêmeas siamesas. Muito hilário.

Eles foram para o bar e ficaram olhando a multidão que já havia lá dentro. Tinha muita _mina_ gostosa.

- Cara, vocês viram a Jessie? Ela está com o maior bundão!

- Hmm - respondeu Remo que cuidava a entrada.

- Que foi Remo? Vendo se a Dorquinhas está aqui é? - perguntou Sirius malicioso fazendo gracinhas do amigo.

Remo ficou vermelho como certa ruiva que ele conhecia e não respondeu nada.

Ruiva.

Onde será que ela estava? Será que já havia chegado?

Ele começou a analisar o salão, à procura de algum cabelo vermelho-fogo.

Ahá! Ele se esticou quanto viu, bem no meio do salão uma menina vestida de mulher gato com cabelos vermelhos.

Mas não era Evans...

- Hey Jay! Você não acha mesmo que quando a Evans vir você vai reconhece-la não é? – perguntou Sirius o encarando com um copo na mão. - Porque tipo, vocês apostaram que ela surpreenderia você, então é de se esperar que você não a reconheça.

- Você não tem noção de como a Evans é. Sutilidade não faz parte do seu vasto vocabulário.

- Me diz, porque essa implicância toda com ela? - perguntou Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Cara, ela é irritante.

Sirius estava prestes a responder quando Remo o cutucou.

Eles olharam para Remo que estava com uma cara de babaca e apontava para a entrada.

Quando eles viraram para ver, deveriam ter ficado com uma cara parecidíssima com a do Remo.

Duas garotas lindas haviam entrado.

Uma anjinha e uma diabinha.

Agora ele não sabia se preferiria ia para o inferno ou o céu.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Ele devia estar sonhando. Ele estava no céu.

Ou no inferno. Depende de qual das duas você estivesse olhando. Meu Deus, isso era a perdição. Definitivamente.

Mas se bem que se fosse para escolher, a visão do inferno até que não era tão má.

A anjinha tava uma gata mas a diabinha...

GOSTOSAAAAA.

Ele ficou olhando abobado para ela até que decidiu ir lá e marcar território – sacas?. Ela ia ser sua nem que para isso ele tivesse que latir a noite inteira. Nossa, esses trocadilhos realmente não eram legais.

Ele chegou perto dela com seu melhor sorriso sedutor até que ela se virou para ele.

Sorriu e ele ficou meio abobado.

- E ai Black, tudo beleza? - perguntou a voz irreconhecível da ... Lene?

- Lene?

- E ai? - disse ela.

- Desde quando você é tão gostosa? – Pára tudo. Ele não havia falado isso alto não é mesmo? Diz que não! Não.

- Caramba, você é bem direto não é? - disse Lene fazendo um beicinho sexy, deixando-o completamente sem reação - Eu sou gostosa desde sempre. Você que nunca percebeu.

E depois ele é que era direto? Fala sério.

- Lenee, pedi um pra você também ó - disse a anjinha passando para Lene uma cerveja.

- Obrigadinha Dorcas.

- Dorcas? - cara o que essas meninas fizeram? Trocaram de corpo? Por que até hoje mais cedo elas não estavam assim.

Ele nunca pensou que fosse dizer essas palavras, mas _Jesus me abana!_

- Olá Sirius!

- Onde está a Lily? - ele perguntou com medo do que a ruiva pudesse estar vestindo. E se ele tivesse um infarto?

- Ainda não está aqui - disse Lene trocando um sorrisinho maléfico com a Dorcas.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para as garotas que pareciam ter saído diretamente de seus sonhos mais safados e decidiu sair logo dali.

Antes que fizesse qualquer bobagem.

* * *

**Lady Aredhel Anarion ~ **_Siiim, elas são loucas de tudo com tada a certeza! _

_Dorcas é uma esperta mesmo! _

_Agora falta pouco pra cena do beijo, não se preocupe :)_

**Dully ~ **_A desculpa do mendigo com certeza foi a melhor. Huahsuahsuahushaus._

_Dorquinhas é crazyy!_

_Que bom que você tá gostando :)_

**Bella Potter Cullen ~ **_Ouwn *-*_

_Que bom que você gostou da minha fic!_

**Ssika ~ **_Ebaaa! Que bom que tá adorando *-*_

_Obrigado pelo review!_

**Coraline D. Snape ~ **_Huahsuahshasuhas_

_Pois é, essas loucas inventaram uma desculpa ótima não é mesmo?_

_Eu não faço a menor ideia de onde saiu o negócio da brônquite asmática,_

_Eu tava escrevendo o capítulo feliz e elas precisavam de uma desculpa e essa foi a que saiu._

_Huahsuhasuaushas_

**JackieMooneyLestrange ~ **_Que bom que você se divertiu lendo. Eu também me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic :)_

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!_

**N/a: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo :)**

**Muito obrigado a todos os reviews! Beijoss :***


	8. Lenelícious

**_Lenelícious – Capítulo Sete_**

* * *

**Remo Lupin**

* * *

Ele estava olhando distraidamente pelo salão enquanto bebia um drink. Onde estava Dorcas?

Não que ele se importasse muito com isso... Sabe como é? Mas ele estava curioso sobre sua _fantasia_.

Estava encostado no bar quando viu Sirius vindo em sua direção com uma cara de cachorro que caiu do carro.

- Que foi almofadas? - perguntou ele para Sirius que pedia ao barman uma cerveja.

- Quer mesmo saber o que houve? – Sirius perguntou dando um longo gole em sua bebida. – O que houve se chama _Marlene McKinnon._

- Lene? – ele perguntou despreocupado. Lene era profissional no quesito '_atormentar Sirius Black'_. – Que é que tem ela? Está bem?

- Se ela está bem? – Sirius riu sarcasticamente. – Ela está ótima! Boníssima! – deu outro gole na cerveja e o encarou com uma cara de dar dó. - Cara, como é que a gente pode ficar todo o dia vendo uma pessoa passar na sua frente e não perceber que essa pessoa é uma baita de uma gostosa? E pior. Como é que eu, _Sirius Pegador Black_, nunca sai com a Lene? Porque, pelo amor de todos os deuses!, Ela é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Opa, isso não era nada do que ele esperava.

- Há Sirius, ao que parece a Lene te deixou mal _mesmo _dessa vez não é? – ele riu e voltou a encarar o salão enquanto respondia a pergunta do amigo. - Primeiro: a Lene sempre foi gostosa, tanto que quase todos os caras da escola babam por ela, segundo: você nunca saiu com ela porque você não quis porque ela sempre deu chances para você e terceiro: para de fazer essa cara de cachorro sem dono que já está me dando pena.

Sirius olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Você também estaria com a minha cara se você tivesse visto a _Dorquinhas._

- Quê? Ela já está aqui? - ele começou a se esticar para ver melhor a multidão.

Sirius deu um sorriso muito estranho.

- Ali ó – apontou para um aglomerado que se formava na pista de dança, onde vários caras babavam em cima de uma garota vestida de anjo.

Anjo que de anjo não tinha nada!

- Deus! - foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer. Era Dorcas mesmo? Porque ele não lembrava de ela ser tão gostosa assim.

- Huh, ela por algum acaso fez algum tipo de troca de corpo? Porque eu não me lembrava de ela ser assim tão... _Tão! – _ele falou enquanto se abanava e bebia o seu drink.

- Foi exatamente a mesma coisa que eu pensei – Six disse e riu. – Essas garotas são más Remuxo.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

* * *

Ele estava tomando um drink com Remo – que estava olhando bobamente para Dorcas – e tentava não pensar em quão justo era o vestido de Lene.

- Remo? – ele chamou o amigo que parecia estar fora de órbita.

- Humm? – perguntou.

- Vai lá e chaga nela de uma vez cara! - disse ele para o Remo. – Antes que alguém o faça.

- Não, e se ela me der um pé? - perguntou ele.

- Ela não vai te dar um pé, não depois do agarramento de vocês lá na sua casa. E aliás, ela beija bem? - perguntei.

- Muito, mas ela não é para seu bico - disse Remo bravo.

- Eu nem pensei nisso - ele disse com uma carinha angelical. – Cara, onde está o James?

Remo revirou os olhos e indicou com um dedo um cantinho escuro próximo ao bar.

Lá estava James, dando em cima de uma garota vestida de fada. É, ele realmente não perdia tempo.

Ele começou a olhar para o salão e seu olhar teimosamente se direcionou para onde estava Lene.

Quando olhou para ela seu copo se espatifou no chão. Um garoto vestido de Zorro estava abraçando ela e falando em seu ouvido. ELE ESTAVA, DEFINITIVAMENTE, GRITANDO POR MORTE.

Remo olhou para ele com uma cara assustada.

- Que foi cara? Parece que você quer matar alguém – perguntou o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É exatamente isso que eu estou prestes a fazer.

Zorro ou não, aquele carinha ia ver o que era bom pros dentes.

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

* * *

Ela estava dançando na pista de dança e trocava olhares com um menino vestido de Zorro há algum tempo. O garoto foi se aproximando dela aos poucos e, por fim, segurou-a pela cintura para falar em seu ouvido.

- Você está a maior gata vestida assim – ele falou e ela apenas riu maliciosamente. – Está a fim de dar uma volta? – perguntou.

- Claro – ela respondeu com a voz rouca para o garoto e viu-o sorrir maliciosamente para ela.

- É impressão minha, ou está muito quente por aqui? – ele brincou chegando mais perto dela e tocando em seus cabelos.

Ela não podia negar que ele era bonito e que aquela roupa de Zorro o deixava muito sexy. Mas ela não pôde deixar de pensar que preferiria que ele estivesse vestido de Mosqueteiro e que fosse _outro_.

_Dane-se! _Ela pensou abanando a cabeça mentalmente para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

O garoto foi se aproximando aos poucos de seu rosto, até que ela pôde sentir suas respirações se cruzarem. Estavam a poucos milímetros de distância e ela estava fechando os olhos quando sentiu o Zorro ser arrancado de perto dela. Literalmente.

- Que me... - começou a falar o Zorro mas foi impedido por um soco em seu estômago que tirou todo o seu ar.

DEUS! O que aquele cachorro estúpido estava fazendo?

- SIRIUS! QUE MERDA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?

Mas ele nem respondeu, pegou o Zorro DELA pelo colarinho e encostou-o na parede.

- Vaza daqui cara, antes que eu me arrependa de não ter dado um soco mais forte.

Hey! Quem ele pensava que era para fazer isso com seu pretendente? E outra, o que havia dado naquele idiota para ele agir assim?

O Zorro nem pensou duas vezes e foi embora depressa. Adios!

Ela se virou e encarou Black.

- SIRIUS BLACK! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – ela perguntou, jogando toda sua irritação em suas palavras e olhando para ele com a cara mais assassina que ela podia.

Sirius que apenas alguns segundos atrás estava todo machão, pareceu encolher com seu grito.

- E - eu... Ah... Ele tava se aproveitando de você Lene, eu só quis te proteger - disse ele com carinha de cachorro.

- E quem disse que eu queria que você me protegesse? - perguntou ela fazendo Sirius ficar vermelho.

- Eu não ia deixar aquele idiota tocar em você! - respondeu ele alterado.

- Sirius, você está bêbado? - só podia ser, porque ela podia jurar que ele estava com ciúmes.

- Não.

- Mas o que ... - ela foi impedida de continuar a falar por que nessa hora Sirius já estava colado nela.

Huh?

Ela não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, a única coisa que sabia era: que estava beijando Sirius Black.

E, oh meu Deus, isso era muito bom.

* * *

**James Potter**

* * *

Ele estava _conversando _com uma garota vestida de fada – cujo nome ele já havia esquecido – quando Clair foi ao palco e começou a falar.

A música parou e ela falou no microfone.

- Galera eu só tenho três palavras para vocês: AH MEU DEUS! – Clair falou e pôs a mão na boca.

Ãnh? Eram essas as palavras que ela queria dizer pra eles? Que menina maluca.

Mas então ele – assim como todos na festa - entendeu porque ela havia falado isso.

Pelas portas do salão estava entrando a garota mais linda que ele já havia visto. Vestia um vestido branco, com os cabelos negros presos em um coque meio solto que fazia alguns cachos caírem soltos por seu pescoço. Era uma princesa.

_Princesa... Princesa... Princesa..._

_PRINCESA?_

Hmm, talvez a tia da loja estivesse certa.

E se aquela não fosse sua princesa das previsões, dane-se, agora ela ia ser.

* * *

**N/a: Oi. Me desculpem a demora, mas é que eu fiquei sem pc e com a volta às aulas fiquei meio sem tempo também :/**

**Foi bem curtinho esse capítulo eu sei, mas o próximo é o do beijo e eu não vou demorar a postar é só vocês deixarem reviews que eu posto rapidinho :)**

**Obrigado à _Lady Aredhel Anarion, Duda Potter, JackieMooneyLestrange e a Coraline D. Snape _pelos reviews. Vocês me deixam muito feliz :)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijoss **


	9. NO máscaras

**N/a: Oiii :) Não demorei muito pra postar o capítulo!**

**Aproveitem e mandem reviews!**

_**NO máscaras - Capítulo Oito **_

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Lily saiu de casa e entrou no táxi com a sensação de que algo iria acontecer. Ela só não conseguia distinguir se seria algo bom ou ruim.

O táxi parou em frente o salão, ela pagou o motorista e ele se foi deixando-a sozinha. Ela olhou para as portas de entrada que estavam enfeitadas com os dizeres "_Festa de máscaras da Clair"_ estampados em preto e roxo.

Direcionou-se até a entrada e deu o convite para a recepcionista que a indicou a entrada.

Era a primeira festa legal em que ela iria. Fora as festas de aniversário de Lene que eram megalogigantescas ela só havia ido, no máximo, em algum aniversário de um aninho de algum primo distante. Triste.

Respirou fundo e entrou pelas portas no exato momento em que Clair estava se direcionando para falar no palco.

- Galera eu só tenho três palavras para vocês: AH MEU DEUS! – Clair falou e pôs as mãos na boca, deixando todas as pessoas na festa sem entenderem bulhufas.

Mas o desentendimento não durou muito tempo.

E de repente todos olhavam para ela. Fadas, bruxas, vampiros, e até gatos siameses pararam de dançar e conversar entre si para encará-la. Ela podia sentir as pernas tremerem e amaldiçoava até a última geração da família de Lene por ela tê-la obrigado a usar aqueles sapatos que eram maiores que as Torres Gêmeas. Sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Ótimo! Só o que ela precisava era ficar mais vermelha que um tomate!

Olhou para os lados e reconheceu Dorcas que sorria com aprovação para ela. Elas haviam decidido que, como sempre andavam juntas, não deveria ficar com elas essa noite, se não Potter com certeza iria descobrir que era ela.

Hmmm, onde será que estava Lene?

Começou a andar pelo salão, concentrada em seus pés, um pouco para evitar cair um baita tombo ali e outro pouco para evitar os olhares de todo mundo. Será que ninguém tinha mais o que fazer não? Que fossem catar coquinhos!

As pessoas, aos poucos foram voltando a dançar e a conversar entre si, mas ela continuava a olhar para o chão. Estava tão distraída que deu um encontrão em alguém.

-Me desculpe – ela falou quando a pessoa amparou-a impedindo que caísse.

Ela subiu os olhos e sentiu o ar deixando seus pulmões e não voltarem mais. Ele estava com uma máscara que cobria a maior parte de seu rosto deixando à mostra apenas um par de olhos entre castanho e acinzentado – não dava para saber – e sua boca.

Lily baixou os olhos e viu que ele estava vestido de príncipe. Uma fantasia vermelha e elegante que combinavam perfeitamente com a máscara dourada que estava usando.

Ele poderia ser confundido perfeitamente com um príncipe de verdade, não fosse o fato de estar de máscara.

_Príncipe de verdade... Príncipe... PRÍNCIPE?_

Ela encarou-o novamente. Meu Deus! Ele era lindo! E a tia maligna da lojinha parecia ter acertado com aquela precisão maluca.

Ele sorriu para ela como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando e ela sentiu um frio na barriga e uma aceleração considerável em seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Não foi nada – ele respondeu com a voz rouca.

Lily enrugou a testa para a familiaridade daquela voz, mas logo em seguida ele sorriu novamente fazendo com que esse pensamento saísse de sua mente.

Quem era esse ser maravilhoso em sua frente?

Ela percebeu que ele ainda estava segurando-a e se soltou, adivinhem? Corando.

Ela já ia sair da pista de dança quando começou a tocar Bad Romance da Lady Gaga e ela soltou uma exclamação feliz. Amava aquela música. O príncipe devia ter percebido isso porque ele chegou perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Ta a fim de dançar?

Ela estava prestes a dizer que não e sair o mais rápido possível dali – o que ela faria normalmente em um dia comum na escola -, mas lembrou-se que hoje ela não era realmente _ela, _ou melhor, ninguém sabia quem ela era.

- Mas é claro – ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto ele a levava para o meio da pista.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance **

Eles começaram a dançar no ritmo da música...

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **

**Caught in a bad romance **

Ele sabia dançar muito bem...

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-ma! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **

**Want your bad romance **

Eles começaram a sorrir um para o outro...

**I want your ugly I want your disease **

Isso estava cada vez mais divertido...

**I want your everything As long as it's free **

E as pessoas ao redor dos dois começaram a fazer uma rodinha para vê-los dançar...

**I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) **

Ele chegou mais perto dela agora...

**I want your drama The touch of your hand **

E lançou um sorrisinho muito safado para ela, que a fez tremer por dentro...

**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand **

Nossa, ele estava realmente muito perto agora...

**And I want your love (Love-love-love) **

**I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) **

E seus corpos estavam colados e suas bocas estavam a centímetros de distância...

E eles se beijaram. E foi o máximo.

* * *

**Autora (porque eu também posso XD) **

As pessoas que estavam ao redor do casal que estavam dançando maravilhosamente na pista, começaram a bater palmas quando os dois se beijaram.

Eles haviam dançado muito bem.

Perto dali Sirius, que estava indo buscar uma bebida para Lene, não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no meio do salão.

Quando chegou ao bar, encontrou Remo que estava lá desde que a festa havia começado e cuidava Dorcas que estava conversando com a Lene.

Sirius pegou a bebida e já ia falar para Remo ir logo falar com a Dorcas e parar de fazer um papel de idiota quando ele percebeu o tumulto no meio da pista de dança e viu quem estava no meio.

- Cara, é o James ali? - perguntou Sirius para Remo que olhou para onde ele estava apontando.

- Wow. Pelo visto ele pegou de jeito a princesa - exclamou Remo sorrindo ironicamente.

- Mas eu pensei que ele estivesse com a fadinha – Sirius falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você, mais do que ninguém nesse mundo Black, sabe como o jay é.

No outro lado do salão, Dorcas conversava com Lene sobre Sirius.

- Nossa, que agarramento todo foi aquele? – Dorcas perguntou para Lene que ficou corada. – Ele beija tão bem quanto todas falam?

Lene fez uma careta pelo comentário, mas respondeu assim mesmo.

- Ele beija muito melhor do que bem – Dorcas nem quis comentar sobre o estranho brilho nos olhos da amiga e começou a olhar o salão.

Viu Remo conversando com Sirius e sentiu um peso no estomago ao pensar que o garoto não tomava uma atitude nunca! Pelo amor de Deus! Daqui a pouco seria ela quem teria de tomar uma atitude.

Foi ai que ela viu o ajuntamento de pessoas no meio da pista. E viu quem estava bem no centro e o que estava fazendo.

- Lene? - perguntou Dorcas meio incrédula.

- Que foi Dorcas? - perguntou Lene que olhava Sirius do outro lado do salão.

- Aquela é a Lily? - Lene se virou para ver e sua expressão foi de choque.

- AH DEUS! Ela está no maior amasso.

* * *

**James Potter**

James nunca diria isso para ninguém, mas tinha que admitir para si mesmo. Aquele, definitivamente, era o melhor beijo que ele já havia dado.

Ele não pretendia ter ido tão rápido, mas eles estavam dançando e ele foi chegando mais perto, mais perto, até que seus corpos estavam tão juntos que ele não conseguiu resistir.

Achou familiares os olhos verdes da garota, mas esqueceu desse pensamento quando ela o beijou. E, as pessoas que estavam vendo-os dançar, agora batiam palmas para eles dois.

A princesa pareceu perceber isso e se afastou dele, ofegante. Corou. Ou pelo menos ele achou que sim já que sua máscara cobria boa parte do rosto.

- Então, o que você acha de ir para um lugar mais reservado? – ele perguntou com incerteza na voz. Estranho. Porque estava sentindo-se incerto? Pelo amor! Ele era James Potter!

A garota olhou para os lados, como se procurasse por alguém – e não deve ter achado – deu de ombros e sorriu, o acompanhando.

Ele a levou para um local mais reservado da festa e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ela parecia tão sem reação quanto ele. E eles se beijaram de novo. Como era bom beijar aquela garota.

James não lembrava de ter trocado muitas palavras com ela, só sabia que já eram quase meia-noite quando ela disse que iria ao banheiro. Ele nem viu a hora passar!

Se fosse em um dia comum, ele teria ficado com boa parte da população feminina daquela festa até essa hora. Mas hoje não era um dia comum e ele não queria ficar com mais ninguém naquela festa além daquela princesa.

Aliás, qual era o nome dela mesmo?

Ele pensou e viu que nenhum dos dois haviam se apresentado formalmente. E nenhum deles havia se importado com isso.

Direcionou-se para o bar onde estavam Remo e Sirius encarando-o maliciosamente.

- E James Potter pega só a garota mais bonita desta festa! Que grande novidade – exclamou Remo dando tapinhas nas costas de James.

- James Potter é o cara - disse ele para os amigos que sorriram.

- E ai, ela beija bem? - perguntou Six com curiosidade.

Ele não queria ter respondido como respondeu, um pouco porque a resposta havia sido muito gay, outro pouco por que... Bom, porque era estranho admitir isso.

- Melhor do que todas que eu já beijei – respondeu, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

- Você está bem? Eu acho que eu não ouvi direito - disse Sirius fingindo que limpava o ouvido.

- Cala aboca Six - disse ele, olhando para a entrada do banheiro e vendo que ela estava saindo de lá. - Vou nessa - disse para os amigos que ficaram olhando para ele como se ele fosse um palhaço.

Ele se direcionou até ela e Clair subiu ao palco novamente, fazendo-o olhar para onde estava.

- Como vocês todos já sabem, o ritual de todas as nossas festas é tirar a máscara a meia-noite. Falta apenas um minuto. Então quando eu disser, todos tirem as máscaras ok?

Todos concordaram e ele voltou a caminhar em direção à princesa que o encarava estranhamente.

- E agora tirem as máscaras - disse Clair no que foi acompanhada por todos da festa que tiravam suas máscaras.

Ele tirou a máscara e virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era a tal princesa misteriosa que também tirou a máscara.

...

- POTTER? - perguntou a pessoa a sua frente que era nada menos, nada mais que...

- EVANS?

Ai caramba, o que ele havia feito?


	10. Bebendo com o inimigo

**N/a: Hello! Mais um capítulo aqui! E eu queria pedir um favor a vocês. Eu tô meio triste porque tem muito poucas reviews na fic, então eu queria pedir que vocês, sei lá, recomendassem a fic ( se vocês quiserem é claro ). E também, aos leitores fantasmas,**** que deixem reviews. É muito bom saber o que vocês acham da fic.**

**Obrigado. **

* * *

_**Bebendo com o inimigo – Capítulo Nove**_

_(ou cantando com o inimigo)_

**Lílian 'chocada' Evans **

Lily não podia acreditar no que seus olhos insistiam em lhe mostrar. Ela devia ter matado muitas pessoas ou feito algo muito pior na outra vida, só assim para Deus a odiar tanto. Era inacreditável. Ela havia beijado Potter. O idiota e insuportavelmente insuportável do POTTER!

Como é possível que ela, Lílian Evans, não tenha reconhecido aquele sorrisinho malicioso e aquela voz irritante? Era piração.

Ah meu Deus, ela devia estar no inferno e não sabia.

- C-como...? - perguntou Potter a olhando incrédulo sem saber mais o que dizer.

Todos agora olhavam para eles sem acreditar no que viam e ela sabia exatamente o que deviam estar pensando: '_Como é possível que James Potter e Lílian Evans estejam se beijando? Eles não se odiavam?'_

Não era de hoje que eles não se davam bem e se provocavam, já fazia anos desde que essa história havia começado. Então, os dois se beijando com toda a certeza era uma coisa inexplicável.

- Potter! Como foi que você não me reconheceu? - perguntou ela alterada. Ele ficou mais confuso.

- Como assim não te reconheci? Você estava de peruca e com uma máscara. Tava meio que impossível - respondeu ele sarcástico.

- Mas era praticamente sua obrigação me reconhecer! - disse Lily ficando irritada – A gente fez uma aposta não é mesmo? E essa aposta era sobre você me reconhecer na festa. Você tinha que ter me reconhecido Potter! – Ela sabia que isso era meio injusto, mas não estava nem ai.

- E agora a culpa é minha? Você está louca garota? – Ele falou ficando irado - Vem vestida assim e dai a culpa é minha? Aliás, porque você não se veste assim sempre? Fica mais interessante sabe? Talvez você conseguisse um namorado assim e... – mas ele parou de falar quando viu o olhar que ela lhe lançou. - E você porque não me reconheceu? – perguntou ele obviamente mudando de assunto.

- É porque você está diferente... está... decente vestido assim. E vamos admitir não é Potter, você é tudo MENOS decente! – ela falou irônica. - Não parece o Potter estúpido que eu conheço.

- É mesmo isso, ou você estava a fim de me beijar? – perguntou ele malicioso fazendo-a ficar escarlate de fúria.

Ela queria bater nele. Não, ela queria SE bater por ter beijado essa criatura.

- Cala a boca Potter – Lily falou procurando com os olhos algo que a fizesse se acalmar. Acabou por pegar a bebida que ele havia ido buscar e tomou tudo de um gole só, quase se afogando. Desceu queimando sua garganta. Mas foi uma sensação boa até, parecia aliviar sua tensão. Ela decidiu que precisava de mais bebida e foi em direção ao bar onde estavam Sirius e Remo a olhando incrédulos.

Tirou a peruca e soltou os cabelos. A noite estava mesmo uma merda.

- Lily? - perguntou Remo a olhando mais de perto.

- Oi - disse Lily entre dentes antes de pedir uma vodka para o barman. Ela ia beber hoje, talvez assim, quando ela estivesse podre de bêbada, ela caísse e batesse a cabeça em alguma coisa muito dura que provocasse nela uma amnésia bem forte que a fizesse esquecer o ocorrido.

Potter sentou-se ao seu lado sem lançar nenhum olhar em sua direção e pediu a mesma coisa para o homem.

- Vocês devem estar brincando né? Como assim vocês dois se beijando? Fala sério! - disse Sirius incrédulo, olhando de um para o outro como se os dois fossem algo muito interessante.

- Cala a boca Sirius - disse Potter irritado para ele. Sirius não deu bola e continuou.

- Então cara, tava bom o amasso? - perguntou de novo Sirius completamente sem noção. Ela achou que ele estava querendo apanhar.

- CALA A BOCA SIRIUS! - responderam os dois para ele.

Ele deve ter ficado assustado, pois se virou e saiu rapidinho dali junto com Remo que ria dela e de Potter.

Ela devia ter feito algo muito ruim na outra vida mesmo...

* * *

**Remo Lupin**

Ele e Sirius decidiram deixar os dois sozinhos no bar – ou melhor, foram expulsos do bar - , já que James e Lily pareciam nada felizes com o acontecimento e prestes a beberem todas as bebidas do bar.

Eles foram até onde estavam Lene e Dorcas olhando chocadas para onde os dois estavam.

- Fala sério, eu não acredito nisso. Como que isso aconteceu? A Lily e o James se beijando? Inacreditável – disse Lene incrédula.

- Pois é. Eu também não acredito - disse Sirius olhando para o bar.

- Se eles continuarem assim a gente vai ter que carregar os dois para casa de novo que nem na festa da Lene - disse Dorcas fazendo com que eles rissem da lembrança da festa da Lene.

- Então é melhor a gente aproveitar a festa enquanto eles não estragam tudo - disse Sirius enlaçando Lene pela cintura e beijando ela.

- Hey! - disse Remo tentando chamar a atenção dos dois, mas eles não se desgrudaram. Ele olhou para a Dorcas - Está todo mundo louco!

- Pois é. É melhor a gente sair daqui – disse ela agarrando o braço dele e o arrastando para um outro canto. Quando eles pararam de caminhar ela se virou para ele e o encarou.

- Estou brava com você! - disse ela diretamente.

- Porque Dorcas? - perguntou ele, desentendido.

- Porque você nem veio falar comigo na festa - disse ela fazendo beicinho.

Deus! Esse tipo de sedução deveria ser proibido por lei. Ele estava lutando para não agarrar ela ali mesmo.

Que ela tinha falado mesmo?

- Hmm, é que eu pensei, sabe... – ela devia parar de fazer aquele biquinho - depois de hoje mais cedo... – por que ela estava rindo? - que você não iria mais querer falar comigo... – e que era mesmo que ele estava falando?

- Como você é bobo - disse ela e o puxou para um beijo.

Ou hoje era o dia do improvável ou ele estava ficando louco junto com todo mundo.

Fosse o que fosse ele ia aproveitar.

* * *

**James 'bêbado' Potter**

James estava completamente confuso. Não tinha a menor idéia de como isso tudo Havia acontecido. Ele beijou Lílian Evans. Mas o pior não tinha sido isso. Não. O pior havia sido o fato de que ele havia beijado Evans e havia gostado! GOSTADO. Isso era loucura, só podia ser.

Agora ela estava ali, bebendo ao lado dele. E James tinha que admitir que estava impressionado com a quantidade de bebida que ela já havia ingerido. Cara, aquela garota já havia bebido muito. Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantos copos foram.

Se bem que ele também não estava muito longe disso. Para falar a verdade ele estava bem pior do que ela. Estava zonzo.

E... De repente James se sentia bem.

E Evans sorria para ele, parecendo estar se sentindo bem também. E ele não tinha idéia de como isso tinha acontecido, mas ele estava a achando extremamente convidativa e sexy.

E então...

E então ele e Lily cantavam músiquinhas da Xuxa abraçados.

Qual é? Eles estavam felizes e NEM UM POUCO bêbados.

-_ Bubutchutchu_ _nadavam pra frente... Bubutchutchu nadavam para trás..._ Irc - soluços. - _Bubutchutchu nadavam pra frente... E nadavam, nadavam, nadavam no mar... _

E a coisa foi cada vez decaindo mais... E piorando... Cinco patinhos... Quatro patinhos... Três patinhos... Dois patinhos...

Até que...

-_ Um patinho foi passear... _Irc_... Além das montanhas para brincar... _

E começaram a rir um da cara do outro.

- Você fica ridículo cantando isso Potter - disse ela rindo da cara dele.

- Você também – ele falou se apoiando na mesa para não cair.

Mais risadas.

- A _mamãe gritou quáquáquáquá... Mas nenhum patinho voltou de lá... _

E agora a Lily estava chorando agarrada nele.

- Pobre da mamãe patinha... - mais choro - ela perdeu... Irc... Todos os patinhos filhos... Irc... E agora ela está sozinha...

Ele afagou os cabelos ruivos dela enquanto a realidade da música o fazia ficar triste também.

- Tadinha dela - disse ele enquanto a Lily o abraçava mais.

- E agora pra onde será que foram os patinhos? – perguntou ela fazendo uma carinha tão triste de dar dó.

Ele lembrou do resto da música e cantou:

- A _mamãe patinha foi procurar_... Irc... _Além_ _das montanhas na beira do mar... A MAMÃE GRITOU QUÁQUÁQUÁQUÁ! E CINCO PATINHOS VOLTARAM DE LÁ! _- cantou ele gritando a última parte fazendo todos olharem para eles.

- Você salvou os patinhos Potter! - disse Lily sorrindo esfuziante para ele.

E a última coisa da qual ele tinha consciência era que eles se beijaram novamente.

* * *

**Juulia ~ **_Pois é, agora é que o circo pega fogo. Huhasuhaushuashuas. obrigado pelo review!_

**Maga do 4 ~ **_Owun, que bom que você gostou da fic. Obrigada mesmo pelo review! Beijoss _

**Lady Aredhel Anarion ~ **_Pois é, a relação dos dois é bastante conturbada mesmo. Pelo menos até deixarem o orgulho de lado. Eles ainda tem bastante confusões até o fim da fic :) Obrigado pelo review! Beijoss_

**Coraline D. Snape ~ **_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo então :) As coisas vão ficar bastante conturbadas a partir de agora, pode ter certeza! Obrigado pelo review! _


	11. Perdidamente apaix

**N/a: Me desculpem a demora para postar, mas o FF não estava deixando.**

* * *

_**Perdidamente apaix... – Capítulo Dez.**_

* * *

_**Marlene McKinnon**_

Ela estava com Sirius em um dos cantos escuros da festa, aproveitando cada momento – não era todo dia que ela ficava com alguém como ele – até que eles ouviram algo que os fez parar de se beijar.

Ela gostaria muito de acreditar que o que estava escutando era apenas algum sonho terrível, mas nem todo mundo pode ter o que quer.

_- Bubutchutchu nadavam pra frente... Bubutchutchu nadavam para trás... irc - _soluços_. - Bubutchutchu nadavam pra frente... E nadavam, nadavam, nadavam no mar... _

Olhou para os lados, à procura dos causadores dessa catástrofe sonora quando, para sua grande surpresa, os encontrou: James e Lily.

James _Potter_ e Lílian _Evans _cantando músicas da Xuxa. Da Xuxa pelo amor de Deus! E ainda por cima eles estavam abraçados!

- Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou incrédula com a cena que estava presenciando.

- Eu não acredito! – Sirius disse olhando para os dois aturdido.

Eles ficaram assim, de boca aberta, observando aqueles dois energúmenos cantantes (se é que isso existe) até que Dorcas e Lupin chegaram onde eles estavam.

- Vocês estão vendo o mesmo que a gente? - perguntou Lupin incrédulo.

- Aham - disseram ela e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, ainda chocados com aquela cena hilária.

- E depois dizem que sou eu que tenho atitudes conturbadas - disse Dorcas olhando para o casal que parecia cantar músicas piores a cada momento.

E a coisa foi decaindo até que cada um dos cinco patinhos da Xuxa foram se perdendo...

_- Um patinho foi passear... irc... Além das montanhas para brincar... _ - cantavam os dois bêbados até que começaram a rir descontrolados, como se fossem duas hienas retardadas.

- Você fica ridículo cantando isso Potter - disse Lily idiotamente para James.

- Você também – respondeu ele segurando-se na mesa para não cair.

E continuaram a cantar, ainda rindo.

_- A mamãe gritou quáquáquáquá... Mas nenhum patinho voltou de lá... __ -_ seguiram até que Lily se abraçou em James chorando feito um bebê e falou:

- Pobre da mamãe patinha... - mais choro - ela perdeu... irc... Todos os patinhos filhos... irc... E agora ela ta sozinha...

James, que pareceu também ficar triste com a perda mamãe patinha, afagou os cabelos de Lily enquanto ela o abraçava mais apertado.

- Tadinha dela – lamentou ele.

- E agora pra onde será que foram os patinhos? - perguntou Lily como uma retardada.

James pareceu lembrar-se do resto da música e cantou – agora gritando – atraindo as atenções das pessoas em volta.

_- A mamãe patinha foi procurar... irc... Além das montanhas na beira do mar... __ A MAMÃE GRITOU QUÁQUÁQUÁQUÁ! E CINCO PATINHOS VOLTARAM DE LÁ! _ - James acabou de cantar com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

- Você salvou os patinhos Potter! - disse Lily sorrindo de orelha a orelha e com os olhos brilhando para ele.

E eles se beijaram. James Potter e Lílian Evans se beijaram. De novo.

- Eu nem quero ver como o James vai acordar amanhã – falou Lupin tentando controlar o riso.

Mas ai já não deu mais para controlar, todos eles começaram a rir histericamente – tanto quanto James e Lily estavam há pouco tempo atrás – e ela sentia suas costelas doerem ao olhar com lágrimas nos olhos para os dois que mais pareciam estar colados com super bonder de tão grudados que estavam ao se beijar.

- É melhor a gente ir lá separar eles sabe, se não eles vão querer nos matar amanhã – disse Dorcas depois de se recuperar de seu ataque histérico de risos. – me ajuda Lene?

- Sim – disse ela indo atrás da amiga até onde estavam os dois bêbados.

Sirius e Remo vieram logo atrás, ainda rindo, para ajudá-las.

Foi realmente muito difícil separá-los e, quando conseguiram, quase imediatamente os dois caíram no sono.

- Há! Eu não mereço isso! A mãe da Lily vai nos matar – ela falou, carregando uma Lily inconsciente para fora do salão.

- Se a gente tiver sorte ela vai estar dormindo – falou Dorcas sem esperança na voz.

Depois de colocarem Lily e James para dentro do carro, eles se prepararam para ir embora. Ela e Dorcas ficaram esperando pelos garotos que tinham ido pegar seus casacos na recepção.

- A Lily vai querer morrer de manhã – falou Dorcas dando um sorriso de canto.

- É ela vai – ela concordou deixando, sem querer, seu celular cair no chão.

Quando se abaixou para pegar o celular, um barulho de algo rasgando a fez gritar.

- DROOOGAAAA! - gritou ao ver um buraco enooorme na parte de trás de seu vestido.

- Que foi Lene? - perguntou Sirius que tinha acabado de voltar da recepção.

- Rasgou o meu vestido - respondeu ela olhando tristemente para o que, há apenas alguns minutos, era um lindo vestido.

- Sério? Deixa eu ver - disse Sirius com excitação na voz. Mas era mesmo um cachorro pervertido!

- Sai daqui Black - disse ela olhando feio para ele.

Ela estava com uma grande dor no peito ao pensar na boa quantidade de dinheiro que tinha dado no vestido.

Sirius ficou tentando olhar a parte de trás do vestido dela até que eles entraram no carro.

Dorcas foi na frente com Remo que dirigia. O clima dentro do carro não estava muito bom, e ela não sabia por que.

Chegaram na casa da Lily primeiro, então ela e Dorcas – que iam posar na casa da amiga – desceram do carro.

Dorcas, para total surpresa dela, deu um beijo em Remo antes de ajudá-la com a Lily.

Sirius, que ela pensou que fosse se despedir dela, parecia estar alheio à tudo e simplesmente a ignorou. Não deu nem tchau. Por algum motivo isso fez ela sentir um aperto muito estranho no peito e uma louca vontade de chorar.

Os garotos foram embora – Remo parecendo sem graça com a reação do amigo – e elas foram em direção à porta de entrada da casa da Lil. Entraram beem devagar e, por sorte, ninguém as viu.

Atiraram Lily na cama, de roupa e tudo, e foram ajeitar as camas para elas dormirem. A Sra. Jane Evans já estava tão acostumada com ela e Dorcas por lá, que até tinha comprado alguns colchões para elas dormirem quando fossem posar.

Depois de trocarem de roupa – as duas muito cansadas para tomar um banho – se atiraram em cima dos colchões.

- A Lily vai estar histérica amanhã – falou Dorcas.

- Vai ser um longo dia - disse ela virando para o lado e fingindo que ia dormir.

Uma única coisa não saia de sua cabeça: porque Sirius Black a havia ignorado?

* * *

_**Lílian 'com uma dor de cabeça da p***' Evans**_

Ela acordou com a merda do sol batendo em seu rosto e uma voz completamente irritante e estúpida cantarolando no banheiro. Para piorar, tinha alguma coisa que estava cravando em sua cabeça fazendo aquela maldita dor de cabeça piorar.

Seu corpo doía por inteiro, como se tivesse levado a pior em alguma briga.

O que tinha acontecido afinal? Ela se perguntou, se arrependendo quase instantaneamente de tê-lo feito.

Uma enxurrada de lembranças mortalmente constrangedoras afloraram em sua mente...

Ela chegando à festa e todos a encarando; ela andando para a pista de dança; ela trombando com algo duro e quando olhou para cima viu o príncipe mais lindo do mundo; ela dançando com ele; eles se beijando; eles tirando a máscara; ela descobrindo que ele era James Potter; eles bebendo todas no bar; eles abraçados cantando Xuxa; ela chorando por causa dos patinhos; ele consolando ela; ELES SE BEIJANDO DE NOVO.

Ela preferia ficar sem saber de tudo isso.

Pegou o travesseiro e tapou o rosto, como se isso, de alguma forma, aliviasse sua vergonha.

Na encarnação antiga ela deveria ter jogado uma bomba atômica e ter mandado um cachorro mijar na cruz. Só podia ser isso! Só assim para Deus a odiar tanto.

Alguém – que ela logo viu ser Dorcas – arrancou o travesseiro de seu rosto e deu um sorrisinho malvado à ela.

Ela olhou para o quarto, tentando adiar as perguntas da amiga, e viu duas camas improvisadas no chão e, em uma delas, Lene lendo uma revista. Dorcas continuou cantarolando uma musiquinha extremamente irritante.

- Será que dá pra você parar de cantar? - perguntou ela irritada para a amiga.

- Há! Pelo visto você já se lembrou da noite de ontem né? - disse Dorcas sentando na beirada de sua cama.

Lene se levantou e sentou na cama também. Ela estava toda inchada, com se tivesse chorado. Por um momento isso afastou a raiva de sua mente.

- Que houve Lene? - perguntou à amiga.

- Nada – responde Lene ríspida.

- Foi o Sirius - respondeu Dorcas revirando os olhos. - Ontem eles ficaram, mas quando a gente te trouxe até em casa ele ignorou ela completamente.

- Vocês ficaram? - perguntou ela incrédula.

- Sim - respondeu Lene triste.

- Mas que cachorro estúpido esse! Como assim ignorar minha amiga? - perguntou novamente enfurecida.

- Nem dá bola Lily, eu juro que eu não sei por que eu me importei, afinal, eu fui apenas mais uma na listinha dele - disse Lene triste. - Mas agora é de você que eu quero saber - disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente. - O Potter beija bem?

Ah não, ela não ia responder esse tipo de pergunta. Não ia mesmo.

- Eu não lembro - disse ela, encolhendo os ombros em fingida inocência.

- Nem vem com essa não Lily, a gente sabe que você gostou vocês até se beijaram de novo depois de saberem quem era quem - disse Dorcas com uma cara de divertida.

- A gente estava bêbado. Não fazia idéia do que tava fazendo - defendeu-se.

- Ahh, mas então você lembra sim - Lene disse sorrindo vitoriosa - Então, como é que ele beija?

Ela não via como sair dessa.

- Bem - respondeu.

- Lily, por favor, minha avó beija bem. James Potter deve estar muito além disso – falou Lene erguendo uma sombrancelha.

Ela suspirou e desistiu.

- Tá bom. Ele beija extremamente, perfeitamente, fantasticamente bem. Tá bom assim? - perguntou ela para as amigas que agora trocavam sorrisinhos maliciosos.

- Por enquanto - disse Dorcas.

Elas não iam desistir assim tão fácil.

Ela tava ferrada.

Porque ela não conseguia esconder absolutamente nada das amigas, e admitir que o beijo houvesse sido o melhor da sua vida ia ser o fim.

Porque beijar Potter foi a melhor sensação que ela já sentiu, sim, ela não ia enganar a si mesma.

Mas ela jamais iria deixar alguém saber disso. Não mesmo.

_Dor de cabeça desgraçada essa!_

* * *

_**James 'se sentindo estranho' Potter**_

Ele não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Já eram quase as quatro da tarde e ele ainda estava em cima da cama do mesmo jeito que acordou.

Ele beijou Lílian Evans. A irritante e certinha, a garota que fazia de sua vida um inferno, a garota pela qual ele tomava como hobbie irritar todos os dias.

_A garota mais linda que ele já havia visto._

Não, não, não! Ele só podia estar sob o efeito da bebida para pensar isso.

Evans linda? Não, não. Ela era uma sem sal, isso sim. Uma garota extremamente comum e sem sal.

Uma sem sal enjoada e boba, com que ele dera o melhor beijo de sua vida.

Uma sem sal chata e irritante na qual ele não parava de pensar.

- Merda! - disse ele expressando seus pensamentos alto.

- Que foi James? - perguntou Remo, que estava falando com Dorcas pelo MSN. Aparentemente eles estavam sério.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar – ele falou sentando-se na cama e pondo a cabeça nas mãos.

- Bom na realidade ninguém consegue – respondeu Lupin cheio de razão.

Do que ele estava falando? Ele também não parava de pensar na Evans? Por algum motivo esse pensamento o fez ficar irritado.

- O que? - perguntou ele para o amigo.

- Que ninguém consegue parar de pensar - disse Remo como se estivesse falando a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Seu amigo às vezes era muito tosco.

- Não Remo, o Jay está se referindo ao fato de não parar de pensar na ruiva- falou Sirius pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha acordado.

- Ahh - disse Remo.

Sirius e Remo agora olhavam para ele como se ele fosse algum ET.

- Você fica pensando nela de que jeito? - perguntou Lupin.

- Como assim de quê jeito?

- Tipo, você fica pensando nela pervertidamente ou...

- NÃO! - ele gritou. - Não é assim que eu penso nela. É só que eu fico... Lembrando. Lembrando de como ela tava bonita, e de como ela beija bem e de como ela fica bonita quando fica brava e... Vocês já viram a cor dos olhos dela? É meio esmeralda ou, não sei meio escuro e meio azul e fica mudando de cor de acordo com o humor dela. Ah, e de como o sorriso dela é bonito...

Ele se deu conta do que estava falando e suas bochechas pareceram esquentar.

Sirius e Remo trocavam um sorrisinho muito maroto.

- Quê?

- Você ta apaixonado pela Evans! - disse Remo com um sorriso triunfante.

- CALA A BOCA REMO! - berrou ele desesperado com a conclusão de seu amigo.

- Tá sim! – gritaram os dois.

- É cara - disse Sirius rindo, parecendo bem melhor do que antes. - Você foi fisgado com alguns beijos e uma música da Xuxa. Parabéns!

Sirius e Remo riam da cara de desespero dele.

É claro que ele não estava apaixonado. Ele só não conseguia parar de pensar nela, o que era normal, já que ontem ela estava completamente diferente, só por isso que ele não parava de pensar em como era bonito seu sorriso, e a cor de seus olhos e a cor de suas bochechas quando ela ficava brava e em como ela ficava bonitinha bêbada e como sua voz era doce cantando Xuxa e...

Oh merda. Ele estava apaixonado.

- Oh merda. Tô Fud***! - disse ele pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Pois é James. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas - disse Sirius.

Mas ele não queria estar apaixonado. Ele não ia estar apaixonado.

James Potter jamais se apaixonava.

* * *

**N/a: E ai o que acharam? Ficou bom?**

**Se sim, por favor, mandem reviews ok? Quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto aqui.**

**Tô meio sem tempo então vai ser rápido: Obrigado à todos que mandaram reviews no outro capítulo. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz.**

**Beijoss  
**


	12. Complicações

**N/a: Desculpem pela demora para postar. Estava viajando e os capítulos desta fic estavam no meu pc em casa e não no notebook ¬¬**

**De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

_**Complicações - Capítulo Onze**_

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Depois de acordar com a pior dor de cabeça que já teve em toda sua vida, Lily decidiu sair para passear com seu cachorro, Harry. Ela e Harry estavam juntos desde que ela era uma minúscula garotinha de cinco anos. Há alguns dias atrás - antes de toda aquela confusão com Potter acontecer - Harry havia ficado doente e Lily o levou ao veterinário.

Felizmente Harry já estava bem e, com a desculpa de levá-lo para pegar um ar, ela fugiu de suas amigas que insistiam em falar sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Estavam passeando pelo parque, enquanto Lily contava os últimos acontecimentos para seu cão.

-... E quando eu entrei pela porta todos ficaram me olhando, Harry. Você não tem noção de como eu fiquei com vergonha.

Ia dizendo para Harry.

-... E o pior não foi isso. Não! O pior foi o que aconteceu depois – ela pôs a mão na cabeça e parou de caminhar. – Eu beijei o Potter, Harry. O Potter! Como eu pude fazer isso? Logo ele! Podia ter sido até o Black, que eu nem iria me importar tanto, mas o Potter!

O cachorro parecia estar prestando atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia.

- E agora eu não sei o que fazer Harry. O que você acha que eu devo fazer? - Lily perguntou para o cachorro.

Como se as palavras de Lily tivessem ativado algum tipo de botão de energia no cachorro, Harry - que até o momento estava quieto, ouvindo o que Lily falava - fez uma careta estranha com a pergunta e, logo em seguida, saiu correndo desembestado pelas calçadas do parque.

Lily foi arrastada miseravelmente pelas calçadas, quase voando do chão, tentando fazer Harry parar, mas o cão era muito mais forte do que ela. Tentou soltar a mão da corrente, mas estava presa.

- HARRY PARA!

E agora o cachorro estava indo em direção à movimentada rua que passava pelo parque.

Era só o que faltava! Depois de ter beijado o garoto mais idiota do mundo, Lily Evans morre por culpa de seu cachorro desembestado.

Eles estavam quase na rua.

Lily fechou os olhos.

* * *

**James Potter**

Depois de muito esforço, James conseguiu fugir de seus amigos que estavam enchedo-o com assuntos que ele preferia nem falar. Saiu de casa e decidiu dar uma volta pelo parque que havia perto de sua casa. Lá havia um capo de futebol e, com sorte, talvez o deixassem jogar.

Chegou na praça, que estava atulhada de pessoas, e avistou o campo de futebol. Estava dirigindo-se para lá quando um grito o assustou.

- HARRY PARA!

James olhou para os lados, à procura do causador de sua momentânea surdez, mas não viu nada fora do comum. Seguiu em frente, mas sua caminhada até o campo foi interrompida quando James foi atingido em cheio por um vulto vermelho e amarelo que o derrubou com força no chão, fazendo-o cair em cima de alguém.

- Ai, minha lombar – ele ouviu a voz abafada em baixo dele.

Alguns latidos a sua volta o fizeram perceber que o seu atropelador havia sido um lindo - e elétrico - labrador dourado.

O cão acoava feliz em volta dele e da pessoa que ele estava esmagando, como se estivesse feliz por alguma coisa. _Cachorro doido._

- Será que você poderia sair de cima de mim? - perguntou a pessoa, que ele percebeu ser uma garota, que estava em baixo dele.

- Ah, desculpe! - disse James, levantando-se e ajudando-a a levantar.

E foi ai que ele viu quem era.

_Lílian._ Evans!

Seu coração começou a bater tão forte que ele sem querer soltou a mão dela que estava quase de pé. Ela caiu de novo.

- AU! – disse ela que parecia não ter visto quem era ele.

- Me desculpe – disse ele estendendo novamente a mão para ela que estava com os cabelos completamente bagunçados do tombo.

Evans pareceu perceber de quem era a voz e olhou para cima, encarando-o com os grandes olhos verdes. Seu tom de pele mudou subitamente de rosinha claro para vermelho-sangue.

- POTTER! Tinha que ser você mesmo - disse ela enquanto levantava-se sem pegar na mão dele.

- Tinha que ser eu _o que_? Foi esse seu cachorro maluco que me atropelou – disse ele revoltado, olhando para o cão que agora lambia suas canelas.

- O Harry não é maluco - disse ela com raiva passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Sério? Então porque esse bicho veio correndo para cima de mim feito um caminhão desgovernado?

- Harry estava exercitando-se, apenas isso. Ele gosta de correr... _um pouco - _Evans respondeu enquanto tirava as folhas e galhos que havia em sua roupa.

James continuou encarando-a até que ela ergueu os olhos e encarou-o também. Ela corou.

E, odiando-se por pensar em uma coisa dessas, James achou que ela ficava linda assim. E desejou morrer por causa desse pensamento. O que estava acontecendo com James Potter? O que estava acontecendo? Pelo amor de Deus! Ele sacudiu a cabeça internamente e revidou.

- Você devia era mandar esse seu cão doido pro manicômio, isso sim! - disse James irritado com as reações que ela causava nele.

- O HARRY NÃO É DOIDO! - disse Evans, furiosa.

- Claro que não! Ele não tem culpa de ter a dona que tem - disse James tentando provocar para não cair na tentação de agarra-la ali.

- Seu idiota - disse Lily que parecia querer atirar algo nele.

- Tão idiota que você até me beijou - disse, descontrolando-se.

- Foi você quem me beijou! - disse ela ficando mais vermelha ainda. Como ele conseguia isso? Ficar num tom de vermelho assim deveria ser perigoso, não é mesmo?

- E você gostou! - disse ele.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas respirou fundo e olhou para o outro lado.

Ela havia gostado? Essa sua reação tinha sido um sim?

Ela pegou a coleira do cachorro descontrolado e tentou sair andando. Ele impediu. E depois ficou confuso com sua própria reação.

- Vai fugir Evans? – disse ele impedindo sua passagem.

- Sai da minha frente, Potter! – disse ela tentando tirar ele da frente.

- Não, eu tô bem aqui – ele falou, irritando-a. – Você não acha que o dia está bastante agradável hoje?

- Porque você não cala a boca Potter? – perguntou ela indignada.

- Porque você não vem aqui calar Evans? – provocou ele.

Ela olhou para ele com tanto desprezo e nojo que ele se encolheu.

- Eu jamais, se eu soubesse que era você o príncipe, teria beijado alguém tão idiota e egocêntrico como você. Você não vale nada! - disse ela. - Sai da frente Potter.

- Só porque você pediu com educação Evans.

Ele a deixou ir e ficou olhando enquanto ela sumia na multidão que estava assistindo o pequeno show que haviam dado.

As palavras dela haviam machucado-o. E muito. E ele irritou-se com isso.

Principalmente seu orgulho. Seu lado maroto sorriu para ele.

Evans iria engolir as palavras que havia dito á ele da pior forma possível. James iria fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele, só para depois largá-la para ela ver o _quanto_ ele não valia nada.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Era a segunda-feira menos esperada na vida de Lílian Evans. Ela não estava nem um pouco feliz de ter que ir para a escola e encontrá-lo. Especialmente depois do que havia dito a ele na tarde anterior.

Lily não queria ter dito aquilo à ele. Foi puro desespero, afinal se ela não tivesse saído correndo daquela praça, poderia ter feito coisas das quais se arrependeria muito depois. Como por exemplo, beijar o Potter. De novo.

teria de pedir desculpas pelo que disse. E isso seria extremamente humilhante. Ah seria.

Arrumou-se e foi para a escola, mau-humorada. Assim que chegou, ouviu alguém gritar, chamando-a.

- LIILICAAAA!

Ela sabia que era Lene só pelo_ doce _tom de voz.

- É Lílian – revidou, irritada.

- Oi, babe! - disse Lene parecendo mais animada que a última vez em que elas haviam se visto.

- Oi Lene! Como você está? - perguntou Lily para a amiga.

- Completamente superada - disse Lene fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- Que bom! – falou.

Foram para a aula, um pouco atrasadas e, quando abriram a porta da sala receberam um olhar mortal da professora.

- Atrasadas, meninas! - disse a profª. McGonagall. - Andem, sentem-se!

Elas olharam para a sala e viram que só havia dois lugares: um ao lado de Dorcas e um ao lado de... Potter.

E elas fizeram a coisa mais madura do mundo: correram para tentar pegar o lugar ao lado de Dorcas. Ela teria conseguido se não fosse Lene a puxar sua mochila e a atirar longe.

Vaca! Lene só não queria sentar ao lado dele porque Sirius estava atrás.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou-se e foi em direção ao seu triste fim... O dia iria ser longo hoje.

* * *

**N/a: Obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Beijoss**


	13. Evans para Potter

_**N/a: Me matem, me espanquem, façam o que vocês quiserem comigo! Eu fui uma retardada, eu sei!**_

_**Vocês acreditam que eu jurava de pés juntos que eu já havia postado esse capítulo? Pois é! Que burrice a minha!**_

_**Huahsuahsuhaushuas**_

_**Me perdoem pela demora, eu fui idiota em não perceber que não havia postado ¬¬**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

* * *

_**Evans para Potter – Capítulo Doze.**_

* * *

_'Plano Maroto: Evans para Potter._

_1. Fazer ela se sentir culpada pelo que disse a James._

_2. Fazer ela ficar confusa perto de James._

_3. Fazer ela beijar James._

_4. Fazer ela ficar caidinha por James._

_5. Fazer ela se apaixonar por James._

_6. James vai largar ela e trocar ela por outra.'_

* * *

_**James Potter (1. Fazer ela se sentir culpada pelo que disse a James) **_

Depois de passar a noite inteira se remexendo na cama, pensando em como colocar o plano que ele havia criado com a colaboração de Sirius – Remo não quis se meter nisso – ele foi praticamente se arrastando para a escola.

Chegando lá, encontrou Sirius e Remo o esperando na entrada da escola.

- Está pronto para o Plano? – perguntou Sirius para ele.

- Acho que sim – ele respondeu vendo que Remo torcia o nariz. – Que foi aluado?

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai se dar muito mal nessa história – falou seu amigo pondo todas as esperanças que ele tinha por água abaixo.

- Porque você não cala a boca? – perguntou Sirius.

Mas antes que os dois começassem a discutir o sinal tocou obrigando-os à entrarem na sala.

Chegando lá, ele percebeu que não havia sinal nenhum de certa ruiva por lá.

Onde será que ela estava?

James estava pegando seus materiais de dentro da mochila quando um barulho na porta o fez erguer os olhos.

Vermelhas e ofegantes, Marlene e _Evans _entraram pela porta como dois furacões.

A professora lançou a elas um olhar assassino.

- Atrasadas, meninas! - disse a profª. McGonagall. - Andem, sentem-se!

As duas se encolheram um pouco perante o olhar maléfico da professora e se viraram para a sala.

Ele notou o que elas haviam percebido quando as duas fizeram caras idênticas de decepção.

Haviam apenas dois lugares.

Um ao lado da Dorcas.

Um ao lado dele.

Elas trocaram um olhar penetrante antes de saírem correndo em direção à cadeira ao lado da Meadowes.

Evans teria conseguido se Lene não a tivesse puxado pela mochila e a atirado longe.

Marlene sentou-se e lançou para Evans um olhar maligno. Evans ficou vermelha escarlate e ele se espantou que ela não houvesse pulado no pescoço de sua amiga no momento.

Ajeitou os cabelos e se direcionou para a cadeira ao lado dele.

Pelo visto o plano maroto iria começar mais cedo do que ele pensara.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou seus materiais em um silêncio digno.

- Oi Lily! - disse ele dando uma piscadinha para os garotos atrás.

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara incrédula de '_ãhn'?_

- O - oi – ela respondeu com a voz rouca ficando um pouco mais vermelha.

- Como está o... - como era mesmo o nome do cachorro? - Harry?

- Bem – ela respondeu rápido, como se não quisesse prolongar o assunto.

Ficou em silêncio novamente.

O negócio do plano, para dar certo era que ele teria que ser gentil com ela até ela sentir-se culpada e pedir desculpas para ele...

- James? - perguntou ela o tirando de suas tagarelices internas.

- Humm? - perguntou ele curioso.

Ela estava olhando para baixo.

- Medesculpepeloqueeudisseontem - disse ela tão rápido que ele não entendeu.

- Que?

Ela suspirou.

- Me desculpe pelo que eu disse ontem - falou ela corando mais ainda.

Uhg? Ele não precisou fazer nada para ela pedir desculpas? Quem era essa e o que havia feito com a Evans que ele conhecia?

Parte do plano um: visto!

- Tudo bem ruiva! Liga não – ele falou dando uma olhadinha para seus amigos que o encaravam incrédulos.

Ela pareceu estanhar o jeito dele.

Há, se ela estava estranhando agora imagine com as outras partes do plano?

- Você está bem Potter? - perguntou ela encarando-o preocupada. – Não está com febre nem nada?

Estava tão na cara assim que ele tava tramando alguma? E nossa mãe, aqueles olhos dela eram lindos .

Não pense nisso, não pense!

- Estou sim Lily - respondeu ele.

Depois disso, eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio e passaram o resto da aula amigavelmente.

* * *

_**(2. Fazer ela ficar confusa perto de James.)**_

O sinal bateu e eles guardaram os materiais em silêncio. Remo foi até Dorcas e Sirius saiu da aula sem nem olhar para a McKinnon que parecia extremamente interessada no quadro. O que tava acontecendo com Sirius? Ele teria que investigar.

Mas era melhor deixar isso para depois, agora ele precisava continuar com sua vingança.

Evans estava levantando para sair quando ele a impediu. Ela o encarou com sua sobrancelha perfeita erguida.

- Que? - perguntou ela se afastando dele.

- Eu queria falar com você – ele respondeu tentando afastar os pensamentos de como os olhos dela eram lindos de sua mente.

- Tudo bem - respondeu ela.

Ela fez sinal para as amigas irem na frente e se virou para ele mas se afastou de novo porque ele havia se aproximado quando ela estava distraída. Nossa! O perfume dela era muito bom.

Mas voltando ao plano...

- Lily, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem também. Eu me descontrolei um pouco - disse ele fazendo sua melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek.

Ela pareceu se desconcertar com seu jeito.

- T-tudo bem. Afinal, eu também me descontrolei um pouco - disse ela encarando a boca dele. TA FUNCIONANDO! TA FUNCIONANDO!

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

Ela prendeu a respiração, o que o fez sorrir.

Podia perceber pensamente de '_ele é o Potter, o estúpido do Potter' _passando por sua mente.

- Então será que a gente pode tentar ser amigos? - perguntou ele sorrindo para ela.

- Amigos? - perguntou ela com um fio de voz desviando o olhar da boca dele e deixando uma classe de distância entre eles.

- Pelo menos por enquanto - disse ele aumentando o sorriso.

Ela piscou algumas vezes quando ele disse isso antes de responder estupefata.

- Ta.

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais sobre ela e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Então até mais ruiva - disse ele levantando-se e saindo da sala deixando-a ali na maior confusão;

Parte dois: visto!

Assim que saiu da sala respirou fundo e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter quase a beijado.

* * *

_** (3. Fazer ela beijar James.)**_

Outro dia.

Ele estava realmente ansioso por essa parte do plano. Claro que não tinha nada a ver com a parte de beijar a Evans. Era só que ia ser mais uma parte do plano cumprida. (_N/a: Vai nessa James que eu finjo que acredito_.)

Ele demorou mais do que o costume para se arrumar: pareciam que suas roupas haviam fugido de seu guarda-roupa.

Saiu de casa cinco minutos mais cedo do que o normal. Ele queria chegar antes dela para poder fazer o plano andar.

Ele chegou lá e adivinhem quem ele encontrou na entrada? Remo e Six.

- Cara, você está mesmo se doando pra esse plano dar certo não é? – disse Sirius rindo de sua cara.

- Pois é cara. Ela já está aqui ó - disse ele mostrando a palma da mão.

- Sei não em Jay, eu ainda acho que você vai se dar mal - disse o Santo Remo. Vai ser pessimista assim lá na casa da tia.

- Não da azar Remo! - disse ele pro amigo. - Mas então Six, porque você está ignorando a McKinnon? - perguntou ele se virando pro outro amigo.

- Eu não estou ignorando ela - disse ele.

- Sou eu que estou então - respondeu James ironicamente.

- Por que você está ignorando a Lene, Jay? - perguntou o sempre lerdo Remo.

- Remo vai...

- Hey Jay, olha lá quem vem vindo - disse Six apontando para a esquina.

E lá vinha ela, junto com a McKinnon e a Meadowes.

E seu coração deu uma pequena descompassada antes de acelerar.

Caramba, ele ia ter uma conversinha bem séria com seu coração.

_Qual é a tua meu? Fica assim acelerado por causa de uma ruiva com cabelo de cenoura?_

Ela o viu e adivinhem só? Ela corou Jesus! Heehee.

Ela parecia estar apressando o passo para não ter que falar com ele mas ele se meteu bem na frente de sua passada.

- Oi Lily! - disse ele abraçando ela.

- Oi - disse ela incerta, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos.

- Será que eu podia falar com você?

Ele pôde ver a McKinnon estreitar os olhos quando falou isso.

_Wathever..._

Evans acenou com a cabeça para as amigas e seguiu-o pelos corredores da escola.

- Você está muito bonita hoje sabia? Ele falou tentando ser galante. Aquele sorriso maroto sempre funcionava com as garotas.

Ela se encostou no armário e o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Ele estava começando a ficar com medo daquele sobrancelha.

- O que você está querendo Potter? - falou ela direta.

- Querendo? E é James.

- O que você está querendo se aproximando de mim? Você sempre me odiou e agora está todo amiguinho? – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e o encarou. – Você está obviamente tramando alguma coisa.

- Você está louca Lily, só estou tentando acabar com essa birra que existe entre a gente.

- Não estou louca coisa nenhuma. Eu sei que você está tramando algo - garota perceptiva essa heim?

Ele se aproximou dela não deixando espaço para ela escapar e pôde ouvir a sua respiração acelerar.

- James - ela sussurrou.

- Que foi?

- Você está muito perto - disse ela encarando sua boca.

- Que é que tem? - perguntou ele chegando mais perto ainda.

- Que se você seguir assim eu vou te beijar – disse ela olhando-o nos olhos.

Huh? Ela disse aquilo mesmo? Lílian Evans não é tão certinha quanto parece minha gente! Ela falou na lata que queria beija-lo.

E o coração idiota dele se acelerou com aquilo.

- Então beija - disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Ela o encarou.

E ela o beijou.

E por alguns segundos ele esqueceu completamente o porque daquilo estar acontecendo e apenas aproveitou o momento.

Ela beijava muito bem.

Ela empurrou seu peito e saiu quase correndo de perto dele.

Ele tocou a boca e sorriu para si mesmo.

Parte três do plano: visto!

* * *

_** (4. Fazer ela ficar caidinha por James.)**_

Ele nunca, em toda sua vida, pensou que chegaria a fazer algo humilhante desse tipo.

Ele arrastou Sirius e Remo para a casa da Evans com os instrumentos depois da escola.

Havia sido um sacrifício fazer seus amigos concordarem com aquela loucura.

Mas ele era James Potter. Ele sempre conseguia.

Eles se arrumaram na frente da casa dela.

Isso ia ser vergonhoso.

_EU QUERO MORRER_!

Ele precisava se controlar e fingir que tudo era um daqueles sonhos beem ruins e que ele não estava fazendo isso.

- James, você vai me pagar caro por isso - disse Six pegando o violão e vendo se estava tudo ok.

- É Jay, muito caro! - disse Remo pegando o outro violão.

- Eu sei. – ele disse antes de acenar com a cabeça e gritar: - LILY!

Evans saiu na janela e os encarou chocada por alguns minutos antes de entender o que eles estavam fazendo.

Ela devia estar achando tudo muito ridículo.

Pelo menos ele estava achando isso.

Ele se virou para os amigos e disse:

- Quando eu contar três: um... Dois..

- _No dia em que eu sai de casa minha mãe me disse filho veeeem cáa... _- começou Six, insanamente.

- Que você está fazendo Sirius? - perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Ooopaa, me emocionei - disse Six passando a mão no cabelo.

- Vamo no três: um... dois... três...

* * *

**_Se ainda houver alguma alma que leia essa fic, mesmo depois da minha imensa demora, por favor mande uma review *-*_**

**_Beijoss  
_**


	14. Serenata de amor

**_Serenata de Amor - Capítulo Treze._**

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

* * *

Dizer que Potter estava estranho, era diminuir muito a verdade. Potter estava extremamente estranho. Muito, muito, muito estranho.

Lily pensava que depois do que havia acontecido no último encontro entre eles dois fora da escola - onde Harry atropelara Potter sem dó nem piedade - que ele nem olharia mais em sua cara. Ela se sentiu culpada pelo que disse, óbvio, mas quando pediu desculpas não pensou que ele fosse aceitar tão facilmente, agindo todo estranho. Sem falar naquele encontro ridiculo que havia acontecido entre eles dois na entrada da escola. Ela havia beijado Potter. Lily Evans beijou James Potter. Novamente. Há! E o que foram aquelas palavras ridiculas que sairam de sua boca antes de beijá-lo?

Meu Deus! o que estava acontecendo com ela? Será que sua ruivisse estava afetando seu cérebro ao ponto não reconhecer seu inimigo e sair beijando-o? Deveria ser isso. Só podia ser isso. Nenhuma outra explicação seria mais plausivel que essa.

Tudo bem que o beijo dele era realmente muito, extremamente, completamente bom e que ele era realmente muito bonito e que tudo isso contribuia para que ela ficasse com vontade de agarrá-lo. Mas não era justo que toda vez que ele aparecia seu coração começasse a acelerar como um motor de um carro de F1.

_O que havia dado nela? _Lily se perguntava constantemente, não querendo admitir a resposta que pairava em sua mente.

Seria loucura demais ela gostar dele. Seria um insanidade.

Agora ela estava em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, ouvindo os comentários de Lene e Dorcas sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com Potter para ele estar agindo daquele jeito.

- Cara, eu acho que ele está gamadão na Lily - disse Dorcas.

- James gamado em mim? - Lily riu secamente - Mas nem se eu fosse a última mulher existente na face da Terra - ela concluiu.

- Eu adoro toda essa sua auto-estima, sabe? - Lene encarou-a com a sobrancelha erguida. - Mas olha só, eu concordo com a Dorcas.

Lily olhou de uma para a outra esperando o momento em que elas começariam a rir e dizer que estavam brincando. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Vocês estão doidas. Completamente malucas - ela exclamou levantando-se da cama e pondo as mãos na cintura. - Ele pode ter qualquer garota que quiser, porque ele iria perder tempo comigo?

Lene abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por um grito vindo da janela aberta de seu quarto.

- LILY! - Lily paralizou onde estava e encarou a janela.

- É a voz de quem eu penso que é? - ela perguntou, sussurrando para as amigas.

- Porque não vai lá ver? - Lene a empurrou até a janela e ela o viu.

James Potter estava parado em frente a sua casa, mais lindo do que nunca e com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Mas não foi isso que a chocou, foi a cena em questão: Sirius e Remo também estavam ali, cada um dois dois com um violão e Potter estava com rosas em suas mãos.

- Lily? - ela ouviu a voz de Lene, bem atrás dela - É ele mesm... AH MEU DEUS!

- Não acredito! - Dorcas exclamou quando foi até a janela ver o que havia chocado Lene.

Potter parecia estar falando algo para os garotos quando Sirius começou a cantar.

- _No dia em que eu sai de casa minha mãe me disse filho veeeem cáa..._

Ãhn? O que havia dado na cabeça daquele idiota?

- Ele é doido? - perguntou Lene.

- Que você está fazendo Sirius? - perguntou Potter para o amigo.

- Ooopaa, me emocionei - disse Sirius passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Vamo no três: um... dois... três...

E ai eles começaram a tocar.

**[James no vocal]**

**_Deixa eu dizer que te amo_**

James começou a cantar e ela não pôde deixar de cair no riso junto com Dorcas. _Amor I Love You? _

**_Deixa eu pensar em você._**

Ele sorriu quando viu que ela estava rindo e Lupin parecia que teria um infarto à poucos segundos de tanto prender a risada.

**_Isso me acalma_**

**_Me acolhe a alma_**

James piscou para ela.

**_Isso me ajuda a viver_**

Algumas pessoas que estavam passando pela rua pararam para olhar o show.

**[James feat. Sirius e Remo]**

**_Meu peito agora dispara_**

- Pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca vi niguém cantar tão mal assim! - Lene com as mãos nos ouvidos exclamou.

- Porque você não cala a boca e sente a música Lene? - Dorcas perguntou, enquanto erguia os braços e começava a sacudí-los.

Lene apenas balançou a cabeça em consternação.

**_Vivo em constante alegria_**

Remo encarou Dorcas e sorriu, ficando mais vermelho que um tomate.

**_É o amor que está aqui_**

Sirius parecia estar seguindo o conselho que Dorcas havia dado à Lene e começou a dançar enquanto tocava.

**[James no vocal]**

**_Amor I love you_**

**[Sirius e Remo no backingvocal]**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

Lily caiu novamente na gargalhada com esse backingvocal.

**[James no vocal]**

**_Amor I love You_**

**[Remo e Sirius no backingvocal]**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

Dorcas saiu do quarto e deveria ter descido as escadas, porque algum tempo depois apareceu lá em baixo junto com os garotos que estavam atraindo uma multidão.

**[James no vocal]**

**_Amor I love you_**

**[Os três no backingvocal]**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

- VÁ CANTAR MAL ASSIM LÁ NA CHINA! É A TREVA! - Lene xingou e se distanciou da janela fazendo-a rir novamente.

James parou de cantar e berrou para ela:

- SÓ PARO SE A LILY VIER ME BEIJAR! - disse ele piscando para Lily que corou feito um tomate. Ele seguiu cantando e Lene bufou.

Ela realmente não se importava de ficar ouvindo-o cantar, era tão bonitinho. Mas Lene estava ficando irritada e pegou um vaso de planta que havia perto da janela. Estava prestes à jogar quando Lily à impediu.

- Pára Lene! Eu vou lá! - Lily exclamou, saindo da janela e descendo as escadas, abrindo a porta da frente e indo em direção de onde os três garotos e Dorcas estavam.

James sorriu quando a viu direcionando-se até ele, mas não parou de cantar.

**[James no vocal]**

**_Amor I love You_**

**[Remo e Sirius no backingvocal]**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

**[James no vocal]**

**_Amor I love..._**

Não que ela quisesse realmente fazer isso, mas ela não queria que Lene cometesse um assassinato. Ou era nisso que ela estava tentando acreditar quando beijou-o. Mas assim que os lábios dos dois se tocaram, ela pôde admitir o que estava tentando esconder de si mesma: ela estava apaixonada pelo Potter.

* * *

**James Potter**

* * *

James nunca pensou que fosse sentir qualquer sensação parecida com a que ele sentia quando beijava Evans. Era completamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Não era como os beijos que ele trocava com garotas que ele nem lembraria o nome no dia seguinte. Era diferente. Ela era diferente.

E ela beijava muito bem.

Eles estavam beijando-se tão empolgadamente que nem perceberam as pessoas, que haviam parado para olhar a serenata, começarem a aplaudir. Lily, depois de algum tempo, separou-se dele e sorriu sem graça, corando.

Era extranho o fato de James achar bonito o modo como as bochechas dela ficavam vermelhas quando estava com vergonha.

Ele olhou para os lados e viu Remo abraçado com a Meadowes e Sirius fazendo reverências para as pessoas em volta. Riu.

Procurou com os olhos por algum sinal de Lene, mas não a viu. Deveria estar lá em cima ainda. Algo havia acontecido entre ela e Sirius, o quê ele ainda não sabia. Decidiu que perguntaria ao amigo mais tarde, no momento estava mais ocupado com coisas mais importantes.

- E ai ruiva? Gostou da minha performance? - perguntou no ouvido de Lily.

Ela pareceu se arrepiar e ele sorriu.

- Já ouvi vozes muito melhores que a sua Potter - ele sentiu o sorriso fugir de seu rosto com o comentário. Não precisava magoar também! - Mas foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim - disse ela sorrindo e dando um selinho nele.

Ele voltou a sorrir e a beijou novamente. Era muito bom beijá-la.

Assim que eles separaram-se novamente, James viu Sirius fazer um sinal de positivo e pronunciar sem emitir som algum:

- É isso ai cara!

James havia esquecido completamente do plano e, no momento em que Sirius o lembrou sentiu um estranho aperto no peito.

Esperava sair inteiro dessa.

* * *

**_N/a: Respondendo às reviews:_**

**Laslus:**_Que bom que você está gostando da fanfic, fico realmente muito feliz. Sei que demoro muito para postar, mas eu ando realmente muito ocupada. Mas vou tentar melhorar isso, okay? Muito obrigado pelo review! Kisses_

**Lady Aredhel Anarion**_: É, pode ter certeza de que James vai se dar mal! Huahsuahsuasuh, muito obrigado pelo review! Kisses_

**gisllaine farias: **_Ebaa, leitora nova :) Que bom que você está gostando da fanfic, fico muito, muito feliz *-* Há, tenho que concordar com você, se Sirius saisse de casa a mãe dele daria graças à Deus mesmo! Huahsuahsuahs. Obrigado pelo review! Kisses_

**CamiEvansPotter: **_Obrigado pelo review! Kisses_

_Continuem comentando!  
_

**Às pessoas que favoritam, mas não comentam: O QUE CUSTA MANDAR UM REVIEW? NINGUÉM MORRE POR DIGITAR! ¬¬**


	15. So Hot!

**So Hot! - Capítulo Catorze.**

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Lene encarava a cena que ocorria no jardim da frenta da casa dos Evans pela janela do quarto de Lily. Talvez fosse egoismo de sua parte, mas se sentiu extremamente incomodada com o ato de James para com Lily. Uma serenata era a coisa mais romântica que alguém poderia fazer, e ninguém nunca havia feito uma coisa dessas para ela. Era estúpidez de sua parte sentir ciúmes de sua melhor amiga, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma pequena inveja.

O que mais doía em Lene, não era o fato de James fazer a serenata para Lily, mas sim, ver Black ali, completamente indiferente à sua presença.

Fazia alguns dias que eles estavam se ignorando completamente. O motivo? Lene nem fazia ideia.

Depois de tê-la deixado na casa de Lily, logo após a festa da Clair, Sirius parecia nem saber que ela existia. Lene não pôde fazer nada além de ignorá-lo também, afinal não queria fazer parte da longa lista de garotas que corriam atrás de Sirius Black.

Há apenas alguns dias atrás, Lene chamaria de trouxa qualquer garota que dissesse que amasse Black. Como alguém poderia se apaixonar por um garoto que todos sabem ser um galinha estúpido?

Mas, por ironia do destino, ela havia caído em seu próprio conceito. Marlene McKinnon se apaixonou por Sirius Black. Blargh!

Ela ainda estava da janela quando Black ergueu os olhos e encarou-a. Por alguns segundos ela ficou completamente sem reação, mas depois respirou fundo, desviou o olhar e saiu da janela.

Sentou na cama de Lily e nem precisou esperar muito tempo até que as garotas voltaram, sorridentes, para o quarto.

- E então, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, fingindo interesse para Lily.

- Eu acho... Bom, sei lá. Acho que eu estou com o Potter - Lily falou, arregalando os olhos. - Nossa, isso é tão estranho.

- Que legal! - Lene exclamou, sorrindo amarelo.

- Pois é - Lily deu de ombros e corou. - Nós vamos sair hoje - ela disse. Lene não aguentou muito mais e levantou-se de onde estava sentada. - Hey, onde vai? - Lily perguntou quando viu Lene ir até a porta.

- Aah, bom... Enquanto vocês estavam lá embaixo, minha mãe ligou pedindo para mim ajudá-la com algumas coisas - ela falou.

- Que coisas? - perguntou Dorcas desconfiada.

- Não faço a menor ideia - ela respondeu e saiu pela porta. - Por isso estou indo lá ver! Vou nessa, tchau!

Assim que ela saiu da casa de Lily pegou seu MP3 e o ligou, acalmando-se ao escutar suas músicas favoritas.

Ela já estava à uma boa distância da casa da amiga quando começou a tocar Hot da Avril Lavigne. Era sua música favorita. As ruas estavam vazias, ninguém por perto, ela soltou a voz e começou a cantar no ritmo da música. Até que chegou a parte de que ela mais gostava.

_**Kiss me gently (Beije-me gentilmente)**_

_**Always I know (Eu sempre sei)**_

_**Hold me, love me (Abrace-me, Ame-me)**_

_**Don't ever go (Nunca se vá)**_

Ela estava tão empolgada ouvindo a música que nem viu quando alguém se aproximou por trás dela; só foi perceber que havia alguém ali quando essa pessoa a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou. E soube de quem era o beijo, afinal esse beijo já não saia mais de sua cabeça há uns quantos dias.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Após pagar o maior mico de todos os tempos ao cantar aquela serenata ridícula para a ruiva do James, Sirius decidiu sair dali e ir à algum lugar que não fosse sua casa. Sua família era extremamente complicada e Sirius já tinha coisas demais em que pensar para ficar se preocupando com as besteiras de sua mãe. O bom era que dali há alguns dias seus pais iriam com seu irmão e ele teria a casa somente para ele.

Teria de arranjar alguma coisa para fazer sozinho já que Remo iria estudar para alguma prova qualquer e James... bom, James tinha muitas coisas em que pensar. Sirius tinha certeza de que o maroto iria se dar muito mal com esse plano - que ele havia ajudado a criar, mas isso não vem ao caso -, mas não havia jeito de mostrar isso à James. Então desistiu. Seu amigo era muito orgulhoso. Cabeça-dura.

E falando em cabeça-dura, Sirius era outro que estava agindo como um idiota. Ele passou as mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Ele não queria ter sido um estúpido com a McKinnon, mas ele não conseguiu se controlar com os sentimentos confusos que encheram sua cabeça depois da festa de Clair.

**[ Flashback ]**

_- DROOOGAAAA! - gritou Lene fazendo-o se preocupar._

_- Que foi Lene? - perguntou ele para a garota que parecia nervosa._

_- Rasgou o meu vestido - respondeu ela olhando para as costas._

_- Sério? Deixa eu ver - disse ele tentando ver as pernas de Lene que eram a oitava maravilha do mundo._

_- Sai daqui Black - disse ela olhando para ele com cara de assassina._

**[ Fim do flashback ]**

E foi simplesmente isso que o fez ignorá-la por todo esse tempo. Ele estava acostumado a ter todas as garotas em suas mãos, fazendo o que quer que fosse para ter sua atenção, mas Lene foi diferente. Qualquer outra teria deixado-o ver o 'estrago' no vestido, mas Lene não deixou e isso, por mais idiota que fosse, o abalou.

Porque Lene não poderia ser mais uma daquelas com as quais ele ficava e no outro dia nem lembrava o nome. Lene nunca mais olharia em sua cara se fizesse isso. E ele disse a si mesmo que não importava que ela não olhasse mais em sua cara, que ele iria ignorá-la também, agiria como o galinha que era. E foi exatamente o que ela fez: não olhou mais para ele. Ignorou-o da mesma forma que ele fazia. E Sirius não gostou nem um pouco disso.

Percebeu que era terrível ser ignorado.

Especialmente se ele era ignorado por Lene.

Sirius parou de andar e olhou para os lados. Havia uma escadaria em frente à uma casa, sentou-se ali e pôs a cabeça nas mãos.

Exatamente o que ele mais NÃO queria no Universo, havia acontecido. Ele havia se apaixonado. Sirius Black se apaixonou por Marlene McKinnon. Que ridículo!

Sirius sabia que agora, por mais que tentasse - e ele havia tentado - não conseguiria gostar de beijar outra garota. Porque ele queria os beijos de Lene. Cara, isso era tãão gay!

Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer agora, porque provavelmente Lene deveria estar odiando-o por completo depois de tê-la ignorado todos esses dias. E se ela estava com raiva dele, ele não saberia como desfazer isso, pois nunca havia feito isso! Esse negócio de descobrir que gostava de alguém era realmente complicado.

Doía sua cabeça.

Ele estava pensando em diversas formas de pedir desculpas para Lene quando a voz dela preencheu seus ouvidos.

Que maravilha! Só o que falatava era ter alucinações também!

_**Kiss me gently (Beije-me gentilmente)**_

_**Always I know (Eu sempre sei)**_

_**Hold me, love me (Abrace-me, Ame-me)**_

_**Don't ever go (Nunca se vá)**_

Ele ergueu a cabeça das mãos lentamente e olhou para o local de onde vinha a voz. Se beliscou algumas vezes, antes de ter certeza de que não estava tendo qualquer tipo de alucinação, e percebeu que era Lene realmente.

E parecia que ela estava cantando para ele, pois a letra da música era o que ele queria ouvir.

Levantou-se de um salto e Lene nem notou que ele estava atrás dela. Puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou.

Realmente, era dos beijos dela que ele precisava.

* * *

**James Potter**

Ele saiu da casa de Lily depois de ter feito uma coisa que ele jamais pensou que fosse fazer, para qualquer pessoa que fosse, ainda sentindo um peso na consciência por causa do plano.

Pelo menos a parte quatro do plano estava cumprida.

Evans ganhou mais uma aposta dele. O engraçado era que ele não se importava com isso, na realidade James nem se importava de ter cantado uma serenata ridícula na frenta da casa dela atraindo um monte de estranhos que riram de sua cara. E isso o preocupava. Porque ele não deveria gostar de fazer uma coisa dessas apenas porque quando Lily ria ele se sentia feliz, não é mesmo?

Ele não sabia ao certo o porque de querer se vingar da ruiva, já que ela não havia feito nada demais, mas adimitir que gostava dela, o mínimo que fosse, era impossível. James era orgulhoso demais para isso.

James decidiu passar em alguma lanchonete e comer alguma coisa antes de ir para casa. Sentou em uma mesa vazia, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos confusos, quando Melissa, aquela que mandou um bilhete à ele no começo das aulas, sentou à sua frente.

- Oi Jay! - disse ela fazendo sua voz parecer sexy, o que antes ele gostava bastante mas agora... bem, James estava achando ridículo.

- Oi Lisa. Como você tá? - perguntou ele educadamente enquanto o garçom trazia-lhe o hambúrguer que havia peço.

- Eu estou triste, Jay - ela falou, fazendo um beicinho. - Magoada com você.

- Porque? - ele perguntou, desentendido.

- Porque você nunca mais me procurou, e olha que eu sou sua colega! - ela exclamou. - Mas se você quiser, nós podemos fazer alguma coisa agora - ela se aproximou e tentou beijá-lo.

Ele ficou paralizado por alguns instantes até que viu que ela estava próxima demais. Ele se afastou e encarou a garota, estranhamente irritado.

- Lisa, pára! - ele exclamou. - Eu não posso te beijar - e mordeu o hambúrguer.

- Porque não Jayzinho? - ela se aproximou novamente.

O porque ele realmente não fazia ideia, mas sabia que não queria beijá-la.

Ele a afastou.

- Sério Lisa. Eu tenho namorada - ele quase se afogou com o que falou. Parecia que sua boca havia ganhado vida própria e não estava mais respeitando o sinal de PARE que seu cérebro enviava.

- Namorada? Quem? - perguntou a outra, incrédula.

- Lílian Evans - respondeu ele querendo bater na própria cabeça.

- Evans? - ela perguntou e riu, fazendo com que ele sentisse raiva. - Aquela CDF chatinha e sem sal? Você só pode estar brincando amor. Eu sou muito melhor que ela - respondeu ela.

Por um momento ele esqueceu que estava bravo consigo mesmo pelo que estava saindo de sua boca e irritou-se com Melissa.

- Lílian não é uma CDF chatinha e sem sal - disse ele levantando-se e fazendo as pessoas olharem - E você não seria melhor do que ela nem que nascesse de novo e não fosse tão passada como você é!

E saiu dali.

James queria que alguém explicasse à ele o que havia ocorrido ali. Por tudo que era mais Sagrado, porque diabos ele havia dito aquilo?

Ele preferia nem responder à essa pergunta.

Era melhor James acabar de uma vez com esse plano, antes que não conseguisse mais se controlar e acabasse perdendo todas as suas pretendentes.

* * *

**N/a: **_Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que recebi! O número aumentou com relação aos outros capítulos *-*_

_Que bom saber que vocês estão gostando da minha fanfic! É tão bom quando elogiam o que a gente faz! :)_

_De qualquer forma, desta vez nem demorei muito à postar não é? Huhasushauhsuahs_

_Obrigado à D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter, gisllaine farias, laslus, CamiEvansPotter, Anne, Leather00Jacket , Lady Aredhel Anarion e Ana Beatriz Scalercio por comentarem! _

_Continuem comentando!_

**E novamente eu peço aos leitores fantasma: COMENTEM! NINGUÉM MORRE POR COMENTAR! ¬¬**

**Até o próximo capítulo, que prometo, não vai demorar!**

**Kisses**


	16. Quase perfeito

**_N/a: Olá!_**

**_Me desculpem por demorar para postar aqui, mas é que eu tinha algumas outras histórias atrasadas que eu atualizei. Mas aqui está o capítulo onde o plano de James vai para o bréjo. Uh-lá-la. Huahsuahsuahsuahs_**

**_Boa Leitura!  
_**

* * *

**_Quase Perfeito - Capítulo Quinze._**

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Lene podia dizer que a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas mesmo, porque ela nunca imaginou estar como ela estava hoje. Ela estava namorando Sirius Black, o ex-pegador e galinha da escola de Hogwarts. Ex, porque agora ele era somente dela.

Era estranho e reconfortante estar junto com ele, coisa que ela nunca pensou que fosse acontecer depois da forma estranha como ele estava agindo após a festa da Clair. Lene nunca imaginou que ela veria o dia em que Sirius Black se declararia apaixonadamente por alguém, muito menos para ela. Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

**[ Flashback ]**

_Assim que ela sentiu o beijo, soube de quem era: Sirius Black. Sirius Black a estava beijando. Isso seria completamente perfeito, não fosse o fato de Black ter agido como um perfeito cachorro nesses últimos dias._

_Lene realmente gostava dos beijos dele e precisou de um esforço descomunal para separar-se dele, mas a raiva pelos últimos dias venceu e ela livrou-se de seu abraço antes de descarregar toda a sua força em um tapa bem dado no lindo rosto daquele garoto estúpido._

_PLAFT!_

_Black apenas pôs a mão na face que havia sido atingida, confusão estampando seu rosto._

_- Que isso Lene? - perguntou ele ainda com a mão no rosto._

_- Isso é por você ser um completo cachorro, por você ter me ignorado e por você ter me agarrado na rua quase me matando do coração! - Lene exclamou, os olhos faiscando de raiva._

_Black a encarou, seu rosto ficando subtamente triste, o que amenizou a raiva de Lene substituindo-a por confusão._

_- Eu... Me desculpe - Black encarava a rua como se nada fosse. - Eu não queria ter feito o que eu fiz, mas eu estava confuso._

_Lene arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_- Isso não é motivo para você agir como um ignorante! - exclamou e logo em seguida franziu a testa. - Confuso? Confuso com o quê, exatamente?_

_- Eu.. ah... bem... - Black enrolou._

_PLAFT!_

_Lene deu outro tapa nele, no ombro desta vez._

_- Hey! Pára com isso! - ele exclamou, fazendo uma carinha de carrocho sem dono que fez Lene bufar._

_- Então pára de enrolar e fala de uma vez! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo Black! - Lene se exaltou._

_Os ombros de Black cairam enquanto ele suspirava._

_- Eu estou apaixonado por você - disse ele olhando nos olhos dela._

_Lene tinha certeza de que havia ouvido errado._

_- É o que? - perguntou, estupidificada._

_- EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ! - Sirius gritou, as poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua encarando-o como se fosse um louco. O que parecia._

_Mas ela nem estava se importando com isso e sim com os batimentos cadíacos de seu coração que pareciam estar entrando em colapso de tão acelerados que estavam._

_- Você está bêbado Sirius? - Lene perguntou, achando que deveria ser algo do tipo._

_- Porque você não pára de perguntar coisas idiotas e me fala de uma vez o que você sente por mim? - Sirius perguntou diretamente, deixando Lene completamente muda._

_- Lene? - perguntou Sirius olhando para ela._

_- Aaah, cala a boca e me beija!_

_Não precisou de muito mais para ele sorrir, aquele sorriso lindo, e a beijar novamente._

**[ Fim do flashback ]**

E agora eles estavam na casa de Sirius, com Dorcas, Remo e James, na piscina, brincando como um bando de crianças.

Lene estava pensando em como era estranho estar com os marotos ali, como casais apaixonados. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que era dificil de entender. De repente, sentiu alguém puxar suas pernas, que estavam submersas, e a levar para debaixo d'água. Assim que voltou à superficie olhou para os lados para ver quem havia feito aquilo e se deparou com um James sorrindo. Era mesmo um idiota. Mas o sorriso de James - que Lene nunca havia percebido que era tão grande - aumentou dez vezes mais quando Dorcas gritou:

- LILYY!

Lene virou-se para a porta que dava para a piscina e viu sua amiga ruiva entrar, parecendo um pouco envergonhada mas ao mesmo tempo contente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

James saiu um pouco rápido demais na piscina, e foi até onde Lily estava, dando um beijo tãão meloso que até Lene se sentiu enjoada. Coisa que era difícil já que ela e Sirius eram capeões em dar esse tipo de beijo.

Lene percebeu que Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares assustados com a cena, o que foi muito estranho.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Lene e Sirius, que estavam curiosamente namorando - claro que não tão estranho como ela e James namorarem, mas mesmo assim estranho - convidaram-na para ir até a casa dos Black para um 'festa particular e para casais na piscina'. Ela estava meio incerta sobre ir, mas James havia insistido tanto que ela havia aceitado.

- LILYY! - Lily ouviu a voz de Dorcas gritar assim que passou pelas portas de vidro que levariam para o pátio da piscina.

E de repente ela estava sendo envolvida por alguém completamente molhado que beijou de forma tão apaixonada que ela até ficou meio tonta.

- Hey, Lily, como você está? - James perguntou assim que me soltou do beijo. Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Estou ótima, me sentindo meio estranha, mas ótima mesmo assim - ela sorriu. - E você?

- Bem melhor agora - disse ele sorrindo no que a derreteu por dentro. Seu coração parecia estar querendo saltar para fora de seu peito.

- Hey garotão, deixa um pouco dela para nós também! - disse Dorcas saindo da piscina e chegando onde ela estava.

- Jay! Você não acha que a Lily deve estar como muito calor com todo esse sol? - Sirius perguntou, sorrindo marotamente.

- Acho - respondeu James olhando maliciosamente para ela.

Lily foi instintivamente para trás.

- O que voc... ! ME SOLTA! - ela gritou assim que James ergue-a facilmente nos braços e saiu correndo em direção à piscina.

- Não mesmo - disse ele enquanto pulava dentro da água com ela no colo.

Era uma cena clichê e comum em filmes de comédia romântica onde o garoto popular agarrava a mocinha nerd no colo e a atirava na piscina beijando-a logo em seguida, mas mesmo assim foi especial para ela. E realmente beijos subaquáticos eram ótimos. Lily nunca pensou que algum dia fosse ficar feliz por estar beijando James Potter, porque até algumas semanas atrás seu maior sonho era matar James e nunca mais ouvir falar em seu nome. Mas agora a simples menção do nome do garoto fazia coisas com seu coração que nem mesmo Einstein compreenderia.

Lily estava tão empolgada com o beijo que quando James se soltou dela ela demorou alguns minutos para processar que ainda estava embaixo d'água e que estava sem ar. Assim que voltou à superficie viu que James, assim como Dorcas e Lene estava sorrindo, mas Remo e Sirius que estavam sentados na beira da piscina estavam trocando olhares muito suspeitos. Como se não aprovassem o que James havia feito. Lily estava prestes à perguntar o porque de eles estarem assim quando suas amigas começaram com uma guerra de àgua e, no meio de toda a diversão, ela esqueceu o que iria fazer.

Eles passaram a tarde toda juntos, e as expressões de Sirius e Remo já haviam voltado ao normal, mas Lily ainda estava com aquilo na cabeça, apenas não achou um momento certo para perguntar à eles o que havia acontecido.

Depois que sairam dali, Lily já com as roupas secas pela super-hiper-master-secadora de roupas dos Black - coisa que ela tinha certeza de que sua mãe teria de trabalhar um milhão de anos para conseguir comprar - ela e James foram à um restaurante ali perto para o qual ele a havia convidado.

Era incrivelmente estranho estar com ele ali, os dois rindo e conversando, descobrindo coisas em comum que Lily jamais pensou que tivesse com ele. Esse era um James Potter completamente diferente do que ela conhecia. Eles gostavam das mesmas comidas, torciam para o mesmo time de futebol - os dois fanáticos - e até suas bandas favoritas eram as mesmas.

- Eu realmente odeio azeitonas! - Lily exclamou, quando ele perguntou do que ela não gostava de comer.

- Porque? São ótimas - James falou, enrugando a testa.

- Elas parecem meleca de nariz gigantes - Lily disse sacudindo os ombros.

James sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse expulsando algum tipo de pensamento repulsivo, o que deveria ser, e a encarou.

- Oh, eu nunca mais vou conseguir comer azeitonas novamente!

Assim que eles terminaram de comer e James pagou a conta - hehe - eles foram até uma barraquinha de sorvete que havia em frente ao restaurante. Compraram casquinhas e ficaram olhando o movimento da rua, falando da roupa e do modo de caminhar das pessoas que passavam por eles. Eles comeram os sorvetes e depois James a levou para casa de carro, e eles foram cantando todas as músicas que tocavam na rádio.

Eles chegaram em frente a casa de Lily e, antes que Lily fizesse qualquer movimento para sair do carro, James afagou seus cabelos e a encarou com a testa franzida. Lily abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido quando James disse as palavras mais improváveis do mundo:

- Eu... Eu... ah - James respirou fundo. - Eu te amo Lily - e até mesmo ele parecia surpreso com suas palavras.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem anted de James se aproximar e beijá-la calmamente, amorosamente.

- Eu... - começou ela, mas quase não conseguiu acabar de falar - também te amo Jay - sussurrou a última parte.

Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior do que antes e eles se beijaram de novo.

* * *

**James Potter**

James soube que seu plano foi por àgua abaixo assim que ela passou pelas portas que levavam ao jardim da casa de Sirius. Era estranho pensar que ele havia se apaixonado logo pela pessoa que, para ele à algumas semanas atrás, era a que ele menos suportava.

James Potter estava apaixonado. James Potter amava Lílian Evans.

No carro, enquanto levava Lily para casa, cantando músicas variadas a altos brados se divertindo com nunca, ele percebeu que realmente gostava dela e a força dos próprios sentimentos o confundiram um pouco, mas agora, sozinho em seu quarto com seu pijama verde, a confusão já havia passado.

Ele havia declarado-se para ela e ela havia retribuido.

Ela o amava. Uhuuul!

James encarou o quarto e viu, em cima de sua escrivaninha, o papel onde havia escrito o plano idiota. Amassou o papel e atirou em direção à lixeira.

Atirou-se na cama e não demorou muito para apagar.

Assim que chegou na escola, foi direto para a sala, estava quase atrasado. Lily estava sentada virada de costas para a porta, portanto não o viu quando ele chegou. James sentou ao seu lado e deu-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha. Podia ouvir os cochichos das pessoas ao redor e podia sentir o olhar de Melissa perfurando suas costas.

- Bom dia - disse ele tocando no rosto dela.

- Bom dia - disse ela sorrindo para ele.

A professora chegou e entregou as notas da última prova que haviam feito. James sentiu seu mundo ruir quando viu a nota que havia tirado: dois. DOIS!

Desse jeito ele ia acabar sendo expulso do time de futebol da escola.

Olhou para a prova de Lily e arregalou os olhos quando viu: dez. Como alguém podia tirar dez em uma prova de àlgebra?

- Como você consegue tirar uma nota dessas em àlgebra? - perguntou ele exteriorando seu pensamentos.

Lily corou.

- Eu sou uma nerd, lembra? - sorriu, e encarou a prova de James franzindo a testa. - Quer ajuda para estudar?

- Claro! - James pensou que seria ótimo aumentar suas notas em àlgebra. Assim ele não seria expulso do time e sua mãe ficaria feliz com suas notas. Sem falar que era um tempo extra com Lily.

Mas depois ele lembrou que tinha treino mais tarde.

- Ahh, mas não vai dar - ele falou.

- Mas a prova de recuperação é amanha James, se você não estudar você não vai passar nesse trimestre - Lil falou, preocupada.

Ele sabia disso.

- É que eu tenho treino de futebol. A não ser que você vá direto da escola comigo, assim, você fica lá até as 14:30 e depois eu vou para o treino.

- Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso - Lily sorriu novamente.

Não era tão ruim ter uma namorada nerd. Uma nerd muiiito bonita, aliás.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Lily estava na casa de James e estava esperando que ele acabasse de se trocar para o treino para eles sairem juntos.

Ela havia saído da escola e ido direto para a casa dele - tinha avisado sua mãe antes, claro -, e havia sido extremamente constrangedor almoçar com a Srª. Potter. Mas no fim, tudo havia dado certo e a srª parecia ter gostado de Lily.

Lily ensinou James, que tinha uma facilidade enorme para aprender, a fazer alguns cáculos de àlgebra. James tinha se mostrado um ótimo aluno e havia feito todos os exercícios que ela tinha criado para ele estudar, corretamente.

Agora James precisava ir ao treino de futebol e Lily iria para casa.

James desceu as escadas, com a camisa vestida pela metade, deixando à mostra um pedaço de seu tanquinho musculoso. Lily podia sentir as bochechas esquentar com a mesma rapidez com que seus batimentos haviam acelerado.

- Vamos? - James perguntou, parecendo não ter notado o olhar de Lily para seu corpo.

- Vamos.

Eles já estavam na metade do caminho quando Lily percebeu que havia deixado sua bolsa na casa de James.

- Ih, mas eu não vou poder voltar com você, Lil,se não vou me atrasar. - James falou. - Mas minha mãe ainta está lá, pede para ela te deixar passar.

Eles se beijaram e Lily voltou pelo caminho enquanto James ia para a escola.

Lily subiu as escadas para o quarto de James, após a mãe dele ter dito para ela subir, que não tinha problema, e entrou pela porta.

Sua bolsa estava pendurada na cadeira da escrivaninha e ela foi até lá pegar, mas seu algo no chão atraiu seu olhar. Um papel amassado estava jogado ao lado da lixeira. Lily pegou-o e pos dentro da lixeira, mas sua curiosidade foi maior.

Ela abriu o papel e as palavras que estavam escritas nele fizeram seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Como ela podia ser tão idiota? E como ele podia ser tão cruel?

- Ah, Potter, isso não vai ficar assim.

* * *

**_N/a: Obrigado pelos reviews! Amei todos._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do capítlo :)_**

**_James vai se dar mal... Ah se vai!_**

**_Beijos e mandem reviews okay?  
_**


	17. Des'Amores

_**(Des)Amores - Capítulo Dezesseis.**_

* * *

**James Potter**

- Passa a bola! - James gritou para Frank, um dos jogadores do time, que passasse a bola para ele. Frank deu uma pequena olhada para onde ele estava e mandou a bola que chegou perfeitamente nos pés de James. Ele por sua vez, passou a bola para Sirius que estava mais à frente e que driblou alguns garotos.

- Vai Six! - James ouviu Lene gritar da arquibancada.

Lene e Dorcas, que era líderes de torcida, estavam treinando um pouco antes de eles começarem a jogar e ficaram para ver o treino dos namorados.

Sirius driblou mais um e passou a bola para James novamente, James se esquivou de um jogador que vinha em sua direção e correu com a bola para a pequena àrea do time adversário. Fez um gol.

Sirius foi até onde ele estava e cumprimentou-o com a mão.

- Hey, Jay, você já viu quem está nas arquibancadas? - Frank apontou para os bancos onde Marlene e Dorcas estavam.

James olhou na direção que o amigo estava apontando e sorriu ao vê-la. Era Lily. Seus cabelos ruivos dançando com o vento e brilhando com o sol. Blargh! Esse negócio de estar apaixonado era meloso demais. James sacudiu a cabeça para tirar os pensamentos sobre os cabelos de Lily e abanou para ela. Lily não retribuiu. Talvez não tivesse visto.

Eles recomeçaram o jogo, e ficaram trocando passes por mais alguns dez minutos antes de o treinador dar uma pausa para eles descansarem. Remo, Sirius e ele se encaminharam para onde as garotas estavam. Mas no caminho, James viu algo que o chocou: Lily estava chorando.

Ele apressou o passo e chegou até ela; estava prestes a estender a mão para tocar seu rosto e perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando ela lhe deu um tapa. PLAFT!

James pode sentir todos os dentes em sua boca amolecerem tamanha a força do tapa da garota. Levou a mão até o rosto e a encarou confuso.

- O que...? - começou a perguntar, mas antes de terminar a frase ela enfiou algo em sua boca: um papel.

Os garotos pareciam em estado de choque demais para dizer qualquer coisa, e encaravam Lily com certo receio. Merlene e Dorcas, porém, pareciam apreciar a cena de um modo bem malvado.

Lily... Bom, James poderia dizer que jamais alguém havia encarado-o com tanta raiva assim.

Ele cuspiu o papel.

- QUÊ? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, É ISSO? - James se descontrolou.

- Eu devo ter enlouquecido mesmo, para acreditar em um crápula como você - Lily falou friamente.

Do que ela estava falando?

- Do que, exatamente, você está falando Lily? - Remo, a calma em pessoa, aproximou-se.

- Como se você não soubesse Lupin - disse ela se virando para encarar ele. - Vocês três devem ter se divertido bastante não é? Rindo de mim?

- Lílian, do que você tá falando? - perguntou James, sem entender nem uma gota do que estava acontecendo. Lá embaixo os garotos do time olhavam atentamente a cena.

- Vai fingir que não sabe, Potter? - riu, sarcástica. - Porque você não lê o papel? Refrescar a mente, sabe?

James sentiu frio espalhar-se por suas costas e lançou um olhar apreensivo para os amigos antes de desamassar o papel e lê-lo.

Evans para Potter...

Não precisou ler mais nada.

-Lily eu... - começou, mas novamente foi interrompido por outro tapa dela.

Sinceramente? Lily batia mais forte que muitos caras por ai. Mas James não queria experimentar o tapa por uma terceira vez, portanto chegou alguns passos para trás, para manter um pouco de distância entre seu rosto e a mão de Lily.

- Não minta, James. Não vai adiantar de nada - Lily falou, um sorriso frio curvando seus lábios.

James ficou quieto. Sabia que nada do que dissesse iria fazê-la mudar de opinião sobre o papel. Era realmente uma ironia do destino que, quando James desistiu de vez daquele plano idiota, Lily achasse o papel.

- Eu espero, Potter, que nunca ninguém te use como você me usou - Lily disse, perdendo miserávelmente o controle sobre suas lágrimas que começaram a rolar por seu rosto. Tudo que James mais queria era poder reconfortá-la, no entanto como poderia ajudá-la, sendo que ele era o culpado pela suas lágrimas? - Dói muito sabia? - Lily sussurrou, apenas James ouvindo a última parte.

Lily virou-se e estava prestes a ir embora quando apreceu mudar de ideia. Encarou James novamente e chegou mais perto.

- Espero que doa muito - ela disse, e James ficou sem entender por apenas alguns segundos, antes de o terceiro tapa - temido terceiro tapa - enfeitar o seu rosto, doendo três vezes mais que os anteriores.

E Lily virou-se e foi embora, deixando-o com uma dor no rosto insuportável e o sentimento de ser o pior homem da face da Terra.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Lily estava em seu quarto, tomando o único remédio para dor de cotovelo: brigadeiro. Bom, na realidade ela estava comendo, mas isso realmente não vem ao caso. Harry estava dormindo aos pés da sua cama. Parecia que nem mesmo seu próprio cão a queria por perto.

_Pare já com isso Lílian! Sem ficar se remoendo por dentro! Aquele era o Potter, não era nada demais! Você não precisa entrar em depressão por causa disso! Vamos! Levante já essa bunda gorda dessa cama e vá sair com as suas amigas!_

- AHHH! Maldita consciência! Cale já a boca! - Lily exclamou, pondo as mãos nos ouvidos. - Deixe-me curtir minha fossa em paz! E bunda gorda é você! - Harry abriu minimamente os olhos e encarou-a como se ela fosse louca. O que deveria estar parecendo já que estava falando sozinha.

Dorcas e Lene já haviam ido na sua casa, mas ela havia mandado-as embora _sutilmente. _Lily estava a fim de ficar sozinha. Sozinha com o seu lindo e gostoso brigadeiro.

- Uh, merda - Lily xingou quando, ao meter a colher dentro da panela, percebeu que o brigadeiro havia acabado.

Saiu de cima da cama, vestida com seu pijama de bolinhas, e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas para ir até a cozinha fazer mais brigadeiro. Ao chegar na cozinha e abrir o armário à procura do chocolate descobriu que havia acabado.

- Petúnia! - Ela chamou.

- QUE É? - ouviu a irmã gritar de seu quarto.

- VOCÊ COMEU O CHOCOLATE?

- COMI, PORQUE? VOCÊ IA COMER? - a outra perguntou. - Sinceramente, Lily, se você comer mais um pouquinho vai estourar - Petúnia apareceu na cozinha e sorriu malvadamente para ela. - Diga para a mamãe que vou sair com a Kelly - e saiu.

- Vaca! Vadia! Ridícula! Idiota! - Lily exclamou para a porta por onde Petúnia havia saido. - E porque as pessoas insistem em me chamar de gorda? - Lily levantou a blusa do pijama e encarou sua barriga. Não havia nada de anormal ali. Ela possuia um metro e sessenta e cinco e pesava cinquenta quilos. O que de gorda pode haver nisso? Lily sacudiu a cabeça. - Quer saber? Vou ir comprar mais chocolate. Não é justo que quando EU quero morrer de diabetes o açúcar acabe!

Subiu até seu quarto e vestiu qualquer roupa que viu pela frente. Harry pareceu sentir o movimento e acordou.

- Vamos lá garotão! - Lily chamou.

Harry foi até ela saltitante.

Assim que sairam de casa, Harry foi um pouco mais na frente, aproveitando o ar limpo da noite. Se é que há ar limpo em Londres, mas isso também não vem ao caso. O problemas é que Harry começou a ir rápido demais, e quando Lily deu por si, o cachorro já estava a quase um quarteirão de distância. Porque ele saia correndo deste jeito?

- HARRY! - Lily chamou, correndo atrás do cachorro, a cinta que prendia seu cabelo perdida, deixando os cachos caírem soltos por seu rosto enquanto corria.

Estava quase alcançando Harry quando este atravessou a rua. Lily estava prestes a ir atrás, mas mãos fortes a impediram de continuar no mesmo momento em que um carro passava à toda pelo lugar onde ela estaria.

Lily olhou para trás, a fim de ver seu salvador, e afastou os cabelos do rosto para poder enxergar.

Huh.

Seriamente? Lily estava chegando à conclusão de que Harry era meio profético. Segunda vez que ele fazia com que ela e Jam... Potter, maldito _Potter, _se esbarrassem na rua.

Lily soltou seu braço da mão dele e fez menção de ir atrás do cachorro mas _Potter _a impediu.

- Sabe, eu gosto do seu cachorro - ele disse, sério. - Já é a segunda vez que ele faz a gente se encontrar, acho que está querendo dizer alguma coisa.

- Concordo - Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ela concordou. - E essa coisa é: que eu não devo sair com ele se eu não quiser te encontrar.

O rosto de James ficou triste, e Lily quase acreditou que talvez ele não tivesse feito nada daquilo. Quase...

- Lily, olha, eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, mas... - ele começou, mas Lily o impediu de terminar.

- Tem razão, eu não vou acreditar, portanto não perca o seu tempo! - ela disse, afastando-se novamente e indo em direção ao outro lado da rua. Olhando para os dois lados antes de atravessar.

Ela já estava do outro lado da rua quando ouviu-o gritar.

- EU TE AMO LILY!

Seu coração - idiota, traíra - deu saltinhos e piruetas dentro dela quando ouviu isso, fazendo-a ter vontade de ir até ele e beijá-lo até não restar mais oxigênio em seus pulmões. Sua cabeça, também queria que ela fosse até ele, mas para enxê-lo de porrada até que não sobrasse nada além de pó de James Potter.

Como Lily não estava com vontade nem de ser idiota, nem de ser assassina, ela foi até seu cachorro e ralhou com ele.

- Que feio Harry! Você foi muito, muito, muito, mal! Por causa disso você vai ficar sem... - sabe aquelas carinhas de bebê pidão que os labradores fazem? Pois é, Harry estava fazendo uma daquelas e Lily simplesmente não conseguiu ficar brava com ele.

Chegou em uma loja de conveniências qualquer e comprou o chocolate. Aquele brigadeiro estava dando mais dor de cabeça do que ajudando.

Assim que chegou em casa, Harry subiu para o quarto e Lily foi para a cozinha. Fez o brigadeiro e subiu para o quarto também.

Harry encarou a panela de brigadeiro.

- Nem pensar mocinho! Você foi malvado com a mamãe Lily, nem pense que vou te convidar - Lily fez que não com a colher e Harry chorou um pouquinho antes de deitar-se aos pés da cama novamente.

Lily ligou o rádio e ficou ouvindo músicas enquanto comia.

_**Breathe - Paramore**_

_**I Climb, I Slip, I Fall (Eu subo, eu tropeço, eu caio.)**_

_**Reaching for your hands (Procurando as suas mãos)**_

_**But I lay here all alone (Mas eu deito aqui sozinha)**_

_**Sweating all your blood (Suando todo o seu sangue.)**_

_**If I could find out how (Se eu pudesse descobrir como)**_

_**To make you listen now (Fazer com que você ouça agora)**_

_**Because I'm starving for you here (Porque eu estou desesperada por ter você aqui)**_

_**With my undying love and I (Com meu amor eterno e eu)**_

_**I wil (Eu vou...)**_

_**Breathe for love tomorrow (Respirar por amor amanhã)**_

_**Cause there's no hope for today (Porque não há nenhuma esperança para hoje)**_

_**Breathe for love tomorrow (Respirar por amor amanhã)**_

_**Cause maybe theres another way (Porque talvez haja outra maneira)**_

_**I Climb, I Slip, I Fall (Eu subo, eu tropeço, eu caio.)**_

_**Reaching for your hands (Procurando as suas mãos)**_

_**But I lay here all alone (Mas eu deito aqui sozinha)**_

_**Sweating all your blood (Suando todo o seu sangue.)**_

_**If I could find out how (Se eu pudesse descobrir como)**_

_**To make you listen now (Fazer com que você ouça agora)**_

_**Because I'm starving for you here (Porque eu estou desesperada por ter você aqui)**_

_**With my undying love and I (Com meu amor eterno e eu)**_

_**I wil (Eu vou...)**_

_**Breathe for love tomorrow (Respirar por amor amanhã)**_

_**Cause there's no hope for today (Porque não há nenhuma esperança para hoje)**_

_**Breathe for love tomorrow (Respirar por amor amanhã)**_

_**Cause maybe theres another way (Porque talvez haja outra maneira)**_

_**I Climb, I Slip, I Fall (Eu subo, eu tropeço, eu caio.)**_

_**Into your empty hands (Nas suas mãos vazias)**_

_**But I lay here all alone (Mas eu deito aqui sozinha)**_

_**Sweating all your blood (Suando todo o seu sangue.)**_

_Mãããããee! Virei emo! Com licença que eu vou cortar os meus pulsos e fazer James Potter sentir-se culpado pela minha morte por toda a sua vida!_

- Minha Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha, eu estou ficando maluca! - Lily falou consigo mesma e desligou o rádio. - Daqui a pouco vou precisar de tratamento. - Desligou a luz do abajur e deixou a panela de brigadeiro vazia em cima da mesa de cabiceira. - Boa noite Harry.

O cachorro apenas olhou para ela como se dissesse que ela realmente precisava de tratamento e fechou os olhos.

* * *

**N/a: Olaaá! Como estão? **

**Mais um novo capítulo aqui, e dessa vez nem demorei para postar. Me desculpem por não responder aos reviews, mas eu realmente ando meio sem tempo. Está chegando o final do ano e as provas de vestibular vem ai, e eu sou uma pilha de nervos ambulante. Mas logo passa. Ou assim espero.**

**De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que MANDEM REVIEWS! Vamos chegar aos 80 reviews? *-*  
**

**Posso dizer que os próximos capítulos serão recheados de muita confusão e chove-e-não-molha da parte de Lily e James.**

**PS: *Momento propaganda mode ON* Hey, acabei de postar uma nova história com casal principal Lily e James (Alguém já percebeu que eu sou meio viciada neles? O.o). Chama Doutor Perfeição e é bem diferente dessa aqui.**

**Sinopse: **_Cansada das loucuras de Lily, Helena Evans decide que a filha precisa de tratamento. E porque não mandá-la se consultar com o doutor psicólogo mais bem sucedido da cidade de Londres? James Potter, o dito cujo psicólogo, aceita tratar Lílian Evans sem saber todas as confusões que essa ruivinha poderia causar, e percebe que talvez Lily não precise de um psicólogo e sim de um MANICÔMIO!_

**Passem por lá :)  
**

**Beijos :***


	18. Linda Noite

**_N/a: Oiee! Chegamos aos 80 reviews *-*_**

**_Estou tão feliz :)_**

**_Aqui está mais um capítulo e eu devo dizer que eu gosto muito dele. É realmente fofo._**

**_Espero que gostem. _**

**_Boa Leitura!  
_**

* * *

**_Linda Noite – Capítulo Dezessete_**

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes**

- Eu já acabei com essas aqui – Dorcas pôs a folha de exercícios que estava fazendo em cima da escrivaninha e olhou para o namorado. Como Dorcas estava atrasada com os deveres de casa, Remo, seu namorado, perguntou se ela não queria ajuda e ela aceitou. Os dois estavam no quarto de Remo, cada um com algumas folhas de exercícios. Podia-se ouvir o programa da Oprah, que estava recebendo algum artista famoso, no andar de baixo, onde a mãe de Remo estava assistindo tevê.

Remo terminava alguma outra folha de exercícios enquanto Dorcas admirava-o escrever. Ele era tão lindo. E por incrível que pareça, era seu namorado.

Dorcas não podia negar que havia certa tensão no ar, desde que eles haviam entrado no quarto, os dois haviam ficado muito quietos, como se estivessem com medo do que poderia acontecer caso se aproximassem demais.

Talvez fosse por isso que, quando bateram na porta do quarto, os dois deram pulos de susto.

- Olá fofos – a mãe de Remo, usando um terninho de empresaria e com uma pasta na mão, cumprimentou-os da porta encarando-os como se esperasse que eles estivessem fazendo alguma coisa imprópria. - Como estão?

- Tudo bem - Dorcas e Remo responderam, sem graça.

- Eu vou ter que sair, meu chefe me chamou para uma reunião urgente - ela corou um pouco quando disse isso. Dorcas sorriu internamente. - Se comportem, sim?

Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e a mãe de Remo saiu, fechando a porta. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, ela voltou com um sorrisinho muito esquisito no rosto.

- E tomem cuidado! Precaução nunca é demais! - e atirou alguns pacotinhos prateados na direção dos dois, batendo a porta logo em seguida. Depois de algum tempo, o barulho da porta fechando no andar abaixo indicou que ela já havia saído.

- Precaução nunca é demais? Do que é que... – Mas Dorcas não acabou de falar, pois ela entendeu o significado do '_precaução'._ Os pacotinhos prateados que a mãe de Remo havia atirado neles, eram _camisinhas_. CAMISINHAS. Dorcas pôde sentir que corava até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Ah... – Remo tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou não falando nada. A tensão entre os dois aumentou.

Dorcas pensou que talvez nunca mais conseguisse olhar para a casa da Srª. Lupin outra vez.

- Huh, é... É bem – Dorcas começou e Remo a encarou, deixando-a mais envergonhada ainda. – Ah, porque a gente não continua fazendo o trabalho?

- É! Você tem razão... Continuar o trabalho! – Remo exclamou e empurrou sutilmente os pacotinhos prateados com para debaixo da cama com os pés.

Dorcas puxou algumas folhas de exercícios para si e eles continuaram a trabalhar. Ou pelo menos estavam tentando. O silêncio entre eles era muito constrangedor.

Ela estava tentando fazer uma das questões, mas parou abruptamente quando percebeu que Remo a estava encarando. Ergueu os olhos e o encarou também. Era possível sentir a eletricidade no ar.

Dorcas tentou desviar os olhos para o livro novamente, mas o conteúdo era tão chato que ela voltou a olhar para o namorado. Ela não soube quando, nem como, mas os dois acabaram se beijando caindo por cima da cama de Remo. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele passearem por dentro de sua blusa enquanto as dela tentavam desfazer os botões da camisa dele.

Era impressão de Dorcas ou estava realmente quente naquele quarto?

Eles dois continuaram aos amassos até que a camisa de Remo voou em direção ao chão. Os dois pareceram acordar do torpor ao vê-la. Separaram-se, ofegante, e se encararam.

- Eu preciso dizer uma coisa – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você primeiro – os dois disseram juntos novamente.

Eles riram com a conversa e Dorcas sentiu um pouco da tensão se dissuadir. Mas ela não podia evitar se sentir nervosa também.

- Eu falo – Dorcas disse e sentou na cama, se desenroscando do corpo de Remo e encarando a janela. – Ah, o negócio é que... Bem, sabe, eu nunca... Huh – Dorcas passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu nunca _fiz._

Por um momento, Remo pareceu ficar estático no seu lugar, até que arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso meio tímido.

- Uau, é sério? – ele perguntou.

Dorcas concordou com a cabeça.

- Agora é a sua vez – ela disse, indicando que ele também queria dizer alguma coisa antes de ela falar.

Remo ficou tão corado quanto a Lily era capaz.

- Ah, bem... – ele limpou a garganta. – Eu também... Sabe? Nunca... – e parou de falar, olhando para Dorcas para ver sua reação.

Dorcas ficou estática também, sem saber o que dizer. Remo era... VIRGEM? Como isso era possível? Ele era um Maroto, amigo de Sirius e James. Tudo bem que ele não saia com nem um terço da quantidade de garotas que os dois saiam, mas mesmo assim...

- Ah... – Dorcas começou a falar, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer.

Remo encarou-a por mais algum tempo, até que pareceu ficar envergonhado e levantou-se da cama catando sua blusa do chão.

- Eu acho melhor a gente terminar o trabalho outro dia – Remo disse, encarando os papéis em cima da mesa.

_Merda._ Ela se sentiu uma idiota. O garoto ali, falando um segredo dele para ela e Dorcas nem sequer esboça uma reação.

- Não... Quer dizer, espera, eu... – Dorcas pegou na mão de Remo e o puxou para a cama, fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado. – É sério?

- Sim - disse ele.

Dorcas sorriu para ele e Remo pareceu ficar confuso.

- O que...? – ele começou a falar, mas Dorcas o impediu de continuar, beijando-o.

O calor entre eles voltou com força total. Cada toque entre eles, cada beijo, cada caricia, parecia levá-los para um lugar mais distante.

A camisa de Dorcas voou para junto da de Remo. Ele interrompeu um beijo e a olhou nos olhos.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou carinhosamente.

- Sim... Eu quero que seja com você Remo – disse ela, sorrindo para ele.

E foi assim, a noite mais perfeita da vida de Dorcas. Até que a mãe de Remo era bem legal...

* * *

**James Potter**

James estava atirado em cima da sua cama, enquanto olhava para as paredes em um completo tédio. Havia ligado para Sirius, mas este estava com Lene. Ligou para Remo, mas o celular dele só caia na caixa postal. Sem falar nas mais de seiscentas ligações que havia feito para Lily. E que ela não atendeu.

James sabia que merecia uns bons tapas pelo que havia feito, por mais que ele já houvesse desistido do plano quando Lily descobriu. Mas será que ela não podia perdoá-lo? Era tão difícil de acreditar que ele gostava de verdade dela?

O que mais poderia fazer? Ela nem o celular atendia.

James levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro para atirar uma água no rosto. Iria até a casa de Lily e falaria com ela. Faria perceber que ele realmente gostava dela.

Ele foi caminhando rápido pelas ruas, em direção à casa de Lily. Assim que chegou lá tocou a campainha da porta e a sensação de nervosismo tomou seu corpo. Sensação que foi substituída pela de horror quando uma garota que mais parecia um cavalo abriu a porta.

- Quem é você? – perguntou rudemente a garota.

- James Potter – James respondeu. – A Lily está?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não, ela não está. Saiu com o Harry. Quer deixar recado? – perguntou com voz de tédio.

- Não, tudo bem - disse ele saindo dali.

Um sentimento, que ele reconheceu como ciúme o tomou.

Como assim _saiu com o Harry_? Quem era _Harry_? E como Lily poderia sair com outro cara quando eles mal haviam terminado o relacionamento.

James sentiu uma imensa vontade de bater nesse cara até todos os ossos do corpo dele virarem pó.

E depois Lily falava que ele era o galinha. James passou as mãos pelo cabelo e seguiu pela rua. Estava quase virando a esquina quando alguém o chamou.

- James?

James virou-se e se deparou com Lily e o seu cachorro. Como era o nome do bicho mesmo? _Rony? Hagrid?_ James sempre esquecia.

Lily o encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão de stress no rosto. Talvez o encontro não tenha dado certo. Talvez esse _Harry _fosse um cara tão idiota que ela fugiu do encontro. Seria bem feito se isso houvesse acontecido.

James sorriu maliciosamente. E talvez Lily o tenha achado estranho porque perguntou:

- Você está bem? – ela se aproximou alguns passos na direção dele.

_Não demonstre ciúmes James, não demonstre. _Sua mente mandava mensagens de aviso. Mas James não conseguiu se conter.

- Quem é Harry? - perguntou ele irritado, se aproximando de Lily também.

- Quê? - perguntou ela confusa.

- Eu... Perguntei... Quem... É... Harry - disse ele furioso.

Lily o encarou por alguns momentos antes de dar um sorriso de escárnio.

- É o meu namorado.

James pôde sentir seu rosto desmoronar. Ele não podia acreditar que Lily fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas. Como... Como ela podia ter um novo namorado? Como?

- COMO ASSIM NAMORADO? - perguntou ele se descontrolando. Lily pareceu achar extremamente engraçado a cena, pois começou a rir. – E PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO?

Lily tinha as duas mãos na barriga e ria histericamente enquanto seu cachorro encarava-a com receio.

- Você... Não... Sabe... Quem é... Harry? - perguntou ela segurando a barriga.

James estava tão furioso que não conseguiu proferir palavras. Apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

Lily respirou fundo antes de responder.

- É o meu cachorro, dã! - disse ela, caindo na gargalhada novamente.

James fez uma careta. Então esse era o nome do cachorro? Podia jurar que era Rony... Ou Hagrid.

- Ah - disse ele, enquanto ela se recuperava do ataque histérico.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, James? – Lily perguntou, conseguindo ficar séria novamente.

- Eu vim falar com você - respondeu ele, não podendo deixar de se sentir mais leve com a descoberta do cachorro.

- Eu não quero falar com você – respondeu secamente Lily, abrindo os portões da casa.

James pegou-a pelo pulso.

- Por favor - pediu ele. – Eu realmente quero falar com você.

Lily pareceu avaliá-lo por algum tempo, até que concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, mas hoje não - respondeu ela entrando e segurando o portão. - Ainda tenho que acabar meu trabalho de biologia.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã depois da escola então - disse ele.

- Okay – ela disse e deu as costas para ele, levando o cão para dentro.

- Boa noite Lily - disse ele.

Ela se virou e o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Boa noite Potter - disse ela entrando.

* * *

**_N/a: Eu adoro o casal Remo/Dorcas. Eles são tão fofos. E o que foi esse ciúmes do Jay? Huahsuhaushaushuas._**

**_ Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Annie Black9: _**_O James e a Lily são um caso praticamente perdido. Mas fazer o que né? Eles vivem aprontando um para o outro. Vai entender. Mas ainda vão haver muitas confusões até esses dois decidirem se ajeitar... Huahsuahsuha. Muito obrigado pelo review. Beijos_

**_Evans-D:_**_ Ahh *-* Que bom saber que você gosta da minha fic. Muito obrigado pelo review flor! Volte sempre! Beijos._

**_ Lady Aredhel Anarion: _**_Aqui está o novo capítulo. Pois é, tadinha da Lily né? Descobrir que é enganada pelo cara de quem se gosta... E do Jay também, porque quando ele desistiu Lily descobriru sobre o plano... ¬¬' Obrigado pelo review! Beijos_

_**laslus: **Obrigado pelo review *-* Beijos._

**_Ninha Souma: _**_Huahsuahus, pois é, os tapas da Lily foram merecidos mesmo. Por mais que James tivesse desistido do plano 'maroto'. Ele vai sofrer um pouco por causa disso. Hoho. Que bom que você está gostando da fi. Muito obrigado pelo review! Kisses._

_**Catherine: **Sim, eles estão em Hogwarts. Mas como essa história é uma UA, ele não são bruxos. Que bom que você gosta de como eu escrevo *-* A única parte que eu me inspirei na Nova Cinderela foi a das fantasias, mas foi só isso. O resto não tem nada a ver... Muito obrigao pelo review. Kisses._

**_maysousa1: _**_Muito obrigado por todos os seus reviews, flor *-* Espero que continue acompanhando minhas fics. Beijos!_

* * *

_**Muito obrigado às que comentaram, amei todos os reviews. Vocês são ótimas!**_

_**Mandem reviews nesse capítulo também heim? Huahsuhaushas**_

_**Beijos e até!  
**_


	19. Última vez

**Obrigado à Evans-D , D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter , Catherine, Lady Aredhel Anarion , Ninha Souma , Laslus e a ProlaBlack pelas reviews!  
**

* * *

**Última vez – Capítulo Dezoito.**

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊ SE APRESSAR SÓ UM POUQUINHO? VAMOS CHEGAR ATRASADAS – Marlene gritou, ajeitando a mochila que estava nas costas e desencostando do portão de entrada da casa de Lily. Estava esperando há bastante tempo, mas a amiga parecia estar _sem pressa._

- JÁ ESTOU INDO, CARAMBA! – e pelo que parecia, Lily estava de mau-humor também.

A porta de entrada foi aberta e Lily saiu com seus cabelos ruivos descabelados e a face rubra.

- _Finalmente! – _Lene exclamou, olhando para a ruiva que fechava o portão. – Porque demorou tanto?

- O Harry – Lily disse, virando-se para ela e ajeitando a mochila e começando a caminhar. – Está muito estranho ultimamente. Mais agitado do que o normal.

- Bom, sinto lhe informar, mas _Labradores _são agitados por _natureza. – _Lene indicou o óbvio para a amiga.

- Eu sei disso – Lily confirmou o que dizia com a cabeça. – Mas mesmo assim, ele está mais agitado que o normal, como se fosse um brinquedo movido a pilhas _sem_ um botão de 'desliga'. – Lily ajeitava os cabelos enquanto as duas caminhavam pela rua.

- Bem, vou levar meu lindo _e_ hot cachorro no veterinário hoje, quer levar o Harry junto?

Lily encarou-a com uma expressão estranha.

- Você vai levar o _Sirius _ao veterinário? – perguntou incrédula. Lene revirou os olhos.

- Ah claro que sim – Lene respondeu irônica. – Vou pedir para o veterinário castrá-lo sabe? – Lily riu da reposta de Lene. – Não, eu vou levar o Tóbi, meu Golden Retriever.

- Ah – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. – Claro, que horas você vai?

- Depois da escola – respondeu.

- Ah, então não vai dar – disse Lily, corando furiosamente.

- Por quê? – Lene perguntou curiosa com a reação da amiga.

Lily suspirou.

- Eu vou conversar com o Potter depois da aula – Lily se era possível, corou ainda mais.

- Você está brincando? Mas eu pensei que vocês estivessem... – mas o que Lene pensou ela não conseguiu dizer, pois um grito a interrompeu.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH, GAROTAS! – a voz de Dorcas pipocou pelos tímpanos de Lene, fazendo-a soltar um palavrão pelo susto. – Tenho uma coisa para contar a vocês – o sorriso de Dorcas era tão grande que Lene não pode deixar de sorrir junto.

- Hey, D. – Lily cumprimentou a amiga loira que dava saltinhos de felicidade.

Dorcas ficou entre ela e Lily e abraçou as duas enquanto caminhavam.

- Qual a novidade Dorcas? – Lene perguntou curiosa para saber o motivo de toda aquela alegria.

- Qual é o nosso primeiro período? – Dorcas perguntou, quando Hogwarts estava há apenas algumas casas de distância.

- Hum, deixa eu ver – Lily abriu sua mochila e meteu a mão dentro, tirando-a logo em seguida com um papel que continha os horários da escola. – Inglês – Lily disse. – Mas a gente pode matar – e sorriu.

- Que é você e o que fez com Lílian Evans? – Lene perguntou, rindo marotamente da amiga que ficou vermelha. – Você podia dizer isso mais vezes!

- Boba.

As três entraram em Hogwarts, tentando não fazer muito barulho e entraram no banheiro feminino mais próximo, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

- Pode começar – Lene virou de frente para Dorcas que estava rubra de vergonha.

- Eh... Bem, huh, eu e o Remo, nós _dormimos_ juntos – Dorcas disse corando ainda mais.

O queixo de Lene caiu, olhou para o lado a fim de ver a expressão de Lily e esta estava tão chocada quanto ela.

- Como assim _'dormiram juntos'_? – Lily perguntou. – Onde? Como... _Como foi_?

E Dorcas começou a narrar a sua _'reunião para fazer os temas com Remo' _enquanto Lene e Lily riam sem parar. Nem mesmo Lene, que era a mais safada das três havia feito alguma _coisa_ com Sirius ainda! Como Dorcas era safada!

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Sirius, Remo e James estavam cabulando a primeira aula de Inglês, enquanto ouviam Remo contar a notícia mais bombástica do ano. Remo havia _dormido _com Dorcas. Justamente eles os dois que pareciam tão quietos! As aparências realmente enganam! Esses _safadinhos_!

- Até _tu_? – Sirius não conseguiu se conter com a notícia! – Eu ainda não consegui encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo da Lene!

- O que? – James perguntou estupefato. – Você ainda não _pegou_ a Lene? – a incredulidade estava em cada palavra de James.

- Não cara! – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Marlene é realmente muito difícil, sabe? Só me provoca e quando eu estou pronto para enlouquecer ela para tudo e vai embora. _Rindo da minha cara_, o que é ainda pior! Ela ainda me mata!

James e Lupin caíram na gargalhada enquanto ele bufava furiosamente.

- Finalmente alguém a altura de Sirius Black! – James disse, dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Era de uma dessas que você precisava! – Remo concordou sorrindo.

- Eu vou acabar subindo pelas paredes! – ele reclamou. – Isso se eu não enlouquecer antes!

Os três riram dessa.

- Hey! – Lupin chamou a atenção dele e de James. – Hoje é o último treino antes do jogo. Vai ser sugação!

James fez uma careta de desgosto quando Remo disse isso, o que não passou despercebido por Sirius.

- Que houve Jay? – ele perguntou e, por mais incrível que possa ser, James corou.

- Huh, merda! Eu tinha marcado de falar com a Lily depois da escola!- James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, martirizado. – Agora vou ter que desmarcar com ela. Ele não vai querer mais olhar em minha cara - disse Jay, pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Calma cara, Lily é compreensiva – James ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Remo chamou Evans de 'Lily' - Ela é tão fã de futebol quanto a gente, afinal, é sempre ela que narra as partidas. Não acho que ela vai ficar brava por você querer que o nosso time vença – Lupin deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de James.

- Ihh, sei não viu? Do jeito que aquela é, cabeças vão rolar se você der bolo nela! – Sirius disse, expressando seus pensamentos enquanto virava para pegar a mochila. Viu o olhar assassino que Lupin lançava para ele.

- Que foi?

- Você não 'tá vendo que o cara está mal? E ainda fica falando essas coisas – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas. James parecia mal.

- Ah, eu... – ele tentou consertar.

Mas o sinal tocou impedindo-o de dizer qualquer desculpa.

James levantou e pegou sua mochila.

- Vamos logo. A gente tem prova de Álgebra agora.

* * *

**James Potter**

Assim que saíram do banheiro, olharam para os dois lados do corredor para ver se algum professor estava por ali. Mas não havia ninguém. Foram em direção aos armários para guardar os materiais que não iriam precisar.

James ainda estava pensando em como dizer a Lily que não poderia ir ao encontro quando, ao abrir a porta de seu armário, bateu em alguém.

- Outch!

James fechou imediatamente a porta com a intenção de se desculpar a pessoa. Só não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo. Era Lily.

Lily pareceu ficar tonta com a batida porque deu alguns passos para trás e acabou pisando no pé de McKinnon que gritou e, ao tentar puxar o pé de baixo do de Lily, fez com que a amiga caísse por cima dela que acabou caindo por cima de Dorcas que caiu por cima de um balde com água e sabão que se esparramou por todo o corredor fazendo Sirius, que estava indo ajudar a namorada, cair por cima de Remo que caiu por cima de James que caiu em cima de Lily que bateu a cabeça no chão.

- Outch!- da ruiva reclamou.

Os alunos, que estavam trocando de salas, começaram a rir deles. James tinha de admitir que estava segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo.

Estendeu a mão e puxou Lily – que estava com as duas mãos na cabeça – do chão. A ruiva ergueu os olhos para ele em uma expressão muito conhecida. Ela estava irritada. _Muito_ irritada.

- Da próxima vez... – Lily ajeitou os cabelos que estavam embolados. – Preste mais atenção no que faz _Potter_ – e por algum motivo, James não gostou de ela tê-lo chamado pelo seu sobrenome. Preferia _James_. Mas a expressão da ruiva quando estava estatelada no chão era engraçada demais. Ele fez força para na rir.

- Me desculpe. – Sua voz saiu trêmula.

Lily pareceu perceber que ele estava quase rindo e deu as costas para ele, pretendendo ir para a sala de aula.

James a puxou pelo braço antes que ela entrasse na sala.

- Hey, espera.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que? – perguntou, friamente.

- Sabe o que é – ele começou sentindo toda a vontade de rir sair de seu corpo. – É que, bem, eu me esqueci que eu tinha treino de futebol hoje... – as sobrancelhas da ruiva se ergueram e James ficou nervoso. – Então eu não vou poder sair com você depois da escola – Lily estava inexpressiva. – Mas será que a gente pode sair mais tarde?

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, o que aumentou seu nervosismo. Até que sorriu, deixando-o completamente confuso.

- Okay – ela disse e sorriu mais ainda. – O _Harry_ precisa ir no veterinário mesmo – ela deu ênfase no nome do cachorro. Estava, obviamente, tirando uma dele.

Nunca mais esqueceria o nome do cão.

- As oito no Jimmi's? – ele perguntou e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de dar as costas para ele novamente e entrar na sala.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Eram sete e meia e Lily ainda não havia levado Harry ao veterinário. Estava no jardim da casa (mansão) de Lene junto com Dorcas que havia falado com sua tia, que era uma veterinária, para que as duas levassem seus animais ao seu consultório.

Lene estava ocupada tentando fazer seu cão, Tóbi, sair de sua casinha. Mas o cachorro era mais teimoso que um jumento.

- Lily, será que você pode me ajudar? - perguntou Lene que suava.

Lily foi até Lene para ajudar. As duas puxaram com força a corrente do cachorro, mas o bicho não saia de jeito nenhum de dentro da casa.

E Lily que pensava que Harry era difícil...

Dorcas se aproximou das duas, deixando o suco que estava tomando em cima de uma mesa perto da piscina.

- Querem ajud...?

PLAAAFT.

Mas Dorcas não precisou acabar de falar. Tóbi decidiu sair da casinha naquele momento, fazendo com que ela e Lene – que puxavam o cão com toda a força – voassem para dentro da piscina que estava bem atrás delas.

Ótimo! Agora Lily se atrasaria para o encontro com o Potter!

Não que isso fosse muito importante...

* * *

**James Potter**

Eram oito e quarenta e cinco e nada da ruiva aparecer.

James estava sozinho, olhando para o nada enquanto esperava inquieto pela garota.

Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido? Ou será que Lily havia dado um bolo nele por vingança?

Ele sabia que merecia, mas ainda doía saber que ela estava brava com ele.

Esperou até as nove horas, mas nada da garota. Desistiu.

- O senhor vai querer alguma coisa agora? – o garçom que havia ido até ele diversas vezes aquela noite, perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Cerveja – ele pediu. É claro que isso não tinha nada a ver com o bolo que havia levado. Ele só estava com sede. Só isso.

Algumas quantas bebidas depois, James sentiu alguém toca em seu braço.

- Potter?

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu chegar em casa, olhou para o relógio e soltou um palavrão. Eram quinze para as nove e Potter deveria ter pensado que ela tinha dado um bolo nele. Não que isso fosse importante, porque ele realmente merecia, mas seria chato da parte dela deixar o garoto sem explicação.

Decidiu ir até a casa do garoto e falar com ele. Mas quando chegou lá ninguém atendeu. Como o Jimmi's era perto, ela decidiu ir até lá.

Quando entrou pela porta do _pub _percebeu uma pessoa de cabelos despenteados sentada sozinha em uma das mesas. Foi até onde ele estava e tocou em seu ombro.

- Potter?

Potter virou para ele e sorriu bobamente. Meu Deus! Ele estava bêbado.

- Lírio! - James sorriu mais. - Pensei que você tivesse esquecido do Jay aqui - disse ele piscando como um retardado.

Lily teve vontade de dar um tapa em seu rosto.

- Potter você está bebado! - ela exclamou

- Bêbado de amor por você!_ Amor I love you_! - disse ele enquanto tentava beijá-la.

Lily se retesou e empurrou-o para longe, fazendo-o cair do banco onde estava sentado. Imediatamente se arrependeu do que havia feito.

- Potter! - ela chamou, preocupada se ele não estava machucado. - Você está bem? Hey?

- Só de te ver eu me sinto bem melhor - e ele sorriu mais bobamente do que antes e Lily ajudou-o a se erguer do chão. Ela bufou, sabendo que não podia deixá-lo ali naquele estado.

- Droga, Potter! Porque você foi beber? - Ela pos um dos braços dele por cima de seus ombros e o impulsionou para cima, fazendo-o se apoiar pesadamente sobre ela. Estava quase saindo do bar quando o garçom a chamou.

- Hey! Ele não pagou a conta! - disse, indignado.

Ah que maravilha! Lily bufou novamente, pegou a sua carteira e tirou algumas notas de dentro.

- Aqui - deu para o garçom que lhe entregou o troco.

Ela estava ofegante antes mesmo de sair do _pub _com James, e um dos motivos para isso era que ele não parava de tentar beijá-la.

- Pára James! - ela falou, desviando o rosto pela milionésima vez.

- Você me chamou de James! Você me chamou de James! - ele soltou-se dela e foi para o meio da rua. - ELA ME CHAMOU DE JAMES!

Lily correu até ele e puxou-o para a calçada novamente. Não pode conter um sorriso ou vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito idiota.

- Você é doido! - ela disse, pondo novamente o braço dele sobre os ombros dela.

- Doido por você! - ele deu um beijo molhado no rosto de Lily.

Ela bufou. Caminhararm por mais algum tempo e Lily agradeceu aos deuses pela casa de James ser perto do restaurante.

Eles chegaram em frente a casa de James e Lily tirou o braço dele de seus ombros.

- Tem alguém na sua casa? - perguntou.

- Ah, não. Minha mãe foi para Manchester à_... Irc..._ Trabalho - James se desequilibrou e Lily segurou seus ombros para que ele não caisse. - Obrii.._. Irc._.. gado.

- James, a chave - Lily pediu, estendendo a mão.

James olhou abobado para os bolsos, à procura das chaves e quando as achou deixou-as cair no chão. Lily se abaixou para pegá-las e quando levantou novamente foi surpreendida por um beijo de James. Alguns arrepios perpassaram sua coluna, mas ela decidiu ignorar e o empurrou - com muito esforço - para o lado abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

Conseguiu carregar James pelas escadas com a ajuda dele e finalmente chegaram ao quarto dele. Assim que chegaram, James se atirou na cama e a encarou. Lily ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Bom... Vou nessa - disse ela indo em direção a porta. Mas antes que pudesse sair James a chamou, parecendo muito mais lúcido do que antes.

- Lily, espera.

Lily virou para ele e o encarou indagativamente. James pediu para que ela chegasse mais perto - e ela foi sem conseguir se conter.

- Me desculpe. Eu juro que eu não quis te magoar - disse ele pegando na mão dela. - Aquele papel foi uma idiotice. Eu já tinha desistido do plano quando você achou.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Você está bebado James. Não sabe do que está falando. Isso é loucura. Você nunca vai gostar de mim.

Ele pareceu ficar triste com o que ela disse.

- Tudo bem. Só me faz um favor antes de me deixar? - perguntou ele com uma carinha do gatinho do Shrek. Ela não pôde negar. - Fica comigo essa noite. Só fica aqui, sem fazer nada - e o pedido foi tão sincero que ela não soube o que fazer.

Lily o encarou por algum tempo, indecisa. Até que tomou uma decisão. Sua mãe iria matá-la.

- Essa vai ser a última vez que nós vamos ficar juntos - disse ela, sentando ao lado dele na cama.

- Tudo bem - ele sussurrou antes de a abraçar. Lily deitou ao lado dele e se supreendeu ao se sentir extremamente confortável ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até que James falou novamente.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo - disse ele antes de cair no sono.

Ela não respondeu. Ele estava bêbado, era só isso. Não estava batendo bem da cabeça. Mas Lily não podia negar a si mesma que estava feliz por estar ali. Ela o abraçou mais forte e fechou os olhos, apenas inalando o perfume dele. Ela dormiu melhor do que nunca.

* * *

**N/a: Oláa, mais um novo capítulo! E se vocês pensam que os dois vão se dar melhor depois disso, estão muito enganadas! Muahahahaha. Tá parei. Bom, como essa fanfic tem 25 capítulos tirando a prévia, estamos entrando em reta final *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Comentem pooor favooor!**

**Bjos.  
**


	20. Ligeiramente popular

**N/a:**** E agora faltam apenas 6 capítulos para o fim O.O**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fanfic, porque eu a fiz com todo o meu coração.**

**Divirtam-se com o capítulo!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Ligeiramente popular – Capítulo Dezenove.**_

* * *

_**Lílian Evans**_

Uma luz dourada bateu fortemente em seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por mais tempo. _Estranho_. O sol que batia em sua cama vinha de um lado diferente do que estava acostumada. Soltou um longo suspiro e se espreguiçou. Ou pelo menos ela _tentou _se espreguiçar, porque algo muito pesado estava em cima dela.

Abriu os olhos completamente. E quase soltou um grito com o que viu. _Era Potter! E ele estava deitado por cima dela! _

Lily se esticou um pouco mais e percebeu com alivio que eles ainda estavam vestidos. Ele fechou os olhos novamente. Previa uma morte bem dolorosa quando chegasse em casa. O que ela estava pensando quando aceitou dormir ali?

Tentou empurrar o corpo dele de cima do seu para tentar levantar, mas ele não se moveu nenhum centímetro. Droga teria de acordá-lo.

- Potter – Lily chamou, mas o garoto continuava inconsciente. – Potter! – Nada novamente.

Lily bufou ao tentar empurrá-lo novamente, mas ele era muito pesado e ela estava sem forças. Decidiu fazer de outro jeito.

Se aproveitando da posição em que estava Lily posicionou sua perna entre as de James e com toda a força que conseguiu reunir deu um chute.

Os olhos dele se abriram imediatamente, marejados pela dor.

- Outch! Quem foi a porra que chutou o me... – e ai ele a viu. – Lily?

- Não, é o Jack Sparrow! – Lily revirou os olhos - Claro que sou eu James. _Agora sai de cima!_ – e nisso ela o empurrou para o lado. James saiu de cima com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Você ficou? – perguntou como se não pudesse acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Oh, não. Eu fui para casa ontem – O sarcasmo de Lily estava nas alturas esta manhã.

- Nossa! – James sorriu. – Alguém acordou de mau-humor hoje.

Lily apenas deu a ele um de seus sorrisos irônicos e foi em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou ele fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Para casa – ela disse voltando-se para a porta novamente.

- Não! Você não pode ir! – Lily virou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Eu quero saber o porquê de você ter ficado aqui ontem.

- Potter – Lily disse, sentindo-se um pouco mais do que nervosa e irritada – Minha mãe, neste exato momento, deve estar mandando a policia me procurar. Se eu não chegar lá ainda de manhã, tenho certeza de que eu não vou sobreviver quando a ver – ela disse. – Eu realmente não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça ontem – o sorriso no rosto de James esmoreceu. – Tchau.

Ela saiu do quarto de James, tendo ciência de que deveria estar com uma aparência péssima. Ao chegar à sala encontrou a mãe de James sentada no sofá com uma xícara de café na mão. A senhora apenas deu um pequeno sorriso em sua direção._ Deveria estar acostumada com esse tipo de cena_. Esse pensamento irritou Lily.

- Olá senhora Potter! - disse ela quando passou pela mãe do garoto. - Tchau senhora Potter! - disse ela quando saiu pela porta da frente.

Estava quase no portão quando James saiu correndo, chamando, pela porta da casa.

- Hey, espera! Eu te levo de carro.

- Oh, mas é claro! Como se eu precisasse ter mais uma coisa inconveniente para explicar à minha mãe quando eu chegar em casa - Lily revirou os olhos. - Não, muito obrigado James, mas eu sei ir sozinha.

Lily estava saindo pelo portão da casa dos Potter quando - por um infeliz, maldito e retardado destino - sua blusa enganchou em um ferro solto do portão. Algo como 'raaaasg' foi ouvido e a blusa de Lily estava aos pedaços. A parte da frente da blusa estava rasgada, deixando a mostra seu sutiã rendado. Ah meu Deus! Lily amaldiçoou toda a arvore genealógica da pessoa idiota que inventou o portão.

James parecia hipnotizado olhando para os peitos dela. Lily corou, deu um tapa nele e se cobriu com as mãos.

- Pára de olhar James! - disse ela quase chorando de humilhação. Como ela ia ir para casa agora? A mãe dele iria matá-la. Hugh.

- Pega - James disse, tirando a camiseta cinza que estava vestindo e entregando a ela. Deixando aquele corpo escultural à mostra. Como se Lily precisasse de mais um motivo para querer se agarrar nele. _Acalme-se Lily!_

- Valeu! - disse ela pondo a camiseta dele. Mais uma coisa para explicar para sua mãe. O dia NÃO podia ficar pior.

Um silêncio constrangedor se estendeu entre os dois, uma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de James estar sem camisa. Embora isso contribuísse. Lily deu as costas à James e começou a caminhar lentamente pela calçada.

- Lily? - ela ouviu a voz dele chaá-la.

- Que foi James? - disse ela sem se virar.

- Aquilo que você disse ontem de ser a última vez, era verdade? - ele perguntou parecendo triste. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Acho... _Sim_ James - disse ela baixo, convencendo a si mesma que essa era a melhor decisão. Não valia sofrer por alguém que não gostava dela. Não realmente pelo menos.

- Ah, e Lily?

- Que? - ela continuava sem virar para ele. Não queria demonstrar o quanto estava sendo dificil dar _adeus._

- Tudo que eu disse ontem, mesmo você achando que eu estava bêbado, era verdade - Foi quase um sussurro, mas ela ainda conseguiu ouvir.

Lily não conseguiu ficar ali nem mais um segundo, saiu andando à passos rápidos e largos, deixando a maior distância possível entre ela e... _ele._

Mas quando chegou em frente à porta de sua casa, pensou que poderia ter demorado mais para chegar ali. Sua mãe estava na porta da frente e sua expressão dizia o quanto ela estava furiosa. Uma onda de tristeza a atingiu, lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido nestes últimos dias, todas as loucuras, todas as coisas mais improváveis de acontecer cairam sobre ela, uma atrás da outra. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e a expressão de sua mãe já não era mais de irritação e sim de preocupação.

Lily correu para os braços de sua mãe e chorou ali. Não fazia ideia do quanto estava guardando dentro de si nesses últimos dias. AS duas foram para dentro, desabando no sofá e Lily contou tudo à ela, todos os acontecimentos desde a festa da Clair e a infeliz aposta com _ele._

E se sentiu melhor.

- Sabe Lil, as vezes o que a gente pensa que é de um jeito, acaba sendo de outro jeito bem diferente. Nem sempre o que parece é. Talvez ele goste de você. Mas você só vai saber se seguir seu coração - disse sua mãe afagando seus cabelos, depois de consolá-la.

A mãe de Lily levantou do sofá e deu um pequeno beijo na testa da filha.

- É bom saber que você ainda precisa de meus conselhos Lil' - ela disse com um sorriso e saiu da sala, deixando Lily completamente confusa.

Quê? Sem discussões? Sem brigas nem castigos? Sem 'como você foi irresponsável, Lílian Evans'? Isso era, hum, estranho. Bem estranho. Mas Lily decidiu não contestar, afinal quando a esmola era muita... Tinha mais é que aproveitar!

Foi até seu quarto se trocar, porque infelizmente ainda tinha escola.

Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e ela estivesse levando tudo a sério de mais. Não podia saber se não desse uma chance à James. Decidiu falar com ele hoje, por os pontos nos 'is'. Esclarecer todas as coisas inacabadas.

Foi para a escola sentindo-se bem melhor consigo mesma e ao abrir a porta de entrada se deparou com uma cena chocante: sua foto e a de James estavam coladas por todo os lados e nelas estavam escritas: **Casal da Festa!** Todo ano, alguns dias depois da festa de Clair de La Vega, um casal era escolhido o Casal da Festa, tipo rei e rainha. Esse era o sonho de todas as garotas da escola. _Todas menos ela._

E esse ano eram ela e James. A foto tinha sido tirada quando eles estavam dançando. Ela ainda estava de peruca na foto, mas todos pareciam saber que era ela.

_Oh meu Deus, isso é terrível!_

E de repente uma garota loira - cujo nome Lily não fazia ideia - apareceu em sua frente com seu nariz plastificado.

- Oi Lily, tudo bem? - e a garota pôs um braço em volta dos ombros de Lily como velhas amigas. Lily apenas arregalou os olhos, sua voz sumida. - Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de aparecer na minha festa neste sábado? - e entregou um convite na mão de Lily, dando dois beijinhos e saindo como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias.

A confusão de Lily era palpável.

- Nossa, Lílian! Como seu cabelo está lindo hoje! - disse outra garota, dessa vez morena. - Você vai ter que me contar qual é o segredo de cabelos como os seus.

E de repente alguém a abraçou.

- Hey gata. Estava pensando se você não estava a fim de sair comigo depois do jogo? - disse um garoto suuuuuuuuper gato, piscando para ela.

- Ah... - ela começou mas foi interrompida por Lene que a tirou dali. GRAÇAS!

- Com licença, mas eu preciso falar com minha amiga! - Lene tirou o braço do cara dos ombros de Lily e puxou a ruiva para longe dele.

- Depois te ligo gata! - disse o garoto. _E ele tinha o telefone de Lily?_

- Que é que está acontecendo nessa escola? Todo mundo ficou louco? - perguntou Lily olhando para as pessoas que antes a ignoravam e agora davam 'ois' para ela.

- Digamos que depois dos panfletos serem distribuidos pela escola, você virou uma _popstar_! - disse Dorcas fazendo ela revirar os olhos.

- Eles nem me conhecem - Lily bufou.

- Mas você acha que eles ligam pra quem você é? Eles só querem é ser populares - doi a vez de Dorcas revirar os olhos.

Isso ia ser um looongo dia.

As aulas passaram lentamente como Lily havia previsto, todas as pessoas em volta de Lily como se ela fosse algum tipo de luz vital. Realmente muito chato. Ela chegou a se perguntar se James também estava sofrendo isso, mas lembrou que ele vivia assim todos os dias. Depois de todas as aulas terminarem, Lily decidiu ir até o campo de futebol falar com James que estava treinando. Estava a meio caminho das arquibancadas quando alguém puxou de seu pulso e a fez parar.

Lily virou rapidamente de frente para a pessoa que a estava prendendo e se deparou com o cara que tinha a abraçado mais cedo.

- Hey, e ai? Não tive tempo para me apresentar direito antes, gata - e ele sorriu. Lily precisava admitir que ele era bem bonito.- Sou Joe, Joe Smith - e sorriu ainda mais, estendendo a mão que Lily aceitou incertamente.

- Ah, oi Joe, eu sou Lílian...

- É, eu sei. - e sorriu mais uma vez - Mas então - disse ele pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo o que deixou Lily desconfortável. - Tá a fim de sair comigo depois do jogo?

- Ah, na realidade eu...

- QUE BONITO EVANS! - uma voz _bastante conhecida_ a interrompeu de falar.

Era James. E pela sua cara ele não estava muito feliz. Ou melhor: ele nãfelizo estava _nada _.

- Mal deixa um e já está se programando para sair com outro? - ele disse, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. - Pelo visto _galinha_ não faz parte apenas do _meu _vocabulário.

Uou, pera ai. QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR ASSIM? Lily sentia cada pedacinho de seu corpo ser tomado por uma raiva escaldante.

- Bem, humm, eu vou indo nessa. Depois a gente se fala _gata_ - disse Joe, dando - mais um - sorriso e saindo dali.

James ficou encarando o garoto até ele sumir de vista.

- E então? - disse ele, virando os olhos na direção dela.

- Então o quê? - ela perguntou, birrenta.

- Você vai sair com esse cara? - perguntou James cruzando os seus braços numa atitude muito petulante e idiota.

- Não sei - Lily respondeu enquanto dava de ombros, irritada. - Estou pensando.

Os olhos de James brilharam em descrença.

- Pelo visto a popularidade já subiu a sua cabeça - falou ele baixo.

Lily teve vontade de bater em James, uma vontade assassina quase irresistível. E, convenhamos, James merecia. Lily fechou os punhos tentando controlar seu gênio ruivo.

- Pois é, vai ver foi - disse ela levantando uma sobrancelha, encarando James sarcasticamente.

- Eu pensei que você era diferente - disse ele balançando a cabeça.

- Eu... - Lily começou e suspirou logo em seguida. - Eu pensei que _você _fosse diferente, mas me enganei por completo - ela balançou a cabeça em escárnio.

James arregalou os olhos para logo em seguida estreitá-los.

- Como assim? - ele perguntou com desconfiança.

- Estava indo falar com você quando _Joe _me parou para conversar - Lily disse suspirando.

- O que você queria falar comigo? - perguntou James, mudando completamente sua posição, e a encarando com interesse e curiosidade.

Lily o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida por algum tempo.

- Nada - disse dando de ombros. Deu as costas para James e foi em direção à porta de saída.

- Hey, espera. - James a segurou pelo ombro. - Me desculpa pelo que eu disse, eu só estava...

Ela suspirou.

- Okay, tudo bem. Deixa para lá - Lily deu de ombros enquanto virava de frente para James.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela. Estava há dois centimetros um do outro quando foram interrompidos.

- POTTER! Anda de uma vez! A gente não pode se dar ao luxo de chegar atrasados lá só porque você fica de namoricos por ai - disse o treinador do time de futebol da escola.

_Lily o odiava._

Eles se separaram.

- Vocês já estão indo pra Niarne? - Niarne é a escola que eles precisam enfrentar para poder chegar às finais.

- Sim, nós estamos - disse James corando um pouco. - Você vai narrar esse ano? - ele perguntou.

Lily sempre narrava os jogos da escola.

- Sim, eu sempre vou - Lily respondeu.

James acenou com a cabeça e deu um minimo sorriso antes de dar um rápido selinho em Lily, pegando-a desprevenida. Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- A gente se vê lá então - Ele disse antes de dar as costas e sair.

* * *

**N/a: O que vocês acham de comentar bastante, heim? O próximo capítulo já está prontinho para ser postado, então quanto mais reviews...**

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter : Oiint querida, que bom que você está gostando *-* Olha só, assim que der tempo eu passo nas suas fics também, okay? Muuito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

deny: E aqui está o próximo capítulo que você queria :) Pois é, esses dois ao invés de se ajeitarem de uma vez, acabam se afastando ainda mais... Vai entender? Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

thayenne: Aqui está o capítulo! Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

CamiEvansPotter: Eles caindo no chão foi um desastre! Eu também ainda rio muito quando leio aquela parte, uhasuhaush. Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

AnneBlackPotter: James Potter ficaria lindo até de mendigo, isso é fato! O.O Huahsuahsuahuas. Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

Leticia Malfoy Potter: Pois é, o grande problema de Lily é que ela sofre de auto-estima baixa, portanto ela acha que tem motivos para James 'Potter' apenas dizer que a ama porque estava bêbado e não sabia do que estava falando ¬¬ Enfim, essa Lily é muito complexa. Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Bem capaz que iria ser a última vez neah? Huahsuahsuahushas. Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos.

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos**


	21. Hogwarts VS Niarne

**N/a: Contagem regressiva para o fim sa fic: faltam 5 capítulos para o final O.O**

**Divirtam-se!_  
_**

* * *

**_Hogwarts VS Niarne – Capítulo Vinte_**

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Depois de uma longa e cansativa viagem de ônibus até a escola Niarne, a linda e maravilhosa – nota-se a ironia – treinadora resolveu fazer as lideres de torcida treinar um pouco.

O treino masculino havia acabado há mais ou menos meia hora e alguns dos jogadores – incluindo o namorado de Lene – ainda estavam por lá.

Lene estava ensaiando com pompons nas mãos, debaixo de um sol quentíssimo que era raro em Londres e dançando pela milionésima vez a mesma música.

Não que ela se incomodasse com isso, porque ela já estava acostumada com os ataques histéricos da treinadora, para falar a verdade ela gostava muito de treinar a torcida. O que a incomodava realmente era a vadia que estava babando em cima de seu namorado. E o pior de tudo: Sirius não estava fazendo nada, NADA, para tirar a garota de perto.

Uma raiva escaldante tomou conta do corpo de Lene.

- SRTª. MCKINNON – a treinadora gritou tirando-a de seus pensamentos. – Será que dá para você parar de ficar olhando os babacas do time de futebol e prestar atenção na coreografia? – ela perguntou com um quê de irritação na voz.

Lene tentou focar sua atenção na coreografia e esquecer que havia uma imbecil metida a besta que estava pendurada no pescoço de seu namorado. Mas é claro que esse pensamento não ajudou.

Ela forçou sua concentração e estava indo bem na dança... Até que, em uma das muitas voltas e piruetas, Lene viu a vadia tentar beijar o seu namorado. SEU, porque Sirius era DELA e SOMENTE DELA!

Lene parou de dançar imediatamente, suas mãos fechadas em punhos em volta dos pompons. Ela ouviu a treinadora bufar, mas não deu bola.

- SIRIUS BLACK! – sua voz suave ecoou por toda a extensão do campo de futebol fazendo todas as pessoas que estavam ali darem um pulo de susto.

Sirius virou-se rapidamente para ela, com os olhos arregalados.

- HOJE EU ESTOU EM GREVE DE VOCÊ OUVIU? - disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente. - NEM ADIANTA ME OLHAR COM ESSA CARA DE CACHORRO!

Lene sabia ser muito má quando queria. Muahahahah. A sensação de ter Sirius Black O – ex – Pegador na palma da mão era ótima.

A garota – lê-se vadia – lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Lene antes de voltar sua atenção para Sirius que a dispensou. Lene riu alto com isso.

Estava para nascer o homem que iria fazê-la de idiota. E Sirius com certeza não era ele.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Lily ainda estava rindo das loucuras de Lene. A garota era doida, sério. E o mais impressionante de tudo: Marlene parecia se a mulher perfeita para Sirius. E Lily que pensou que o dia em que Sirius Black se apaixonaria nunca fosse chegar... Nada é impossível, definitivamente.

E Lily era a maior prova viva disso. _Apaixonada pelo Potter _vê se pode? Mas quem é que entende o coração?

Estavam em Niarne, a escola sede do time que teriam de enfrentar.

Se vencessem essa partida, passariam para as finais e teriam de ir até Manchester para enfrentar Durmnstrang, uma das escolas mais reconhecidas do Reino Unido – sem falar que o time deles é um dos mais fortes do campeonato. Já faz mais de 10 anos que Hogwarts não vence Durmnstrang, o que não é – definitivamente – uma coisa para se orgulhar.

Lily narraria o jogo daquele dia entre Hogwarts e Niarne e sentia-se extremamente nervosa. Ela sempre havia sido muito fã de futebol, desde pequena, quando seu pai ainda era vivo, ele a levava para assistir aos jogos. Desde então ela era apaixonada pelo esporte.

Então porque Lily simplesmente não entrava para o time feminino de Hogwarts ao invés de apenas narrar os jogos?

Bem, o primeiro motivo para isso é: virar narradora de Hogwarts era parte de uma aposta com – adivinhem? – o Potter. Isso ai, desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, os dois se _amaram – _nota-se a ironia – e com toda a certeza, a aposta da latinha da Skol não foi nem de longe a pior que Lily já fez. O segundo motivo: Lily nunca foi uma boa jogadora de futebol, mas como sempre gostou do esporte se contentou com o que sobrou. Terceiro: também nunca teve equilíbrio entre as pernas e as mãos para ser líder de torcida então, novamente, se contentou com o que sobrou e por fim, mas não menos importante o quarto motivo: a vista era realmente _muito boa_ lá da salinha onde ela ficava.

O treinamento das garotas terminou e quase no mesmo momento as lideres de torcida de Niarne entraram no campo para começarem o treino. Todas vestidas de verde e rosa, com uma saia extremamente curta.

- Aquilo é uma saia ou um cinto? – Lily externou seus pensamentos quando Marlene e Dorcas sentaram ao seu lado.

- Acho que é um cinto - disse Dorcas olhando com nojo para as garotas que ensaiavam agora.

- Vagabunda – Lene resmungou quando a garota que estava dando em cima de Sirius começou a treinar.

- Calma Lene – Lily disse na tentativa de acalmar a amiga. – Sirius até pode ser um cachorro, mas ele gosta de você.

- Hum – Lene resmungou com seus olhos entreabertos.

- Hey, o que vocês acham de tomar um sorvete? – Dorcas perguntou levantando de um pulo de onde estava sentada. – Está quente aqui e assim a gente pode dar uma olhadinha nos arredores.

Lily e Lene concordaram e se ergueram também.

Dorcas e Lene estavam vestindo as roupas de líder de torcida de Hogwarts – vermelho, dourado e preto – enquanto Lily usava a roupa de locução. Era tipo aquelas roupas de tenista feminina. A saia era quadriculada em vermelho e dourada e na camisa pólo branca tinha o brasão de Hogwarts no bolso do lado esquerdo. Atrás os dizeres: '_É nóis que voa bruxão!'. _Lily ainda não havia descoberto o porquê daquela frase idiota, mas era apenas mais uma demonstração da criatividade super avançada de Sirius Black.

As três estavam andando pelos corredores que davam para a saída da escola quando Lily viu Joe Smith, o carinha que tinha começado a falar com ela apenas por causa da súbita popularidade que ganhou, caminhando em sua direção. _Ah, mas que grande merda!_

O pior era que nem tinha como sair dali sem ele perceber, porque os olhos dele estavam colados em Lily.

- Merda – Lily xingou baixinho um pouco antes de ele chegar até ela.

- Hey Lily – _Lily? _– E ai, como você está? – ele perguntou, mas quando Lily foi responder ele a interrompeu. – Vai sair comigo hoje, depois do treino?

- Ah... Na verdade eu... – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida novamente.

- Tudo bem então _gata_, a gente se vê hoje as seis, em frente ao vestiário masculino ok? – a boca de Lily se abriu pela terceira vez e pela terceira vez ela foi interrompida. - Então a gente se vê lá. Não se atrase _gata_ – e Joe se esticou dando um selinho rápido em Lily antes de sair dali deixando-a pregada no chão.

Agora, falando sério. Sabe aquela sensação que às vezes se tem, de que tudo que você _menos _queria que acontecesse realmente _acontece?_ Aquele frio maligno no estômago, que faz sentir como se tivesse um buraco ao invés da barriga? Bem, Lily sabia perfeitamente bem como era essa sensação. Para falar a verdade, Lily estava tendo uma sensação daquelas _naquele momento._

Pelo silêncio horroroso que tinha caído sobre o local, poderia jurar que sabia quem iria encontrar olhando para ela quando virasse para trás.

Seu estomago, que mais parecia um buraco tosco, foi parar no chão.

Lene e Dorcas a encaravam com cara de 'ih, ferrou', comprovando o cruel destino de Lily.

Ela virou devagar, como se fosse morrer se o fizesse rápido demais. E bem, não era surpresa nenhuma encontrá-lo ali.

Mas ao contrário do que ela poderia pensar _ele_ não falou nada, apenas seguiu andando e passou arrogante por ela.

Estúpido. Quer saber de uma coisa? Dane-se.

Lily já estava cansada disso.

- Okay então, vamos lá tomar a merda do sorvete – Lily falou dando as costas para o corredor e indo em direção à saída.

* * *

**James Potter**

James caminhou a passos largos até chegar ao vestiário masculino. Sentia tanta raiva por ter visto aquela cena – repugnante cena – de Joe beijando a – _sua _– Lily. Assim que chegou a frente ao vestiário e entrar, ouviu a voz do – imbecil, idiota e estúpido – Joe.

Esgueirou-se para o meio dos corredores. Não queria correr o risco de acabar batendo no garoto. Embora ele merecesse.

- Cara, então ela vai sair com você? – a voz de Max, um volante do time, foi ouvida. James se aproximou mais de onde eles estavam conversando, e ficou parado atrás de um armário sem que ninguém o visse.

- Claro cara, o que você acha? Ninguém nunca diz não pro gostosão aqui – as mãos de James se fecharam em punhos quando ouviu a ultima frase.

- Mas eu pensei que ela estivesse com o Potter - disse Max. _Isso mesmo, ela é minha, _James pensou.

- Eu não sei cara, - Joe voltou a falar com sua voz cheia de arrogância. - só sei que eu não precisei nem falar muita coisa pra ela querer sair comigo.

James sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva.

- Uau, e o que você pretende fazer com ela? - perguntou Max de novo.

- O que você acha? - perguntou Joe, sua voz cheia de malicia e subentendidos.

James não agüentou mais ficar ali, saiu num rompante de perto dos armários. Não fazia idéia do que os dois idiotas que conversavam no vestiário deveriam estar pensando dele quando o viram passar rapidamente por eles. Mas também não estava nem ai. Só precisava ficar o mais longe possível daquela conversa deles.

Sirius e Remo entraram no vestiário no mesmo momento em que Joe e Max saíram rapidamente do vestiário.

- James? Cara, o que você fez pra Lily? Eu a vi saindo com as garotas e quando eu falei o seu nome ela quase pulou no meu pescoço - disse Remo rindo.

James deu de ombros, tentando demonstrar indiferença e falhando totalmente.

- Você está bem cara? - perguntou Sirius olhando bem para ele.

- Não - disse simplesmente - Mas logo vou ficar depois de acabar com a raça daqueles fracotes. - ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

Era disso que precisava: descarregar energia, bater em algo. Só não tinha dado uns bons socos em Joe porque ele era um ótimo jogador.

James foi para o banho, comeu alguma coisa e, na hora do jogo, voltou ao vestiário, onde o time todo estava esperando pelas palavras do treinador.

- Bem garotos, a única coisa que me resta a dizer é: _esmaguem eles_ - disse o treinador dando um soco na própria mão.

Todos deram o grito de guerra de Hogwarts e saíram do vestiário. A adrenalina e antecipação, que sempre vinha antes do jogo, atingiu James. Um pequeno sorriso brincou nos lábios dele.

- **_E É ISSO AI GALERA, OS TIMES ESTÃO ENTRANDO EM CAMPO. QUEM SERÁ QUE VAI VENCER E IR PARA AS FINAIS? _****–****uma voz extremamente conhecida irradiou pelo estádio. –****_ SERÃO OS GUERREIROS DE NARNIE?_** – As pessoas que torciam pelo time da casa gritaram. - **_OU SERÃO OS HOGWARTIANOS? _**- agora os que tinham ido ver o jogo do time gritavam. - **_ISSO NÓS SÓ VAMOS SABER ASSIM QUE O JOGO ACABAR, ENTÃAO... QUE VENÇA O MELHOR! _**- Agora todas as pessoas das arquibancadas gritavam.

James, como capitão do time de Hogwarts, foi até o centro do campo e apertou a mão de cada juiz e a mão do capitão do outro time. Fizeram cara ou coroa para ver quem iria escolher campo ou bola. James ganhou. _É James, aparentemente azar no amor sorte no jogo._

Ele ficou com o campo. Havia um lado do campo em que o sol ainda batia, o que dificultaria bastante a visão do goleiro. Optou pelo lado da sombra.

Os jogadores se posicionaram, todos tensos pelo inicio do jogo. Até que o juiz apitou.

- **_E O JOGO COMEÇOU!_**

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

O jogo havia começado. Lily sempre ficava nervosa um pouco antes dos jogos começarem, mas depois... Bem, ela gostava de fazer aquilo

Depois de comer sorvete com as garotas ela...

- **_FALTA DO ATACANTE DO TIME DE NARNIE CONTRA O CAPITÃO DO TIME DE HOGWARTS! _**- ela informou no alto-falante.

_Voltando_, depois de comer sorvete com as garotas Lily sentia-se bem melhor e mais calma.

Decidiu ir falar com James depois do jogo, afinal, já estava cansada dessa historinha idiota. Isso já estava ficando enjoativo, portanto agora o lema dela na relação entre os dois ia ser: _ou vai ou racha._

Opa tinha dois atacantes brigando no meio do campo.

- **_E PARECE QUE OS ATACANTES DO TIME DE NARNIE ESTÃO BRIGANDO ENTRE SI. ISSO MESMO GALERA. O JUIZ NÃO PARECEU GOSTAR MUITO DISSO NÃO. É ISSO AI JUIZ, SEJA JUSTO! – _**Lily narrou os acontecimentos do campo. - **_E CARTÃO AMARELO PARA OS DOIS!_**

Depois disso, o jogo se tornou bem menos emocionante, nenhum outro jogador brigou mais entre si. Estava tudo empatado até que...

**_- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE NARNIE - _**filhos de uma égua! - **_O GOLEIRO DO TIME DE HOGWARTS, LUPIN, NÃO CONSEGUIU CHEGAR A TEMPO NA BOLA._** – Lupin, seu imbecil!

E mais um pouco se passou até que...

**_- FIM DO PRIMEIRO TEMPO! E O PLACAR É O SEGUINTE: 1X0 PARA O TIME DA CASA. E AGORA? SERÁ QUE OS HOGWARTIANOS VÃO DEIXAR BARATO? OU SERÁ QUE ELES VÃO VIR COM TUDO NO SEGUNDO TEMPO? É ESPERAR PARA VER... _**

**Os jogadores saíram do meio de campo, os de Niarne parecendo terem tomado uma dose extra de Red Bull e os de Hogwarts, bem... Todos muito cabisbaixos.**

**Lily baixou os olhos para seu cronograma e gemeu. Odiava essa parte.**

**_E AGORA VAMOS AOS PATROCINADORES._**

**_"Colchões Gostosão, porque melhor do que dormir bem é dormir gostosão."_**

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar. Era vergonhoso ter que dizer aquilo em voz alta, e muito mais em frente aquele monte de pessoas.

**_"Shampoo Shampéx, porque cabelos bonitos e bem tratados só com Shampéx."_**

Hum, até que esse não era tão ruim.

**_"Desodorantes Roxana, para você estar sempre bem." _**

Isso é desodorante para que _parte do corpo_ mesmo?

E as propagandas acabaram. Graças a Deus.

Lily sentou mais descansada na cadeira e observou enquanto suas amigas dançavam com os pompons, fazendo piruetas e todo outro tipo de coisas que ela nem fazia idéia de como se chamavam.

O jogo recomeçou e seguiu com _total _brutalidade. Lily se contorcia para não gritar e xingar qualquer um que encostasse em James.

Niarne continuou na frente nos primeiros quinze minutos, mas depois Hogwarts empatou. Os minutos foram passando e faltavam apenas cinco de jogo quando James decidiu agir. Uma falta foi feita em cima de Sirius e James pediu para cobrar. Todo o estádio prendeu a respiração quando ele chutou...

**_- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE HOGWARTS. E FIM DE JOGO! HOGWARTS VENCE POR 2X1 EM CIMA DE NARNIE. HOGWARTS VAI PARA AS FINAIS!_**

O jogo acabou e com uma sensação menos vergonhosa – que se dava pelo alivio da vitória – Lily voltou a recitar as propagandas dos patrocinadores. Assim que terminou seu cronograma ela saiu o mais rápido possível da salinha.

Deu um pequeno abraço em Dorcas e Lene que estavam extasiadas pela vitória e saiu em direção ao vestiário masculino. Estava na hora...

- Gata! Chegou na hora heim? Estava ansiosa para me ver? – Joe foi o primeiro a sair do vestiário e, quando Lily baixou os olhos para ver a hora, eram seis em ponto. Ah, merda. - Então, gostou do meu desempenho no jogo? – ele pôs a mão na cintura dela e a estava guiando para longe do vestiário.

Lily tentava tirar a mão do garoto educadamente de sua cintura, mas ele era mil vezes mais forte do que ela. Um barulho na porta do vestiário indicou que alguém estava saindo. Lily esticou o pescoço para ver quem era, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ver um emaranhado de cabelos negros bagunçados que se afastava no corredor.

Lily meteu as unhas na mão do garoto e ele finalmente a soltou.

- Hey, aonde você vai? - perguntou ele quando ela começou a andar na direção do corredor em que James havia dobrado.

- Tenho que falar com alguém - ela respondeu. Ia seguir caminhando, mas Joe a impediu. Uma irritação imensa tomou conta de Lily. - Hey, será que dá pra sair da minha frente? – ele perguntou, ríspida.

- Você está indo atrás do Potter? – perguntou Joe com desgosto tingindo sua voz – Qual é _amorzinho_, eu sou muito melhor que ele. Se você sair comigo esta noite você vai ver – ele novamente tentou pegar da cintura dela.

PLAFT. O rosto de Joe ficou com marcas vermelhas em formato de dedos.

- Me deixe em paz, eu NÃO quero sair com você, okay? Agora sai da minha frente. – Lily empurrou o garoto que parecia estupefato pela reação dela.

_Palhaço._

Dobrou o corredor e o viu, quase passando por uma porta.

- JAMES POTTER! - ela gritou o fazendo estacar e olhar para trás. - Nós precisamos conversar.

E James iria ouvir muito. Já estava cansada daquele chove e não molha!

* * *

_**N/a: Obrigado à D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter , Laslus , Leticia Malfoy Potter , AnneBlackPotter , Lalaias , CamiEvansPotter e deny weasley pelas lindas reviews. AMEI TODAS!**_

* * *

_**E é agora que VAI OU RACHA... Ou talvez não...**_

_**Quem sabe? *eu sei***_

_**Bem, como eu disse, faltam 5 capítulos, portanto ainda tem bastante coisa para acontecer XD**_

* * *

_**Mandem reviews okay? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto *-***_

* * *

_**Beijos e até o próximo post!  
**_


	22. Indiferença?

_**Indiferença? – Capítulo Vinte e Um.**_

* * *

**James Potter**

Realmente, a sensação da vitoria era a melhor coisa que estava acontecendo naquele dia. Todas as discussões, desavenças, tudo estava esquecido quando o time se abraçou após o término do jogo. James se sentia leve e feliz.

E de repente a sensação de ter sido um estúpido idiota com relação à Lily o atingiu. James decidiu-se a ir falar com ela depois que saísse do vestiário. Tudo estava um mar de confusão e ele não gostava disso.

James ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que pensar com relação aos seus sentimentos para com Lily – ele estava apaixonado por ela isso era mais do que óbvio –, mas não tinha certeza de que era certo ficar com ela – porque isso significava perder todas as mordomias de ser independente e ter várias garotas na palma da mão –, mas NÃO estar com ela era ruim o suficiente.

James se encaminhou para o vestiário, o time inteiro aos gritos, e tomou um longo banho. Todos estavam esfuziantes com a vitória, a perspectiva de ir para Manchester nas finais era realmente maravilhosa. James se vestiu lentamente, rindo com os colegas. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para voltarem à Hogwarts. Assim que acabou de se arrumar, juntou suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo vestiário.

- Hey cara, que você vai fazer agora? – Sirius perguntou para ele enquanto os dois terminavam de arrumar as coisas.

- Vou falar com a ruiva – James respondeu. – Isso já está ficando ridículo – adicionou.

Depois de tudo feito, James direcionou-se para a saída do vestiário.

Assim que saiu, porém, gostaria de ter ficado lá dentro. Acena que estava vendo era nauseante.

Lily estava conversando com Joe, enquanto o mesmo tinha uma mão em sua cintura. _Então, talvez eles dois não devessem ficar juntos afinal_. Já que Lily parecia não estar nem ai para ele e já estava se engraçando com outros. Decidiu que não queria mais ver aquela cena. Estava se sentindo mal o suficiente.

Deu as costas e caminhou a passos rápidos para fora do corredor, revoltado com sua idiotice. Como ele podia ter acreditado que ela gostava dele? Ou que ela pudesse seguir gostando dele depois de ter visto _aquele_ papel? James se odiava mais do que podia pensar por causa daquele plano idiota. Mas é claro que a culpa não era totalmente sua. Lily com certeza devia ter achado que sair com um cara do seu time iria fazer ele se sentir mal. Uma vingança.

Idiota.

O pior é que se era realmente isso que ela queria, havia dado certo. Ele estava se sentindo muito mal, pior que mal, ele estava se sentindo um idiota, estúpido, imbecil...

- JAMES POTTER! – a voz _dela _ecoou pelo corredor.

James parou de caminhar na hora, virando-se lentamente para encará-la.

Lily estava lá, com seus cabelos ruivos esvoaçando em volta de seu rosto corado de fúria. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam e James não pôde deixar de apreciar a bela visão. Mas esse não era o momento certo para isso.

- Nós precisamos conversar - ela disse agora em um tom de voz normal.

- Quê? - foi a única coisa boa o suficiente que saiu da boca de James.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha – nunca um bom sinal.

- Será que não dá pra você para de bancar o idiota e me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Uma raiva escaldante queimou dentro de James. Por mais idiota e infeliz que o plano dele tenha sido, ele não era o único culpado por esse monte de loucuras que estava acontecendo com os dois. Muito pelo contrario, afinal, era _ela _quem estava se agarrando com outro cara.

- Eu explicar o que está acontecendo? Você que fica se agarrando com caras por ai e eu que estou bancando o idiota? Eu acho que é você que tem que explicar o que está acontecendo _Evans _- ele a chamou pelo sobrenome tentando demonstrar o quão irritado estava.

Ela ficou em um tom de vermelho ainda mais vivo.

- Me agarrando com caras? CARAS? Como assim CARAS? Por acaso você está me comparando com aquele bando de vadias com quem você está acostumado a sair _Potter_? - perguntou ela estreitando os olhos.

- Eu não acho nada, é só o jeito que você age – e quase imediatamente James se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo.

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas não pareceu encontrar nenhuma palavra.

Ótimo James, você _acabou_ de _acabar – _nota-se a redundância – com as chances que tinha com ela!

- O que você disse? - ela perguntou baixinho.

- Nada Lily, esquece - ele disse, tentando fugir do assunto. - O que você queria comigo afinal?

- Eu queria conversar com você_ Potter_. Já estou cansada disso. Numa hora está tudo bem com a gente e na outra... fica tudo confuso - ela disse com a voz demonstrando a confusão que sentia.

James suspirou.

- Eu não sei Lily, é só que... Sei lá, talvez... - ele parou o que ia dizer e a encarou.

James tinha medo de dizer o que achava. Primeiro porque ele não queria magoá-la e segundo porque ainda não tinha total certeza se era isso que queria.

- O que James? - a ouvir dizer o seu nome foi doloroso, porque ele sabia que o que ia falar acabaria, _ai sim_, com todas as chances com ela.

Ele suspirou de novo.

- Talvez a gente devesse esquecer tudo que aconteceu e voltar a ser o que era antes - falou tudo num jato, como se falar rápido aliviasse o peso das palavras.

Ele não se atreveu a olhar para ela. Tinha medo do que poderia ver.

A verdade era que ele gostava muito de Lily, mas também tinha saudade de poder sair e ficar com as garotas, sem compromisso, sem coração acelerado, sem toda essa mágoa que o amor causava, sem nada dessa confusão toda em que estava metido. James sabia que se fosse ficar com Lily, perderia toda essa liberdade, porque com ela teria que ser sério. E James era covarde demais para trocar o certo pelo duvidoso.

Tinha medo de começar a namorar com ela e depois se arrepender, e ai ele teria de magoá-la. E James não queria magoá-la mais do que já havia feito.

E tinha medo também, de não ser um bom namorado. James nunca havia namorado sério. E se Lily cansasse dele e o deixasse? Tinha certeza que isso iria doer muito.

Então resolveu não arriscar.

- Tudo bem - ela disse.

E quando levantou os olhos para ver como ela estava, a única coisa que viu foi os cabelos dela desaparecendo pelo corredor.

Seu peito doeu ao vê-la ir embora e saber que a culpa era toda sua por ser covarde demais para lidar com tudo isso.

_Ela não é a única garota do mundo, James_, ele pensou tentando deixar de sentir arrependimento.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Lily não sentia nada, absolutamente nada. _"... esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e voltar a ser o que era antes.". _É claro que ela podia fazer isso, afinal James Potter nem era TUDO ISSO. Ele só beijava bem demais, e era lindo demais e Lily estava perdida de amores por ele. Nada demais. Então se Lily não sentia nada, então por que lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos? Porque seu peito ardia ao lembrar-se das palavras de James? Por quê?

Estava claro, mais do que a água mais cristalina do mundo, que James jamais poderia gostar dela de verdade. O que ele poderia enxergar nela, afinal? Um CDF certinha e idiota, sem sal e irritante. É claro que ele não iria querer nada com ela.

Mas a lembrança dos momentos perfeitos que havia passado com James discordavam de todos esses pensamentos negativos. Se James realmente não gostava dela, então porquê tinha dito que a amava? Tudo bem que ela sabia que garotos diziam isso quando estavam só dando em cima das garotas, mas mesmo assim... Ele não parecia mentir quando disse aquilo para Lily.

Lily riu para si mesma. Mesmo com todas as provas de que James NÃO gostava dela - pelo menos não verdadeiramente - ainda tentava se enganar e dizer a si mesma que ele só estava tentando fugir desse sentimento, que ele tinha medo. Como era idiota. Como seu coração era idiota.

- Lily, você viu o James? - a voz de Lupin a alcançou em meio a seus devaneios.

Lily preferiu ignorar e continuou a caminhar rapidamente pelos corredores de Niarne. Queria ficar sozinha, não precisava de ninguém a vendo neste estado desprezível.

Chegou no ônibus em que ela e as líderes de torcida vieram para Niarne. Entrou e sentou no banco mais distante que encontrou, onde ninguém a veria. Afundou no banco e as lágrimas vieram com força total.

Realmente ótimo agora Lily iria ficar depressiva porque James estava com medo de admitir seus sentimentos? Provavelmente sim.

_NÃO LILY!_, uma voz de seus subconsciente gritou.

Bem, então talvez ela não ficasse depressiva, mas o que poderia fazer... lutar por um garoto completamente galinha que tinha medo de se entregar em um relacionamento sério ou desistir? Desistir é claro.

_NÃO LILY!_

- Então que merda você quer que eu faça? - ela perguntou para si mesma.

- Lil'? - ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou Lene com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Dorcas estava bem atrás, a expressão também de preocupação.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Dorcas quando chegou onde ela estava.

- Não - respondeu com a voz rouca. As duas garotas sentaram espremidas no banco ao seu lado. - Mas eu posso ficar se vocês me ajudarem a conseguir o que quero - ela disse, decidida a fazer alguma coisa.

Lily esperou alguma resposta das amigas que se encaravam agora.

- E o que exatamente você quer? - perguntou Lene voltando seus olhos para ela.

- Exatamente? - as amigas fizeram que sim com a cabeça. - Eu quero James Potter.

Lily se decidiu por lutar e não ia descansar até ter o que queria.

* * *

**N/a: Eu tinha dito no capítulo anterior que falatavam 5 capítulos para o fim, mas faltavam 4 e com esse agora faltam 3 O.O**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la.**

* * *

**Muito obrigado aos reviews Carol Black, Ninha Souma , Marina, Laslus , Leeh Bruna , Leeh Bruna , Lalaias , Lalah Souza , CamiEvansPotter , Leticia Malfoy Potter e AnneBlackPotter. Vocês são demais.**

* * *

**Mandem reviews, por favor! Vou mandar Colchões Gostosões para quem mandar review, sério *-***

**Huahsuahsuahsuahsuahus**

* * *

**Beijos e até o próximo post :*  
**


	23. O ataque da ruiva 'pt I'

_**Dois capítulos para o fim O.o**_

_**Muito obrigado pelas reviews: Ana B. Black , Leticia Malfoy Potter , Ninha Souma , Lady Aredhel Anarion , CamiEvansPotter , D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter , AnneBlackPotter , Lalah Souza , Laslus e Aline Gomes. Vocês são minha inspiração *-***_

_**Divirtam-se!  
**_

* * *

_**O ataque da ruiva (pt. I)- Capítulo Vinte e Dois.**_

* * *

**Sirius Black**

E agora Marlene não falava mais com ele. Mas que grande m... Maravilha! Sirius bufou enquanto se atirava em uma cadeira do ônibus.

- A culpa é toda sua se ela não está falando com você - Remo falou, usando o seu super dom de ler pensamentos - Isso que dá ficar dando mole para outras garotas.

- Eu sei - Sirius respondeu sentindo-se culpado. - Mas a Lene não dá mole entende? Ela fica lá, só provocando e eu estou quase subindo pelas paredes. Ela está judiando de mim!

- Pense pelo lado positivo Sirius, ela... - mas o lado positivo da situação, Sirius nunca pode saber já que antes de concluir a frase Remo deu um grito que o fez pular de susto. - O QUE O JAMES PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - e apontou pela janela.

Sirius seguiu com os olhos o que Remo estava apontando e não pode deixar de soltar um palavrão.

- MAS É UM IMBECIL! - James Potter, o galinha James Potter, estava aos amassos com _Melissa, _uma _garota _- sintam a maldade - que fazia parte das lideres de torcida de Hogwarts. Mas isso não era a pior parte. A pior parte era que ele estava aos amassos com a _garota _onde todo mundo podia ver. E 'todo mundo' entende-se por _Lily._

James largou a garota e caminhou em direção ao ônibus. Assim que ele entrou pôde ver as expressões - irritada e incrédula - de Sirius e Remo.

- Cara, e a Lily? - perguntou Remo quando James se largou em um dos bancos ao lado deles.

James apenas deu de ombros, mas a sua expressão era muito culpada para Sirius deixar passar.

- Jay, cara, o que você tava fazendo? Eu pensei que você gostasse da Lily - ele perguntou para o amigo.

James suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Sinal de que estava nervoso.

- Sei lá cara, eu meio que conversei com ela hoje... - _Ah meu Deus_, Sirius podia sentir que a 'conversa' tinha dado completamente errado.

- _Meio_ que conversou? - perguntou Lupin - Como assim _meio_?

- Ah, é que, hmm, eu tinha visto ela com o Joe e dai a gente _meio_ que discutiu. Depois ela me explicou que não tinha nada com ele - ele acrescentou quando Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. - E ai ela perguntou o que ia acontecer com a gente afinal... E eu disse que era... - James falou tão baixo a última parte que nenhum dos outros dois escutou.

- O quê? - Sirius perguntou sem ter entendido bulhufas da última parte.

- Eu disse que era melhor a gente esquecer tudo e voltar a ser o que era antes - ele disse e estava claro que preferia não ter falado nisso.

As palavras '_imbecil e idiota' _passaram pela cabeça de Sirius neste momento.

- Ou seja, você continua sendo um galinha incurável e ela volta a ser a responder e a te insultar em todas as vezes que você simplesmente respirar na frente dela? Vocês voltam a se odiar? - perguntou Remo claramente não apoiando a decisão de James.

- Mais ou menos isso - James pareceu perceber a grande idiotice de seu plano.

Sirius já havia percebido que James iria se arrepender muito disso.

- Só espero que você não se arrependa James. Porque eu tenho certeza que pra você voltar a ficar com ela, só se implorar muito - Sirius apontou o fato.

- Eu sei.

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Você tem certeza Lily? - Marlene perguntou, assim que viu James soltar a garota (vadia vaca). - É que _tipo_ ele nem parece estar se _importando_ com o fato de vocês terem acabado.

- Lene, eu VOU ter James na palma da minha mão nem que para isso eu tenha que me fantasiar de latinha da Skol e andar com ela por um ano inteiro - Lily respondeu parecendo decidida mesmo que um brilho em seus olhos indicasse as lágrimas que ela recusava deixar cair.

Melissa entrou no ônibus e Lene percebeu o exato momento em que ela as viu ali. A vadia caminhou até elas com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Hey _Lily_, pelo visto as melhores sempre vencem não? - ela sorriu ainda mais. - _Jay_ percebeu que eu sou muito melhor do que você - e a voz dela estava cheia de arrogância. Lene sentiu sua mão coçar para dar uns tapas na garota, mas um toque em seu ombro a impediu. Era Lily e sua reação deixou Lene completamente surpresa porque ela podia jurar que a ruiva iria pular no pescoço da garota, mas tudo que ela fez foi sorrir ainda mais debochada do que a vadia.

- Na realidade_ Mel_, - o sarcasmo pesou quando Lily disse o nome da outra. - Não foi o _Jay _que percebeu que havia outras melhores do que eu - Lily sorriu malvadamente. - Eu é que percebi que havia _outros_ melhores - Ela deu de ombros e Lene sentiu Dorcas começar a rir ao seu lado. - James não chega nem perto de muitos por ai. Sabe, ele até que é bem_ bonitinho_ e sabe beijar bem, mas não passa disso: apenas um _rostinho_ bonito - Lily disse com tanta convicção que Lene quase esqueceu que ela estava quase chorando pelo garoto alguns minutos atrás.

Melissa abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saiu dali. Deu as costas e saiu com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate.

- U-a-u, eu juro que tenho medo de você - Lene disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse o _Jay - _Dorcas comentou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E eu quero, muito, mas eu também não quero que pensem que ele me largou de qualquer jeito - Lily disse.

- Ah, essa é minha amiga - Lene disse abraçando a ruiva.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Os dentes de Lily ficaram cerrados por toda viagem até Hogwarts. Estava claro que por mais que fingisse não se importar com James, ainda tinha ficado muito chateada com o fato de ele ter beijado outra garota bem pouco tempo depois de os dois terem 'acabado' - se é que havia algo para acabar.

Depois disso Lily estava ainda mais determinada a tê-lo em sua mão. E ela teve a oportunidade de começar a 'ação' mais rápido do que imaginava.

Chegaram a Hogwarts cerca de sete da noite e assim que desceram do ônibus Sirius foi falar com Lene.

- Lene, meu amor, será que dá para a gente conversar direito? - ele pediu como um cão sem dono. Lily sentiu dó, realmente.

Lene, por outro lado, o encarou de uma forma um tanto má.

- Não sei se você merece - respondeu secamente.

- Affe, Lene, vai de uma vez conversar com ele - Lily empurrou a amiga até o garoto. - Deixa de ser fresca.

Marlene a encarou com uma acusação óbvia no rosto, do tipo 'eu acabei de te ajudar a superar uma crise e você me faz dessas?' - é Lily conhecia muito bem sua amiga -, mas Lene acompanhou Sirius.

- Lily, vai querer carona? - perguntou Remo que estava abraçado em Dorcas.

- Não Remie, eu tenho que ir à veterinária pegar o Harry, eu deixei ele lá outro dia. Já deve estar com saudades de casa- Lily sorriu amavelmente.

- Aquele seu cachorro maluco? - uma voz muito conhecida perguntou atrás de Lily.

Ela virou e encontrou com James a encarando com as sobrancelhas erguidas. _É agora Lily _- uma voz na cabeça dela pareceu ativar alguma luz em seu cérebro (_Modo Conquistar James_** ON**). Lily olhou para ele e sorriu. Seu melhor sorriso. E ele ficou com uma cara de bobo encarando-a.

- Sim, o meu cachorro maluco - Lily respondeu. - Bem, vou nessa gente - ela mandou beijos para todos e deu as costas para sair andando quando outra voz a chamou.

- Hey Lily! - ela virou para ver quem era. _Joe_. _Aquele idiota_... Lily tinha vontade de bater nele só por que se atrevia a respirar no mesmo lugar que ela.

Mas mais uma vez alguma coisa pareceu ativar na cabeça de Lily.

- Hey Joe! - Lily respondeu, sorrindo amigavelmente.

Joe pareceu ficar confuso com sua reação.

Lily não pôde ver, mas sentiu como se fossem ondas a tensão da raiva de James atrás dela. Ela sorriu.

- Então - Joe pareceu tomar o sorriso de Lily como um incentivo - eu vim te pedir desculpas por ter sido rude e pedir que você me dê outra chance para a gente sair, se conhecer melhor...

- Hmmm – Lily fingiu pensar – Olha você parece ser legal e tudo o mais – _Até parece Lily!_ – Mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia – ela sorriu amarelo para ele.

- Tudo bem então – ele disse e pareceu não gostar muito de sua resposta, mas deu as costas e saiu. Lily pensou que talvez ele nunca mais voltasse a falar com ela outra vez. Como se fosse muito importante.

Lily virou novamente pare seguir caminho e viu que James sorria pela resposta que ela dera. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu por dentro. _A demonstração de que ele se importava com ela já tinha, agora só faltava reconquistá-lo._ James parou de sorrir quando viu que ela o encarava e corou – o que Lily achou extremamente fofo e engraçado já que normalmente era ela quem corava.

Decidiu sair dali, aquele não era o melhor momento para continuar com seu plano.

Passou no veterinário, porque realmente precisava pegar Harry e depois foi para casa arrumar suas coisas para o outro dia. Quando chegou, não havia ninguém, portanto ela soltou Harry no pátio e voltou para dentro a fim de arrumar suas malas para a viagem do próximo dia.

Manchester. Uau, isso era completamente demais.

Não que as últimas visitas até Manchester tivessem tido um final muito feliz. Bem pelo contrário, Hogwarts não vencia Durmnstrang – a escola oficial de Manchester – fazia dez anos. Uma vergonha. Mas talvez esse ano fosse melhor. Esse era O ano.

- É – ela resmungou consigo mesma enquanto fechava a mala e saia do quarto.

Quando baixou, encontrou com sua mãe cheia de sacolas na cozinha.

- Onde está a Petúnia? – Lily perguntou quando percebeu que sua mãe era a única que havia chegado até o momento.

- Saiu com Valter – Lily fez uma careta quando ouviu isso. Valter Dursley era um gordo infeliz que só pensava com a barriga. Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa contra os gordos, nada disso, ela apenas não gostava daquele gordo.

- Hum – pelo menos não iria ter de aturar a cavalona enchendo o saco. Lily foi até sua mãe e a ajudou a guardar as compras.

- Recebi sua mensagem no trabalho – a mãe de Lily, Jane Evans, trabalhava como professora de Inglês numa escola secundaria de Londres. – A que horas vocês saem amanhã?

- Vamos sair as sete da manhã então provavelmente vamos estar em Manchester lá pelas dez – Lily respondeu.

- Tomara que vocês ganhem o campeonato desta vez. – Jane comentou em um tom despreocupado – Já faz algum tempo que vocês vão para as finais contra Durmnstrang e perdem.

_Não precisava lembrar mãe!_ Lily resmungou internamente.

_..._

- Tchau mãe! – Lily gritou para a mãe enquanto entrava no aeroporto.

- Tchau meu amor – Jane abanou para a filha antes de desaparecer na multidão de pessoas que saiam do local.

Lily arrumou um carrinho para levar as malas e foi de encontro às amigas que já estavam no aeroporto.

- OI GAROTAS! – Lily gritou e todas as pessoas que estavam pelo menos à um quilometro de distancia viraram para olhar.

- Affe Lily – Lene resmungou quando a abraçou. – Eu só não brigo com você porque eu estou em um estado de humor ótimo hoje.

- Bom humor? Posso saber o motivo? – Lily perguntou dando um abraço em Dorcas também.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e respondeu assim que Lily a soltou.

- Ela já está de bem com Sirius e... – Dorcas hesitou no fim da frase.

- E o que Jesus? – Lily perguntou impaciente.

- E disse que se o Six fizesse um gol para ela, depois do jogo... Bem... Você sabe... – Dorcas completou e Lily arregalou os olhos.

Desse jeito a única virgem das três ia ser ela. Não que estivesse muito preocupada com isso... Mas era estanho pensar nas suas amigas assim.

- Safada – Lily riu quando deu um pequeno tapinha no ombro de Lene.

- Hey – Dorcas tocou no braço de Lily para chamar a atenção. Lily a encarou e viu que ela apontava para os portões do aeroporto.

Três garotos estavam chegando, mas não eram qualquer garotos. Eram os Marotos. E entre eles, bem...

- Ótimo garotas, me ajudem.

Dorcas não pareceu entender o que ela disse, mas Lene pegou o recado.

- Mas se eu fosse você teria ficado mais um pouco Lily, sabe, já faz algum tempo que vocês estão juntos, na verdade, faz quanto tempo mesmo? – bem, não era exatamente isso que Lily queria que Lene dissesse, mas agora já era.

- Ah, duas semanas. – a mentira fluiu – A gente se conheceu um pouco antes da festa da Clair – mentira deslavada.

- Owuun que fofo vocês dois e...

- _Vocês dois_? Como assim 'vocês dois'? A Lily está _saindo_ com alguém? - perguntou Remo quando eles chegaram até elas.

- AHH! Ah, sim – Dorcas parecia finalmente ter entendido o que era para fazer.

- Sério? Mas eu pensei... – mas Remo foi interrompido por James que estava vermelho.

- Você está saindo com alguém? – James perguntou para Lily, a expressão denunciando sua raiva e ciúme.

- Pois é não posso? - perguntou Lily, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Não - ele respondeu.

* * *

**James Potter**

Como assim – sua – Lily estava saindo com alguém? COMO ASSIM? E quem era essezinho ai?

- Você está saindo com alguém? – James perguntou sentindo um ciúme incontrolável.

- Pois é não posso? – Lily respondeu com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Como ela podia sorrir? Ela estava saindo com outro e ficava sorrindo na sua frente? Mas que por-ra.

- Não - James respondeu sem pensar – note bem a palavra SEM pensar.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E será que eu posso saber por que eu NÃO posso? – ela frisou a palavra 'não'.

- Porque a gente acabou ontem – James respondeu a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente. É claro que ele estava sendo hipócrita, porque ontem mesmo ele havia ficado com Melissa – para falar a verdade ela meio que forçou o beijo, e como ele era homem e estava com raiva, bem... -, mas a raiva de imaginá-la com outro era muito intensa.

- Primeiro: a gente não _acabou_ ontem, porque não tínhamos absolutamente _nada_ para 'acabar'. Segundo: eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender quando EU bem entender. Terceiro: pelo que parece você está bem irritado comigo porque eu estou saindo com alguém, isso é ciúmes? Porque se for, meu bem se lembre que quem 'acabou' foi você e não eu. Então eu não te devo satisfação nenhuma _Jay _– Lily disse as palavras lentamente como se ele tivesse problemas mentais. James sentiu mais raiva.

- É claro que não é ciúmes Evans, eu só fiquei chocado porque você nunca me pareceu ser _desse_ tipo.

Agora as sobrancelhas dela estavam tão erguidas que praticamente sumiam em seus cabelos ruivos.

- Desse tipo? DESSE TIPO? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO POTTER? Dizendo que eu sou '_desse_ tipo' quando ontem mesmo você estava se agarrando com a _Melissa_ poucos minutos depois de ter 'acabado' comigo.

- Eu _sou_ galinha Evans, sempre fui e você sabe disso, isso é normal pra um garoto. Mas pra uma garota...

PLAFT

E parecia que cada vez os tapas de Lily ficavam mais fortes.

Lily se aproximou dele. James sentia seus dentes frouxos.

- Você ainda vai se arrastar por mim Potter, mas eu não vou te perdoar tão fácil, você vai ter que implorar e se ajoelhar para mim pelo menos pensar no seu caso. Ouviu bem?

E saiu.

- Ela é louca? – James perguntou aos amigos que o encaravam pasmos.

- Você está perdido James, muito perdido - disse Sirius dando batidinhas nas suas costas.

- Perdido por quê? – perguntou confuso.

Sirius e Remo apenas balançaram a cabeça e seguiram para onde o avião iria decolar.

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

_Maldito seja_!

Lily não deveria ter se descontrolado daquele jeito. Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas para ele, mas não conseguiu se controlar quando o ouviu dizer que garotos serem galinhas é completamente normal, mas uma garota sair com um cara apenas algum tempo depois de 'acabar' com outro era... _Era o que afinal_? Idiota.

Lily estava indo com Lene e Dorcas, assim como todo o resto do time, para o hotel onde ficariam hospedadas. Os três garotos estavam indo um pouco à frente delas, acompanhados por alguns alunos de Durmnstrang.

- Porque você está encarando o James, Lily? – Lene perguntou à ela.

- Eu não estou encarando nada Lene! – Lily resmungou e virou o rosto para outro lado.

- Sei, sei.

Chegaram a Manchester cerca de dez e meia da manhã e estava caindo água. Pobres garotos que teria de jogar com essa chuva.

_Pobres nada! Tinham mais é que se f..._

Acalme-se Lily.

- Então, depois daquela ceninha lá no aeroporto você ainda quer James Potter? – perguntou Dorcas.

- É claro que sim - ela respondeu para a amiga quando chegaram ao hotel.

A outra apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Quem não quer? - perguntou Lene apontando para um bando de garotas que haviam aparecido do nada e que estavam zanzando em volta _dele_.

Lily respirou fundo e cruzou por onde ele estava. James deu um sorriso irônico à ela.

- Então, como vai o namorado? Ou será que você já trocou por outro?

Lily não se dignou a responder, apenas seguiu o caminho até o porteiro para pegar a chave e seguir para o elevador mais próximo.

Assim que chegou ao quarto – que era simples, de paredes amarelas e uma janela que dava para a escola – atirou suas malas em um canto qualquer e ligou para sua mãe. Assim que desligou o telefone resolveu descer novamente; O sorteio da narração – para decidir quem narrava o primeiro tempo e o segundo – deveria começar em pouco tempo. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto dando de cara com James que aparentemente era seu visinho. E de repente, o azar lhe sorri.

Lily estava decidida a sair sem nem falar com ele, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso antes que pudesse entrar no elevador.

- Hey, espera – ele disse.

- Que foi Potter? – Lily perguntou impaciente. Não gostava de como seu corpo reagia quando ele estava por perto. – Vai me insultar mais um pouco ou é só para não perder o hábito de me agarrar?

James franziu a testa.

- Porque a gente está fazendo isso? Agindo assim, como dois idiotas?

Lily ficou sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Lily, olha, me desculpe pelo que eu disse lá em baixo – ele pediu, deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Quem era ele e o que havia feito com o Potter? – Será que a gente não pode pelo menos tentar ser amigos?

Lily sentiu o chão cair. Amigos? A-mi-gos? Ela não estava lutando para conquistá-lo e ser apenas amiga dele. Mas ele não precisava saber disso por enquanto.

- Cl-claro James - respondeu e ele a soltou. Graças a Deus!

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso irresistível dele. _Mas que merda_. Porque ele fazia isso?

- Então a gente se vê mais tarde – ele disse.

- Tá - ela resmungou quando ele sumiu pela porta do quarto.

Respirou fundo. Isso estava saindo mais difícil do que pensava. Ela tinha pensado que apenas fazer ciúmes seria o bastante, mas pelo que parecia não tinha sido. Mas tudo bem, Lily não ia desistir _assim _tão fácil. Ele ia ser dela. Ou pelo menos, ele iria ser _todo_ dela. Lily sabia que ele gostava dela, só não entendia por que era tão difícil para ele se entregar.

Affe.

- Garoto difícil! – ela resmungou quando entrou no elevador.

James Potter que se preparasse porque ele ia ver a extensão dos poderes de uma ruiva. E essa ruiva não era uma qualquer, era Lily Evans.

* * *

**Até o próximo post.**

* * *

**Reviews?**

* * *

**Beijos :***


	24. O ataque da ruiva 'pt II'

_**O ataque da ruiva (pt. II) – Capítulo Vinte e Três.**_

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes**

Dorcas estava sozinha na cantina de Durmnstrang, descansando depois do treino das líderes, comendo algumas rosquinhas de chocolate - que ela tinha de admitir que eram melhores que as de Hogwarts - enquanto lia uma revista sobre moda.

Remo estava com James e Sirius do outro lado da cantina, provavelmente conversando sobre a partida de futebol. Mas ela não se importava realmente porque passava a maior parte do tempo com ele. Não tinha do que reclamar.

Dorcas ergueu os olhos da revista e viu que Lily estava entrando no refeitório.

- Hey Lily! - ela gritou para a ruiva.

Lily sorriu e foi até ela.

- D' - Lily sentou na sua frente. - Como foi de treino?

- Super cansativo - Dorcas gemeu.

Realmente, a treinadora parecia possuída nos últimos treinos; parecia que queria fazê-las treinar até que as pernas caíssem. Terrível.

- Olá garotas - Lene chegou por trás de Lily e esticou a mão até o prato onde as rosquinhas de Dorcas estavam. Pegou uma. Lily também pegou uma rosquinha.

- Hey! Essas rosquinhas são minhas - Dorcas reclamou - Porque vocês não compram umas para vocês?

- O gramado do vizinho é sempre mais verde! - disse Lily. _Filosófica, _Dorcas acrescentou mentalmente_._ - Sem maldades meninas.

Depois disso as três riram.

- E então Lil' - Lene sentou em frente a ela - Como ficou o negócio das narrações?

- A narradora de Durmnstrang ficou com o primeiro tempo e eu com o segundo - Lily disse pegando mais uma rosquinha.

- LEGAL! - Dorcas exclamou um pouco alto demais e as amiga se assustaram. - Você vai poder ficar conosco no primeiro tempo.

As duas sorriram.

- É, eu vou.

As três ficaram em silêncio e Dorcas aproveitou para comer suas rosquinhas antes que as duas acabassem com todas. Lene parecia estranha no silêncio.

- Que foi Lene? - Dorcas e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Lene suspirou.

- Sei lá, acho que é nervoso - ela deu de ombros.

- Por causa do jogo? - Dorcas perguntou.

- Mais ou menos - respondeu Lene olhando para a mesa onde estavam Remo, Sirius e James.

AH, a compreensão veio até Dorcas.

- Você está assim por causa do _DEPOIS_ do jogo não é? - perguntou Lily antes que ela pudesse falar.

Lene acenou com a cabeça.

- Não fica assim Lene - Dorcas tocou no ombro da amiga. - Você não precisa se preocupar realmente, só precisa fazer se estiver pronta, tenho certeza de que Sirius vai entender se ele gostar de você de verdade. E se você estiver pronta, pode apostar que vai ser a melhor noite da sua vida, especialmente se for com alguém que você ama.

Lene sorriu e deu um abraço em Dorcas.

- Isso mesmo D' - Lily concordou e encarou Lene. - E cadê a nossa McKinnon safada?

Lene olhou para Lily e riu.

- Cara, você está perturbada ultimamente.

- Muahahahah - Lily riu como alguém com problemas mentais.

Ela não estava bem...

Dorcas viu quando Remo levantou da mesa onde estava com os garotos e se encaminhou até ela.

- Bem garotas, a conversa estava ótima, mas eu preciso ficar com o meu Deus grego - Dorcas disse antes de levantar e ir ao encontro do namorado.

* * *

**Remo Lupin**

Remo estava sentado a uma das muitas mesas da cantina de Durmnstrang junto de Sirius e James. E os dois estavam extremamente conversadores naquele dia. Há, nota-se a ironia.

James estava completamente perdido em pensamentos e Sirius parecia nervoso.

O que eram coisas completamente estranhas de se ver.

- Hey caras, será que vocês não podem agir normalmente? – Remo perguntou depois de vários minutos de um silêncio chato.

- Eu estou agindo normalmente – os dois responderam saindo do transe.

- Yeah, e eu sou um sapo – ele disse sarcasticamente. – Vocês dois parecem duas garotas na TPM, e vocês sabem que garotas na TPM não são legais – ele completou.

Os dois o encararam como se ele tivesse problemas mentais. O que era completamente irônico dado ao fato de que os estranhos naquele momento eram eles.

- Remo, eu acho que você está passando muito tempo com a Dorcas – James disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É cara, você não está bem – Sirius disse enquanto passava a mão pela testa dele.

Remo revirou os olhos.

- Hey Lily! – a voz de Dorcas chegou até eles, ecoando pelo salão.

Remo percebeu que James ficou em um tom estranho de rosa enquanto olhava bobamente para a ruiva que entrava no refeitório.

- Você fez uma merda não é? – Remo disse com a voz repreensiva.

James sacudiu a cabeça e o encarou.

- Eu fiz não foi?

- Foi – ele e Sirius disseram concordando com a cabeça.

- Mas agora já era – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – Porque eu tenho certeza de que ela não quer olhar mais na minha cara.

- Eu também não olharia mais na sua cara se eu fosse ela - disse Sirius acabando com toda a esperança de James.

E depois dessa amigável troca de palavras os dois voltaram aos seus estados de TPM e Remo levantou. Se fosse para ficar com alguém de TPM, ele preferia mil vezes a sua namorada.

Sério.

- Vou lá ficar com a Dorcas – ele disse. – Vê se melhorem esse humor.

E caminhou em direção à sua namorada.

* * *

**James Potter**

E então o galinha popular James Potter é transformado no imbecil idiota arrependido porque conseguiu acabar com todas as suas chances com a garota por quem ele está apaixonado.

Que grande maravilha!

- James é melhor a gente ir embora, antes que fique tarde. A gente precisa descansar pro jogo amanhã - Sirius disse enquanto se erguia da cadeira.

- Okay - James respondeu levantando-se também.

- Oi amor - a voz rouca de Lene foi ouvida antes que ela se enganchasse no pescoço de Sirius e os dois se beijassem. Depois tudo o que era visto era um embaralhamento de braços e pernas que deveriam ser eles dois se beijando.

James revirou os olhos e sentiu alguém chegar do seu lado.

Olhou para ver quem era e sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas. Era Lily, e ela ficava muito mais bonita de perto. Ela percebeu que ele a estava encarando e revirou os olhos antes de sorrir. O sorriso dela era lindo também. James suspirou resignado com seus pensamentos.

- Ninguém merece - ela disse balançando a cabeça.

- Só – foi a melhor resposta que ele conseguiu proferir enquanto a via ali, tão perto.

- Você está bem James? – ela perguntou com a testa franzida e ele percebeu que a estava encarando. Deveria estar parecendo um retardado mental.

- Sim – James respondeu tentando desviar os olhos dela.

- Que bom então – Lily disse e apertou as bochechas de James antes de dar as costas e caminhar para a saída.

James sentiu sua pele esquentar onde ela havia tocado. O que é que estava acontecendo? Ele sacudiu a cabeça e foi atrás da garota.

- Hey! - ele gritou e ela virou para ele com um estranho sorriso no rosto. Porque ela estava agindo assim? Era alguma tática para enlouquecê-lo? Porque se era, estava _definitivamente_ funcionando.

- Que foi James? – e ele percebeu que ela usava James ao invés de Potter.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou quando ela continuou a sorrir.

- Estou _ótima_ por quê? – ela deu uma estranha ênfase na palavra ótima.

- Porque, hmm, sei lá... Depois de tudo eu pensei que você não fosse mais querer olhar na minha cara – ele disse.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu pensei que fossemos amigos agora não é? Você me perguntou ainda hoje mais cedo se não podíamos ser amigos. É o que eu estou fazendo - ela sorriu ainda mais e olhou para ele de tal forma que James sentiu suas pernas bambas.

- Ah – James resmungou.

Se Lily fosse continuar sendo amiga dele _daquele _jeito, não tinha certeza se a amizade duraria.

- O que você queria então James? – Lily perguntou falando a última palavra sensualmente. _Sensualmente_? Quê? Não! Claro que não era sensualmente. _Controle-se James_!

- Eu, ãhn – ele hesitou tentando lembrar o queria antes de ser devastado por Lily – Ah, sim, eu ia perguntar se você está indo para o hotel.

- Estou – ela respondeu. – Por quê?

- Ah, então eu te acompanho, eu tenho que ir também. Dormir cedo sabe – ele explicou enquanto os dois caminhavam calmamente em direção ao hotel.

- Ahh, sim. O jogo amanhã – Lily afirmou com a cabeça. – Precisa estar bem descansado para detonar aqueles idiotas egocêntricos – e lançou um olhar analisador pelo corpo de James.

_Lily má! Lily má! _James repetia mentalmente. Se ela continuasse assim James acabaria agarrando-a ali mesmo.

James tentou retomar a conversa.

- Ah sim – ele comentou o que ela havia dito. – Faz bastante tempo que não ganhamos de Durmnstrang.

- É – Lily concordou e eles ficaram em silêncio.

O hotel ficava perto da escola, portanto não demoraram muito para chegarem. Pegaram o elevador, ainda em silêncio, e estavam quase no andar deles quando a luz apagou e, com um solavanco o elevador parou. Lily caiu em cima dele com o tranco.

- Opa – ela disse a centímetros de distância.

MEUS DEUSES! James respirou profundamente sentindo que iria enlouquecer.

* * *

**Lilian Evans**

Com um solavanco o elevador travou e as luzes apagaram. Lily aproveitou e se atirou em cima de James.

- Opa – ela disse a centímetros de distância dele.

Lily pôde sentir quando a respiração de James ficou mais lenta e as mãos dele se apartaram na cintura dela.

- Lily – o nome dela sussurrado por James a fez se arrepiar. Lily não enxergava absolutamente nada, mas podia senti-lo se aproximando. Decidiu que era melhor se afastar antes que acabassem aos amassos. Não que não fosse tentador, Lily apenas não queria apressar as coisas. Ela empurrou o peito dele e foi de encontro à parede do elevador.

Não fez muita diferença ter feito isso, já que o elevador era um cubículo.

- Que falta de sorte a nossa não? – Lily perguntou fazendo parecer como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Ah, o quê? Ah, sim, falta de sorte. _Muita_ falta de sorte - disse ele parecendo confuso.

_Isso mesmo James, fique confuso. Muito confuso._

E então o plano estava dando certo e James parecia estar arrependido do que havia feito. E por mais que a atração de beijá-lo ali mesmo fosse enorme ela decidiu não fazer isso. Não iria ser tão fácil assim. Ele teria de fazer por merecer. E por enquanto James _não_ merecia.

- É melhor esse elevador começar a funcionar logo porque se não a gente vai acabar morrendo asfixiado – e havia subentendidos nas palavras de James.

- Oh sim, tomara que arrumem isso logo – antes que ela esquecesse que queria ser difícil.

Lily sentia-se suada e nojenta por causa do calor no elevador. E também por outras coisas...

- Hum, e... E então, você tem alguma coisa com o Joe, Lily? – James parecia estar se esforçando para não parecer interessado.

Definitivamente ele _não_ servia para ser ator.

- Ah não, não temos nada. Foi tudo um belo de um mal entendido. Ele só quis sair comigo por causa da escolha do casal do baile. Sabe como é...

- Sei – ele respondeu.

Estava realmente muito desconfortável ali dentro; James estava próximo demais para o controle de Lily.

- E então, como vai o Rony? – James parecia estar procurando assuntos. Mas, quem diabos era Rony?

- Rony? Que Rony?

- O seu cachorro - ele respondeu.

Lily teve que rir, mas parou bem rápido pois ficou meio sem ar. Será que ele nunca ia aprender o nome do seu bebê?

- O _HARRY_ está bem.

- Ah, é Harry. Eu esqueço - James sorriu maroto.

E como ela sabia disso que ele estava sorrindo? Porque a luz surgiu naquele exato momento, fazendo-a perceber que eles estavam mais próximos do que pensava.

Se encararam em silêncio. James chegou mais perto, mais perto, e quando ele estava tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto Lily riu e disse:

- Tem uma sujeirinha bem aqui ó - ela passanou o dedo perto dos lábios dele onde _realmente_ havia uma sujeirinha. - Pronto, saiu.

O elevador parou e as portas abriram. Lily saiu e James a seguiu com uma expressão perplexa estampada no rosto. Pararam em frente as portas dos dormitórios e viraram de frente um para o outro. A cena seria hilária - como aquelas de faroeste - não fosse o fato de lily estar tensa como uma corda de violão.

Ela precisava encerrar o dia com chave de ouro para o plano dar certo. Apenas por esse motivo ela conseguiu não agarrá-lo naquele momento.

- Então, boa noite James - ela se esticou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. A perplexidade dele era palpável. Lily quase sentiu pena. _Quase. _- Durma bem.

Dizendo isso, Lily entrou no quarto, tomou um banho frio e assistiu reprises de Gossip Girl até o sono vir. Em uma das cenas, um ideia brotou na cabeça da Lily e ela sorriu sentindo que a vitória talvez estivesse próxima.

_..._

Lily acordou de extremo bom humor. Tomou outro banho, escovou os dentes e se vestiu para a grande partida. Saiu do hotel e caminhou lentamente até a escola. O movimento nas ruas era grande. Assim que chegou à escola foi direto para o refeitório e encontrou todos lá. Lene, Dorcas, Sirius, Remo e _James_.

Sorriu para todos.

- Bom dia! - exclamou de bom humor.

- Uau! Parece que alguém acordou de bom humor hoje não é? Bem diferente de outros por ai - Remo disse indicando James com a cabeça.

- Que foi James, não dormiu bem? - Lily perguntou suavemente com um sorriso cinico nos lábios.

James lançou a ela um olhar assassino do tipo: 'como se você não soubesse' o que fez Lily sorrir ainda mais.

- Teve pesadelos, foi? - cutucou-o novamente.

Ele grunhiu algo que ela entendeu como 'vai se danar'. Lily riu e revirou os olhos.

Depois de tomarem o café, os garotos foram para o vestiário para discutir as táticas de jogo e as garotas também foram para o vestiário treinar os passos antes da apresentação.

Lily, que não fazia parte do time e nem era líder de torcida, decidiu dar uma volta pela escola que era muito bonita.

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, a supervisora da escola a chamou para mostrar o que ela devia falar e as propagandas que deveria fazer.

Lily pegou o cronograma do dia e caminhou em direção ao campo junto com outras pessoas que faziam o mesmo percurso. Viu ao longe suas amigas sentadas no lado esquer do estádio. Lily foi até elas.

- Oi - cumprimentou as amigas.

- Oi - as duas responderam em uníssono parecendo nervosas. Lily não teve tempo de falar palavras motivadoras à elas porque a treinadora as chamou.

- Vamos garotas! É hora do show! - a treinadora deu tapinhas nas costas das lideres e elas foram para o meio da quadra fazer a demonstração.

O estádio explodiu em palmas quando a apresentação começou e ainda estava alvoroçado quando foi a vez das garotas de Durmnstrang se apresentarem.

- Espero que a gente vença o jogo - disse Lene enquanto passava uma toalha pelo rosto suado.

- Eu também - Lily concordou.

A voz da locutora de Durmnstrang ecoou pelo estádio.

_**- E AGORA, DEPOIS DESSAS LINDAS APRESENTAÇÕES DAS LIDERES DE TORCIDAS DAS ESCOLAS, VAMOS AS APRESENTAÇÕES DOS TIMES: **_

_**" E AI VEM O TIME DA CASA: DURMNSTRANG! COM SEVERO SNAPE COMO CAPITÃO DO TIME E O ATILHEIRO TAMBÉM. TODOS SABEMOS QUE ELE FEZ UM CAMPEONATO IMPECÁVEL, MAS SERÁ QUE ISSO VAI SER O SUFICIENTE PARA VENCER OS LEÕES DE HOGWARTS?"**_

Gritos das arquibancadas.

_**" E AI VEM O TIME DE HOGWARTS, LIDERADO POR JAMES POTTER QUE TAMBÉM É ARTILHEIRO DO TIME COM 20 GOLS EM TODO O CAMPEONATO, 5 A MAIS DO QUE SNAPE! SERÁ QUE ELE CONSEGUE FAZER MAIS GOLS HOJE?"**_

A torcida de Durmnstrang vaiou enquanto a de Hogwarts berrou a plenos pulmões mensagens de incentivo._**  
**_

_**"SÓ ESPERANDO PARA VER."**_

_**" E COMEÇA A PARTIDA..."**_

O jogo começou, mas parecia mais uma guerra do que um jogo. Os jogadores de Durmnstrang atacavam sem piedade os jogadores de Hogwarts que revidavam ferozmente fazendo com que o índice de faltas fosse enorme.

_**" PENALTI A FAVOR DE DURMNSTRANG! JAMES POTTER DEU UM CARRINHO EM SEVERO SNAPE DENTRO DA PEQUENA AREA. SERÁ QUE É GOL? ... E É SIM SENHOR! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE DURMNSTRANG! 1X0 PARA O TIME DA CASA."**_

Mais alguns minutos de jogo brutal e impiedoso e...

_**" FIM DO PRIMEIRO TEMPO."**_

_**" E NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR DE CONSTATAR QUE ISSO JÁ NEM ESTÁ PARECENDO UM JOGO E SIM UMA GUERRA ENTRE OS TIMES. PARECE QUE A RIVALIDADE ESTE ANO ESTÁ BASTANTE ACENTUADA."**_

E a locutora foi para as propagandas.

O time de Hogwarts se dirigiu para os bancos ao lado de onde elas estavam, junto aos reservas. Todos com caras de derrota.

- Hey amor, não fica assim - Dorcas consolou Remo que estava com uma cara terrível.

- É, não fique assim - Lene falou para Sirius que não estava com uma expressão melhor do que a de Remo.

James que estava de pé, batia a cabeça na pilastra que segurava os bancos. Lily foi até ele.

- Hey - Lily o chamou. James a encarou com uma expressão tão furiosa que a fez recuar alguns passos.

- Vamos perder de novo. Pelo décimo primeiro ano consecutivo - sua voz era sofrida.

- Calma James, a gente não vai perder não, okay? - Lily se aproximou novamente.

James pareceu murchar.

- Caramba, se a gente perder essa, eu desisto do futebol - disse ele derrotado.

Lily o tocou no ombro.

- Você não vai precisar desistir do futebol ela afirmou.

- Não? - ele perguntou como se as palavras dela fossem salvar a sua vida.

- Não - ela disse e o beijou.

E James correspondeu. Correspondeu tanto que até a tirou do chão.

Depois que eles se soltaram ela sorriu e disse:

- Faz um gol para mim! - ela piscou e se afastou subindo as escadas até o pódio de locução.

Sentou em sua cadeira e esperou até que o jogo voltasse a recomeçar sentindo-se estranhamente leve e nervosa.

_**- E RECOMEÇA O JOGO COM O PLACAR DE 1X0 PARA A CASA. MAS SERÁ QUE VAI CONTINUAR ASSIM ATÉ O FIM? OU SERÁ QUE OS HOGWARTIANOS VÃO GANHAR E QUEBRAR O TABU DE DEZ ANOS? É ESPERAR PARA VER.**_

O jogo recomeçou, e os hogwartianos pareciam estar bem mais concentrados do que antes. Sirius parecia ter se inspirado na hora do intervalo e cada vez que pegava na bola fazia dribles sensacionais. Lily se perguntou ironicamente de onde ele havia tirado inspiração.

James também estava jogando muito melhor. Os do time da casa não conseguiam mais tocar na bola.

_**" E PARECE QUE TEVE GENTE QUE TOMOU INSPIRAÇÃO NA HORA DO INTERVALO NÃO? O TIME DA CASA PRATICAMENTE NÃO TOCA NA BOLA. **_

_**E LÁ VAI SIRIUS BLACK NOVAMENTE, DRIBLA UM, OUTRO, MAIS OUTRO, MINHA NOSSA! ELE JÁ DRIBLOU QUASE TODO O TIME DA CASA! E CORRE EM DIREÇÃO AO GOL,**_

_**SERÁ? SERÁ? **_

_**ÉEEEE SIIM SENHORES! ELE FAZ UM GOL! **_

_**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL PARA HOGWARTS.  
**_

_**1X1**_

_**E AGORA O JOGO ESTÁ FICANDO INTERESSANTE!"**_

E pelo que parecia, Sirius teria um ótima noite. Háhá.

_**" E AGORA FALTAM EXATOS 10 MINUTOS PARA O TÉRMINO DO JOGO.**_

_**QUEM SERÁ O VENCEDOR?**_

_**SNAPE, DO TIME DA CASA ROUBA A BOLA DE BLACK E VAI EM DIREÇÃO AO GOL, SERÁ QUE ELE VAI MARCAR O GOL DE DESEMPATE?**_

_**NADA DISSO! LUPIN DEFENDEU MUITO MAIS DO QUE BEM.**_

_**E AI VEM BOLA PARA O CAMPO DE DURMNSTRANG.**_

_**MAX PASSA PRA BLACK QUE PASSA PARA POTTER QUE PASSA... NÃO, NÃO PASSA NADA, ELE VAI É EM DIREÇÃO AO GOL!**_

_**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE HOGWARTS!**_

_**2X1 PARA HOGWARTS."**_

James olhou para o pódio e apontou para ela que sorriu.

_**" E ACABA O JOGO. HOGWARTS QUEBRA O TABU E AINDA LEVA A TAÇA PARA CASA! "**_

E agora vinha a parte de que Lily menos gostava.

Ela bufou.

_**" Mel de ibirua, para sua pele ficar mais saudavel que nem um ibirua "**_

O que é ibirua? (N/a: não faço a menor idéia.)

_**" Colchões gostosão, porque melhor que dormir bem é dormir gostosão! E agora quando você compra um colchão gostosão você ganha um colchão gostosinho de brinde! Corram a comprar os seus! "**_

Lily acabou as propagandas e viu que o time estava se retirando, aproveitou o momento.

Pegou o microfone e falou sentindo-se Chuck Bass.

_**" JAMES POTTER! EU VOU ESTAR TE ESPERANDO NO TOPO DO HOTEL ONDE A GENTE ESTÁ HOSPEDADO! VOCÊ TEM MEIA HORA, DEPOIS DISSO, SE VOCÊ NÃO APARECER, A GENTE ESQUESCE TUDO O QUE PASSOU E VOLTA A SER COMO ANTES! MEIA HORA! "**_

E dizendo isso, Lily saiu dali. Faltava muito pouco agora.

Só esperava que ele aparecesse.

* * *

**N/a: Penúltimo capítulo postado O.O**

**Lily encarnando Gossip Girl #haha.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que mandem bastante reviews para eu postar o próximo rápido.**

**Muuuuuito obrigado à todos que comentaram no último capítulo, adorei as reviews.**

**Beijos e até o próximo post.**

* * *

**PS: tenho uma surpresa para vocês :)**


	25. The end

**Leticia Malfoy Potter, CamiEvansPotter , watchdraconis, Ninha Souma , Maga do 4 , Laslus , AnneBlackPotter , Lalah Souza , muito, muuito, muuuuuuuuito obrigado pelas reviews lindas *-*  
**

* * *

**E chegamos ao último capítulo.**

* * *

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Falo mais com vocês lá em baixo.  
**

* * *

_**The End (Or not) – Capítulo Vinte e Quatro.**_

_**Lílian Evans**_

Dizer que estava nervosa era pouco, porque Lily estava muito, muito além disso. Mas como classificar alguém que não sente nenhuma parte do corpo por causa do nervosismo extremo?

Não queria ficar como uma palhaça esperando no topo do hotel – onde ventava muito – por alguém que talvez não viesse. Mas e se ele viesse?

- Ah meus Deuses! – Lily ergueu as mãos tentando parar os cabelos revoltados com o vento – Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça ao propor isso a James? Especialmente na frente de um estádio lotado. Se ele não vier, o que é muito provável, vou me sentir humilhada por toda a vida!

Os dentes de Lily começaram a bater – ela apenas não sabia se era de frio ou de nervoso. Ou de medo por James não aparecer.

Fazia quinze minutos desde que ela havia saído do estádio e James ainda não havia aparecido! Nada de James! Nada de telefonema de James! Nada de nada!

Tudo okay que ainda faltavam outros quinze minutos, mas Durmnstrang ficava a apenas quatro quarteirões do hotel, o que significava que ele não podia demorar tanto assim.

- Respira Lily – ela resmungou para si mesma quando sentiu seus pulmões espremidos de ansiedade.

Mais cinco minutos.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

- James não pode fazer isso comigo – Lily resmungou enquanto sentava em um amontoado de caixas de papelão que havia por ali.

Então, se James não aparecesse, Lily iria se sentir humilhada eternamente, pintaria os cabelos de preto para ninguém a reconhecer, mataria uma velhinha – de preferência aquela tia imbecil da loja, por ter feito aquela profecia ridícula – e fugiria do país como uma assassina procurada. Tudo para deixar James sentindo-se culpado por ter estragado sua vida. O que não pagaria nem metade da divida que tinha com ela. Qual o preço de um coração irremediavelmente quebrado?

Lily sabia que estava exagerando e que provavelmente não teria coragem o suficiente para matar uma velha, nem coragem para pintar os cabelos de preto. E nem dinheiro para fugir do país.

E foi nesse momento de pensamentos desesperadores e completamente insanos, dignos de alguém com alguma deficiência mental, que Lily ouviu passos ecoarem pelas escadas que levavam ao topo do hotel. O coração de Lily acelerou tanto que daria inveja a um motor de carro de formula um, seu estomago deu mortais na sua barriga.

Lily levantou das caixas e olhou com expectativa para as portas da escadaria.

- Eu pensei que não fosse vir! – exclamou quando abriram a porta.

- Pois é moça, mas eu tenho que cumprir o meu trabalho.

Lily esperava ver um cara de cabelos pretos com olhos de uma cor diferente e quente de mel, com um sorriso maroto estampado nos lábios, o sorriso que a fazia derreter por dentro. Esperava um cara que era fofo até mesmo quando estava caindo de bêbado e que cantava serenatas ridículas na frente do jardim da casa dela. Um cara que adorava competições e apostas malucas e que a chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava zangado. Lily esperava James, mas esse não era James. E então aquele negócio de Deus a odiar deveria ser mesmo verdade. Porque ao invés de mandar o príncipe encantado dela, mandava isso. Um cara de macacão azul e uma maleta na mão. Um cara todo sujo de graxa e completamente suado. Um cara que não tinha nem metade dos dentes na boca. Por quê? Porque isso acontecia com ela quando podia acontecer com outros milhares de pessoas?

Lily sentiu o mundo ficar cinza, como se alguém houvesse passado borracha nas cores; toda a euforia de alguns minutos atrás se esvaiu como um balão perdendo o ar.

- Q-quem é você? – perguntou perplexa ao homem que estava abrindo a maleta de ferramentas. Lily tentava não deixar transparecer a raiva que sentia por não ter sido James quem estava ali. Não era culpa desse cara desdentado afinal de contas.

- Sou da manutenção. Mandaram-me vir arrumar o elevador. Estragou de novo – respondeu ele, com a voz chiada por causa da falta de dentição, enquanto abria uma porta onde vários fios coloridos eram vistos.

Lily ficou lá, olhando o homem arrumar sabe-se lá o que. Quando ele terminou, guardou as ferramentas e saiu, como se ela nem estivesse ali. Talvez ela fosse invisível mesmo.

Olhou para o relógio: faltavam quatro minutos.

Deu de ombros para o nada e desistiu. Não fazia sentido ficar ali por mais tempo.

Lágrimas de raiva, humilhação _E_ tristeza rolavam pelo rosto de Lily quando ela foi até as portas e esticou a mão para a maçaneta. Não teve tempo de chegar até lá. Alguém abriu as portas que – é claro que sim, porque não existe ninguém mais azarada no mundo – bateram nela jogando-a com força de encontro às caixas de papelão.

Lily abriu os olhos, que estavam fechados pelo tombo, para ver quem havia sido a criatura que tinha feito aquilo com ela.

- James?

_**James Potter**_

Sabe àquelas horas em que nada dá certo? Onde tudo que você faz ou tenta fazer dá errado? Que tudo que você _menos _quer que aconteça justamente _acontece?_ James estava tendo um daqueles momentos. E sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento por causa de frustração.

É claro que o dia não havia sido de todo ruim, afinal Hogwarts tinha ganhado de Durmnstrang, coisa que fazia muito não acontecia, e ainda por cima tinha levado a taça para casa. O que era realmente muito bom. Mas justo quando ele queria estar com a garota que amava – e agora sabia plenamente disso – o elevador insistiu em emperrar.

Já tinham passado quinze minutos desde que havia entrado no elevador. Faltavam apenas mais quinze para ele chegar à tempo de falar com Lily. E ele sabia que se não chegasse ela nunca mais olharia na cara dele.

- Merda – James deu um soco na parede do elevador tentando aliviar a raiva que sentia.

Porque esse tipo de coisa acontecia justo com ele? Justo naquele momento?

- Bem que minha mãe diz que subir escadas é bem mais saudável – pouparia _muito_ stress.

James olhou para o relógio novamente. Dez minutos. Ele gritou em frustração.

Sete minutos.

- Ah meu Deus! Por favor, faça esse elevador funcionar. Prometo que nunca mais vou magoar Lily – nada feito, o elevador continuava no mesmo lugar. – E nem esquecer o nome do cachorro dela?

E de repente o elevador abriu.

James anotou mentalmente para tatuar o nome do cachorro no pulso, para não correr riscos.

Quatro minutos.

Ainda faltavam dois andares para o topo, mas James preferiu as escadas para não correr riscos. Irritantemente as escadas pareciam nunca acabar, e James pensou que era pelo fato de estar apressado. As coisas pareciam ir mais devagar quando ele estava com pressa. Grande merda.

Finalmente, quando as costelas de James doíam de tanto subir escadas, avistou as portas que davam acesso ao topo do hotel.

Ele correu um pouco mais e, por isso, quando encontrou a porta abriu com força demais.

BUM.

James viu um borrão vermelho cair em cima de um monte de caixas de papelão. Era Lily. E ele tinha batido nela com a porta. Entrada definitivamente triunfal.

James tentou falar alguma coisa, mas estava ofegante demais para fazer a voz sair.

Lily abriu os olhos que estavam fechados parecendo que aquele simples movimento doía muito.

- James? – a voz da garota era perplexa.

Ele respirou fundo tentando respirar e, por fim, forçou a sua voz a sair.

- Lily – a voz era ofegante. – Você está bem?

- Acho que sim – ela respondeu se desentrincheirando das caixas e pondo as mãos nas costas.

Os olhos de James encontraram os verdes dela, e os dois ficaram encarando-se em silêncio. ?Um silêncio muito constrangedor. James ficou com medo de quebrá-lo, medo de estragar tudo mais uma vez.

Percebeu que fez toda aquela maratona para ficar com ela, mas não tinha idéia do que dizer para concertar as coisas.

- O elevador estragou – ele disse, por fim quebrando o silêncio. – foi por causa disso que não consegui chegar antes – explicou.

- Ah – Lily franziu a testa.

E os dos ficaram em silêncio novamente.

James podia ouvir os grilos cantando. E um detalhe: não havia grilo nenhum por ali.

- Lily – James quebrou o silêncio novamente.

- Quê? – ela perguntou e parecia receosa do que ele ia dizer.

- Ah eu, bem, eu – respirou fundo tentando encontrar as palavras. – Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento, hum, ridículo? – ele disse a última palavra como uma pergunta, tentando achar algo eficientemente bom para seu comportamento nos últimos dias. – Estúpido é melhor. Pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento completamente estúpido e idiota nesses últimos dias. Sei que fui um imbecil – e em nenhuma palavra os olhos dele se afastavam dos dela. Queria que ela percebesse que estava sendo sincero. – E eu sei também que eu não mereço você, mas eu... – fechou os olhos antes de dizer a ultima parte. – Mas eu te amo.

Lily ficou estática como uma estátua de gesso. Encarava-o como se estivesse analisando sua alma.

- Ah, hmm, tudo bem eu acho – Lily disse finalmente se movendo e franzindo a testa. Ergueu os olhos para James. – Você está aqui agora, é o que... importa – ela disse a última parte baixinho.

- Eu estou aqui – James confirmou e se aproximou dela.

James olhou mais uma vez para aqueles olhos muito verdes que o encaravam receosos e percebeu o quão burro fora por ter tentado desistir dela. Tinha sérias dúvidas se algum dia conseguiria deixar de amar Lily.

- Eu te amo Lily – ele disse novamente, cortando o espaço que faltava entre eles e a abraçando.

- Ai minhas costelas James – ela ofegou e James desapertou o abraço. Lily sorriu para ele. – Eu também te amo James.

E ele a beijou. Porque simplesmente não agüentava mais ficar um segundo sequer longe dela..

Nossa que meloso.

_**Marlene McKinnon**_

Oito e meia da noite e Lene estava em cima da cama em seu quarto no hotel. Sentia-se como uma grande pilha de nervos. Por quê?

Por causa da promessa que havia feito à Sirius, a promessa de que se ele fizesse um gol para ela, eles teria sua primeira noite juntos. Sabia que estava sendo idiota por estar nervosa, afinal tinha plena confiança em Sirius. Mas como poderia _não_ estar com medo? Iria ser a primeira vez dela. Não tinha como não ficar nervosa, ou com medo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Lene ouviu batidas na porta e deu um pulo de susto. Respirou fundo antes de atender. Sabia quem era. E não deu outra, quando abriu deu de cara com Sirius.

- Oi – ele disse em um tom de voz sensual que fez todos os pelos no corpo de Lene arrepiarem.

- Oi – ela respondeu baixinho.

- Você não vai me deixar entrar? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, sim. Desculpe – Lene se afastou da porta e o deixou entrar. Passou a chave por precaução, não queria que ninguém entrasse e os visse fazendo, er, COISAS.

Virou-se de frente para o quarto e percebeu que Sirius a estava encarando.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou perplexa.

- Você está nervosa – não era uma pergunta.

Lene argumentou mentalmente se deveria mentir ou não. Decidiu-se pela verdade.

- Mas é claro que eu estou nervosa! Quem não estaria? – ela sentou pesadamente na beira da cama e soltou um longo suspiro.

Sirius foi até ela e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Olhe Lene, eu sei o que você prometeu, mas eu realmente não me importo se você não estiver pronta. – ele disse e parecia mais sério do que Lene nunca o vira. – Eu não me importo em ter de esperar, posso conviver com isso – ele disse as palavras carinhosamente.

Lene tocou no rosto de Sirius e sorriu.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo – ela disse e ele levantou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu sei – Sirius deu seu melhor sorriso maroto. O que Lene adorava.

- Cachorro – ela bateu no braço dele.

Sirius pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou suavemente. Lene amava quando ele era carinhoso desse jeito. Era tão... NÃO Black. Sirius a soltou e os dois se encararam, mas como Lene tinha que cortar o clima, um bocejo escapou pelos lábios dela.

- Parece que tem alguém aqui com sono – Sirius comentou divertido.

- Não dormi bem ontem; estava nervosa por causa do jogo – disse.

- O que você acha de a gente dormir junto essa noite? Já que estamos aqui? – Sirius pareceu perceber a expressão preocupada de Lene e acrescentou: - Dormir Lene, apenas d-o-r-m-i-r.

- Tudo bem então – Lene deu de ombros.

Os dois foram para debaixo das cobertas, se aconchegando, e Lene deitou a cabeça no peito de Sirius. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Até que Lene não conseguiu mais ignorar o fato de que ela estava sentindo tudo MENOS sono. Não conseguia mais ignorar os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo por estar tão próxima à ele. Não conseguiu ignorar o fato de que não conseguiria dormir.

- Sirius? – Lene chamou baixinho.

- Que foi Lene? – ele perguntou tirando a cabeça dela de cima de seu peito e a encarando.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir com você aqui – Lene disse confirmando com a cabeça.

Sirius ficou em silêncio antes de responder.

- Você quer que eu saia?

- NÃO! – Lene responde rápido e alto demais. Sirius riu.

- Então o que você quer?

Lene não sabia o que dizer, ou como dizer, porque o que queria era constrangedor demais para se falar em voz alta. Sirius pareceu perceber a timidez dela e pegou o queixo de Lene e a fez encará-lo.

- O que você quer Lene? – perguntou novamente.

- Você – Lene sussurrou.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não ouvi – Sirius estava com o seu sorriso mais maroto no rosto.

- Mas que droga Sirius! Eu quero você - ela falou alto e claro, corando furiosamente.

- É bom saber – Sirius respondeu beijando-a apaixonadamente.

_**Dorcas Meadowes**_

Dorcas havia acabado de tomar o café da manhã com Remo enquanto esperava pelos outros que não apareciam.

- Será que eles se perderam no caminho? – Remo comentou aparentemente cansado de esperar.

- Acho que não, talvez eles só tenham sido abduzidos - ela falou ironicamente. Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha pelo comentário e Dorcas deu de ombros. – Deixa pra lá.

Remo riu.

- Eu adoro quando você fala essas bobagens – ele disse e deu um pequeno beijo em Dorcas que corou um pouco.

- Uh, lá vem a Lily e o James – Dorcas apontou para os dois que entravam na cantina de mãos dadas.

- Ora, ora, parece que temos um novo casal aqui – Remo comentou sorrindo.

Lily deu um sorriso tão grande que Dorcas achou que fosse rasgar suas bochechas.

- Estamos juntos – James comentou como se fosse a coisa mais emocionante do mundo.

E para eles dois talvez fosse mesmo. Depois de toda a loucura das ultimas semanas.

- Mas nós não somos os únicos com novidades – Lily apontou para Sirius e Lene que vinham logo atrás dos dois. – Parece que o jogo rendeu bem mais do que a taça.

Lene e Sirius coraram fortemente.

- Será que o ônibus vai demorar muito a chegar? – Lene tentou obviamente mudar de assunto. Todos riram.

- Acho que não... Olha, lá vem ele! – Remo apontou para os grandes ônibus amarelos que estavam estacionando em frente ao hotel.

Os garotos pegaram as malas – eles porque nenhuma das garotas se dispôs a carregar mala nenhuma – e caminharam em direção aos ônibus. Eles puseram as malas no porta bagagem e ficaram ali um pouco para se despedir já que até o aeroporto eles em um ônibus diferente do delas.

Remo foi até Dorcas e a beijou carinhosamente.

- Até daqui à pouco – ele disse e beijou a pontinha do nariz dela.

- Até - ela respondeu.

- Eu te amo - ele falou afagando seu rosto.

- Eu também – Dorcas respondeu sentindo o peito inflar de alegria. Talvez nunca se acostumasse a ter o cara mais perfeito do mundo como namorado.

Dorcas esperou suas amigas se despedirem dos namorados também e logo em seguida subiu no ônibus junto delas.

Dorcas sentou em frente às garotas e as encarou.

- Contem tudo! ela falou e elas contaram.

Lily contou a história de como ela e James quase não ficaram juntos e de como o hotel deveria contratar empregados de manutenção mais bonitos. Lene contou de sua noite com Sirius e de como ele havia sido carinhoso e não tinha tentado apressá-la em nada.

- Que fofo - foram as únicas palavras que Dorcas conseguiu dizer depois das duas falarem.

As amigas sorriram.

- Vocês já perceberam todas as loucuras que aconteceram nessas últimas semanas? Todas as coisas doidas que a gente fez? – Lily perguntou balançando a cabeça.

E não tinham sido poucas francamente.

- Lembra do convite da Clair de La Vega pra Lily? – perguntou Lene entre risos.

_"À Lílian Evans_

_Você foi oficialmente convidada para a Festa de Máscaras de Clair de La Vega._

_Espero que se divirta._

_PS: "Só não beba todas as cervejas de lá"._

- Ou da simpatia completamente louca de Dorcas – Lily comentou depois de ter se recuperado do ataque de risos. – Eles quase nos pegaram.

_"Lily olhou para as outras._

_Dorcas estava com a cueca do Remo na cabeça e Lene havia sumido de baixo dos milhões de livros que haviam caído em sua cabeça._

_O que elas iam fazer?"_

- Ou da Dorcas agarrando o Remo. Safada! – Lene gargalhou.

_"Suas mãos foram até os cabelos estupendamente macios dele e o puxaram para um beijo mais profundo. Ela não podia perder uma chance daquelas._

_Ele, depois de um pequeno momento de hesitação, correspondeu e a agarrou também"_

- E da Lily contando aquela mentira deslavada logo depois – Lene falou.

_"- Um o que? - perguntou Remo ainda confuso depois de todo aquele lance de 'beijo-pegação' que ele havia tido com a Meadowes._

_- Um mendigo - repetiu a ruiva, séria - ele estava nos seguindo. Dai à gente saiu correndo desembestadas pela rua quando Dorcas começou a ter um ataque de asma – ela completou plausivelmente."_

- Ou da Lily bebendo com o James depois de descobrirem quem era quem e cantarem **Xuxa **juntos - falou Lene segurando o estômago de tanto rir. – Acho que essa cena ainda vai permanecer em meus pesadelos por muito tempo.

"- A _mamãe patinha foi procurar__... Irc_... _Além_ _das montanhas na beira do mar... A MAMÃE GRITOU QUÁQUÁQUÁQUÁ! E CINCO PATINHOS VOLTARAM DE LÁ! _- _cantou ele gritando a última parte fazendo todos olharem para eles._

_- Você salvou os patinhos Potter! - disse Lily sorrindo esfuziante para ele."_

Lily se engasgou tanto de vergonha quando de tanto rir.

- Foram semanas muito estranhas essas – ela disse. – E vergonhosas.

- Ôôo! – Lene concordou. – Mas valeram a pena no fim.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer tudo isso. Dava até para escrever uma história não acha? – Dorcas comentou.

- Pois é, dava mesmo - respondeu Lily. – Eu só espero que todas essas confusões tenham acabado agora, tipo, foi muito legal e tudo o mais, e eu me diverti muito, mas eu realmente não quero ser pega novamente com a cueca do Remo na mão.

- Com certeza – Dorcas e Lene concordaram.

E Bem, Dorcas não podia negar que por mais loucas que tivessem sido, essas foram as melhores semanas de sua vida.

**Malfeito Feito.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Bem, esta foi a minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter. Para ser mais sincera, esta foi a minha primeira fanfic.**

**Não vou negar que me senti extrema e completamente nervosa quando postei o primeiro capítulo; é realmente muito frustrante você escrever alguma coisa e esperar para ver se alguém vai gostar.**

**E... para minha sorte, alguém gostou. Ou melhor, várias pessoas gostaram.**

**Podem imaginar a minha felicidade quando vi vários reviews na minha ficzinha de iniciante? Eu não podia acreditar que tinha tanta gente perdendo algum tempo de sua vida lendo alguma coisa que eu escrevi. Mas tinha. E essas pessoas me mandaram os reviews mais fofo, perfeitos, críticos e principalmente motivadores. Porque é para isso que servem os reviews, para motivar o autor.**

**E eu me senti a pessoa mais motivada à seguir escrevendo – como vocês podem ver no meu perfil, de uma fic, passaram para várias. E eu continuo escrevendo mesmo quando nem tenho tempo para respirar de tão entalada de trabalhos na escola e problemas na vida pessoal. Mas o que eu posso fazer quando é isso que me faz bem?**

**Queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração à todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram na minha fic. À todos os reviews perfeitos, desde os mais grandes até o mais pequenos com aquele 'continua' que me fez, realmente, continuar.**

**Vocês são o máximo!**

**E se esta fanfic fez sucesso a culpa é toda de vocês!**

**Agradeço por ter as melhores leitoras do mundo!**

* * *

**SURPRESA**

**Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês: essa fic tem SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**

**Yeah, eu já tenho 17 capítulos escritos da MALFEITO FEITO II e pretendo postá-la amanhã *-***

**Espero que gostem e que comentem tanto quanto nesta aqui.**

**Beijos da Carol Miller que está chorando litros por ter terminado esta fanfic.**


End file.
